


Flamingos Don't Fly

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Some angst, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, naked swimming, water park AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ eyes are just as blue as Harry remembers and his tongue, Louis’ clever clever tongue, slightly pink and wet, peeks out to slide over his lips. Harry stares at him and feels like it is only the two of them in the room. Harry wants to ask him how he’s been? What has he been up to? Why didn’t he call, email, text? Why the hell haven’t they seen or talked to each other in 8 months? But all Harry can do is stare at him. His mouth, angular cheekbones, unshaven face…his small compact body buzzing in his chair, looking like he wants to pounce forward himself. He looks exactly the same if not a bit more rough, older, maybe? It may have to do with the scruff on his cheeks and chin.</p><p>A waterpark AU where Harry and Louis finally figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever! Hope you like it. Of course, it goes without saying that this is completely a work of fiction and I do not know any of the boys--at all!

Harry’s feet were pruny. Up to his ankles were pruny, actually. It seemed his feet are eternally pruny. They never dried out. No matter how much lotion, powder or woolen socks he covered them with. For three months every year for the past three years, his feet were pruny. A used band-aid floated past his left foot.  Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sloshing through the three inches of water he looked intently at the school aged child careening into the small pool at the bottom of the slide. His brother followed suit, on the identical slide next to the blue one. At least he assumed they were brothers, if he were to go by the matching swim trunks and identical waves of red hair atop both of their heads.

Before scooping up the offending bandage with one of the small plastic bags for such occasions in his very stylish (ha) fanny pack of first aid goodies, Harry jabbed his pointer and index fingers in a flourish of hand movements, flicking his long fingers side to side toward the outer exterior of the slides. “Exit to the outside, boys.” He called, over the crashing of water cascading from buckets above the brightly colored plastic slides. His wrists twirl as his hands made the tell-tale motions, reminiscent to those of a flight attendant. Harry believes that if anything is worth doing it should be done with a little bit of flair, panache, if you will.

The boys fall out of the basin of their respective slides and sprint toward the stairs to go down the slides again. “Walk!” Harry bellows in his deep voice, to which the boys pay absolutely no attention . Will serve them right, he thinks, when they crack their skulls open on the hard concrete floor. Harry looks up at his guard partner for the moment and gives her the double thumbs up, indicating that the coast is clear and the next set of sliders can advance. Jen gives him a jaunty “aye-aye cap’n” flick of her own wrist above her forehead and ushers the next set of thrill seekers down the plume of tepid crashing waves. He catches the back of her blonde loose pony tail as she quickly looks back to her post.

Harry has worked at Flamingo Falls Water Park for exactly 3 summers and 3 days now. Insolent children, pruny feet and disgusting discarded objects in standing water are a part of his life now. At least for the three months he is off school from State every summer. The sea is about 2 and a half hours from his university and the job is a decent wage, includes housing and gives him a chance to practice his people skills on the segment of the population he will be lording over when he finishes school this year: children. Harry wants to be a teacher and have a hand in shaping young minds. But that’s in the future; for now he has to make sure that no one drowns, suffers a concussion or chokes on a hot dog while running through volcanic eruptions of water that spurt from the ground every two feet or so.

Two more sliders splash to the bottom. This time it’s a young mom and her toddler alongside her. The toddler starts screaming the minute she realizes she can breathe again and the mother flops out of the basin, into the middle between the slides (exactly where she is not supposed to go) to save her daughter from doom and fury over the terrible water slide masquerading as jolly good fun. Harry shakes his head. Toddlers don’t belong on this slide. He’s told management he thinks they should put up a sign forbidding them or, at the very least, hang a warning sign, but management disagrees. They are well within safety regulations and, besides, families like that the two mid-size slides are useable by everyone in the family from baby Joey up to grandma Flo. Harry would like to think that parents would use more common sense than to send their barely walking child alone down a slide of slick disaster with only a flimsy life jacket for protection. But parents send them zooming down it anyway because most of the time they have no sense of what’s appropriate for their own children. He’s seen it a million times but he can’t do anything about it so…Harry plasters a big smile on his face, pointing his fingers and chanting “Exit to the outside.”

Jen has a huge grin on her face because she knows what Harry is thinking. She’s worked with him every summer three years now and she knows Harry’s look of judgmental disgust pretty well. Even though girls and boys aren’t allowed to room together, he and Jen are practically roommates considering the amount of time they spend with each other. Jen’s grandma lives in town but most of the time it’s just easier for Jen to bunk with one of her friends at the resort, usually Harry. Looking up at his friend’s round face and innocent blue eyes crinkling down at him, he gives her the thumbs up and sticks his tongue out at her simultaneously. She laughs out loud, the sound lost in the crashing gallons upon gallons of water around them, but Harry knows she is mocking him. Which won’t do at all.

The next duo to exit the slide is a 5 year old and a teen ager. Harry thinks the girl might fall for his boyish charms so he takes a chance. As the teenager leaves the slide, pulling the very revealing triangles of her bikini into place, she glances at Harry, taking in his long legs and strong lithe torso. Today he has his shoulder length wavy hair is pulled up in a loose bun but a few curly tendrils have escaped at the back of his neck, clinging to the dampness collecting in the collar of his standard issue red life guard polo. The girl in the bikini tries to avert her eyes but she’s about 15 or so and her darn hormones are raging so she can’t not look at Harry as his biceps bulge slightly beneath the form fitting shirt and his navy trunks cling to his splashed upon thighs. The shorts are about three inches below his crotch, by the way (a good couple inches higher than the other male guards at the park). She stares into his large almond shaped green eyes and just stops stock still, mouth hanging open, as if in a trance. He grins. Gotcha.

“Excuse me, miss?” He uses his most polite but seductive tone of voice.

“Y-yeah?” Triangle bikini stammers.

“Don’t look but you know the lifeguard at the top of the slide?” He stares intently into her wide eyes, carefully leaning into her space, knowing this closure in space will seal the deal for him.

“Uh. Yeah? A-a-at the t-t-top of the slide?” She sways a little.

“Yeah. Her. Can you just let her know that Gary is looking for her by the snack bar?” He winks at her coyly.

“Sure.” She whispers, looking up Harry’s 6 foot frame slowly, wavering between looking like she wants to climb him or shrink away in fear.

“Thanks, love.” He smiles his most winning smile. There is an awkward pause where the girl just stares at him.

“Go on now. Go on.” He laughs a little.

The spell is broken and the poor unwitting girl tramples back up the stairs to do Harry’s bidding. Harry watches the next pair come splashing in to the bottom of the slide and glances up at Jen to give her the thumbs up. He sees triangle bikini girl approach her nervously. There is a brief awkward looking exchange before Jen frantically scans the water park. Her face goes pale and she looks wildly toward the area of the snack bar. A full three or four seconds go by before she realizes that she’s been had by her best friend and she flushes an angry red. She looks down at him, fuming, and shakes her small fist at him. He guffaws loudly, bending at the waist, slapping his hands on his knees. Harry catches a smirk sneak in behind Jen’s glare so he knows they are ok. The old Gary trick works every time, he laughs to himself.

So, here’s how the Gary story goes: the dude is at least 10 years older than Jen and Harry and Jen had a mad crush on him the first summer they worked there. Jen was embarrassing on a good day, downright humiliating on a bad day. Between throwing herself at Gary every chance she got and then ogling at him from her posts in the park, she really made a fool of herself. At the end of that summer she finally worked up the nerve to tell him that she had a crush on him. What happened next was fodder for years of ridicule on Harry’s part. Gary finally took the bait one fateful night and took Jen back to his house in town. Jen was shocked speechless when she entered his garden apartment and found it was wall to wall full of Hello Kitty memorabilia. As if that weren’t bad enough, she also discovered that he lived in his mother’s basement.

Jen left in a rush, citing a stomach ache, and fell into Harry’s apartment immediately after. She cried and then she laughed and then cried some more. The worst part is that Gary has carried quite a torch for Jen since then, making her live in fear of the inevitable (it happened every summer) date request from the Sanrio Master. Harry gives Jen plenty of shit for it (like leaving her little Hello Kitty stickers around his apartment in odd places—like the underside of the toilet seat), but it’s all in good fun and Jen knows it.

                                                                                                                          ***************

Harry and Jen are on break together. Harry is picking at a salad while Jen wolfs down a cheeseburger and cheese fries. “Slow down killer. Haven’t eaten in days from the looks of you.” Harry laughed at his friend.

“Wha? M’ a growin’ girl.” Jen mumbled with a mouthful of food.

“Hmmph.” Harry smiled, spearing a cucumber and popping it in his mouth. His friend’s healthy appetite is a great source of amusement for him. She’s slim with attractive features but can’t escape the wide “child birthing hips” (as she calls them) that are a trademark of her family lineage. She’s healthy and has a healthy appetite. Harry loves teasing her but the truth is she can out swim him any day—in a pool or open water.

Jen wiped her mouth and took a big gulp of her lemonade. “So, he’s back.”

Harry stopped chewing and stared at Jen. Pausing for a moment, he finally choked out, “Really?”

Jen eyed her friend as she put her cup down carefully. “Yup. Saw him checking in with HR this morning on my way in to the park.”

“Hmmm.” Harry nodded noncommittally. He didn’t feel hungry any longer.

Jen reached across the sticky table and patted her friend’s hand. Her hand closed around the anchor tattoo wrapped around his wrist.

“It’s OK, H. I’m sure you guys will be fine. Just like always. Just have to get through that first time seeing each other again.”

Harry wasn’t so sure. Last summer was…interesting. Things won’t be the same, that’s for sure. A heavy feeling settled in his stomach as he pushed his salad away from him. Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath. What would it be like seeing him again? Had he changed? Would he remember what happened? Harry sure did. He remembered it vividly like it was yesterday. The way his deep blue eyes caught the sunlight and reflected the brightness of the ocean behind him…The way his soft lips brushed against Harry’s as they said goodbye, a trace of regret lingering there in the kiss. Was it regret for having done what they did or regret for having to say goodbye? Harry never found out because that was the last time they talked or saw each other. Until now. He would find out soon enough.

                                                                                                                   ***************

Harry hears him before he sees him. Louis’ voice is loud and sounds like a chorus of musical bells chiming in the dim hallway, spilling out into the slanted circle of yellow light from the open doorway. Harry stops in the long hall heading toward the employee break room to punch in for the day. His breath catches in his throat as he hears Louis laughing and going on about “lots of shots”, “siiiiiick” and “bonfire”. Stomach twisting, he takes a deep breath before entering the room.

He hasn’t seen or talked to Louis since the last night of the season last summer. When he enters the room his eyes and ears are like sonar—they search out Louis.

“Harry!” Jim, the aquatics supervisor bellows. “Morning bean pole! Louis here is just telling us all about the welcome back bonfire he is planning for Friday night.”

Harry pauses and glances around the room. Jim is perched on the edge of his desk, sunglasses hanging in the V of his polo shirt, crew cut damp from his shower. Allison sits at the table, glass of orange juice and Flamingo Falls issued yogurt parfait in front of her. Chad, shirtless and gleaming with suntan oil, is leaning against the wall, whistle and rescue tube in hand. All eyes are on Louis. Louis is staring at Harry. Harry’s eyes land on Louis. He notices Louis’ slightly agape mouth and time is suspended for a moment. The two of them stare at each other and Harry feels a familiar fluttering in his stomach. The air crackles around them and Harry wants more than anything to jump across the table and tackle Louis. He wants so much to feel Louis pressed up against him; to feel him, smell him, taste him…

Louis’ eyes are just as blue as Harry remembers and his tongue, Louis’ clever clever tongue, slightly pink and wet, peeks out to slide over his lips. Harry stares at him and feels like it is only the two of them in the room. Harry wants to ask him how he’s been? What has he been up to? Why didn’t he call, email, text? Why the hell haven’t they seen or talked to each other in 8 months? But all Harry can do is stare at him. His mouth, angular cheekbones, unshaven face…his small compact body buzzing in his chair, looking like he wants to pounce forward himself. He looks exactly the same if not a bit more rough, older, maybe? It may have to do with the scruff on his cheeks and chin.

“Lo, Harry.” Louis says, in an octave slightly lower than his usual. Harry feels like he’s holding back.

“Hullo, Lou.” Harry rasps, knowing he’s holding back.

Coming to his senses, Harry walks over to the time cards and daily schedule. “Welcome back.” He throws over his shoulder, hoping he’s not to conspicuous.

He feels Louis’ eyes on his back like lasers. Harry reaches into the employee fridge, turns around and confirms that, yes, Louis was watching him, and pulls out a bottle of water. “So…party?” He opens the bottle, hoping to appear casual, even though he feels like he is shaking from his core throughout his whole body.

With slightly shaky hands, he gulps his water and goes for casual, popping his hip out, leaning against the counter on the far wall away from Louis. They stare at each other the whole time.

Still looking intently at Harry, Louis realizes he’s gaping and recovers his own composure, “Yeah…party…oh yeah! Party. Bonfire by the lake Friday night at sundown. Going to be smashing.” He smooths his hand over the reddish brown stubble on his chin and picks up his mug, sipping it slowly, looking over the rim at Harry.

“Cool.” Harry replies, taking another long drag of his water. This is good. Not too bad. Not as awkward as he thought it would be.

“Cool.” Louis responds, staring at Harry.

“Well. Yeah. So…I’m outta here.” Chad says, grabbing his towel and heading for the outdoor pool. If he notices any tension, its lost on Harry and Louis who stare at each other from across the small room.

“Right. Me too.” Allison slides out of her chair and tosses her empty cups into the trash. “Yeah. So…bye?” She looks from Harry to Louis, and finally throws her hands up and exhales loudly. Clearly they have tunnel vision at the moment.

Finally, frantically, Harry realizes that if he doesn’t move quickly he is going to end up alone in the break room with just Louis. Him alone with just Louis is not going to happen. He can’t let that happen. At least not yet. He needs to talk to him. Get his head clear. He needs to try to not to jump Louis on the first day he sees him after so long. Even though his shift doesn’t start for another 15 minutes Harry is suddenly desperate to get out of the room.

“Yeah! Me too! Gotta get a move on.” He shouts a bit too loudly, stumbling over his feet as he heads toward the water park, finally breaking his stare upon Louis. He hears Louis drum his hands on the table and chuckle. Harry looks over at him for a quick moment. Louis’ mouth is quirked up in a half grin, eyes crinkled and fingers curled around his mug. He was clearly checking out Harry’s ass.

“Have a good day Harold!” Louis calls, mirth lacing his chirpy voice.

Harry flees the break room and rushes out into the humid waterpark. His breathing is heavy and he feels damp with sweat under his arms. He’d imagined that moment for over 8 months. Somehow it didn’t involve a grey cinderblock room ensconced in the bowels of the resort and three of his coworkers. His fantasy about their reunion was a bit more romantic…and involved more kissing. But…he survived without embarrassing himself too much.

God. Louis was so…so…Louis. The boy Harry had had a crush on for the past three years was really here...at the same resort, working in the same water park and pool that Harry was. Technically, Louis didn’t have to come back. He graduated college this year and most summer employees don’t come back once they’ve finished school and become eligible for a “real” job. But, he was back. Harry smiled at the thought of seeing Louis every day. He was trying not to let himself think about all of the things they might do with each other…to each other.

Who knew what Louis was thinking?  Harry knew what he wanted; he just wasn’t sure Louis wanted the same. Leaning back on the cool cinderblock wall outside the men’s locker room, Harry took a deep breath. Pushing his long hair out of his eyes and off of his forehead he felt Louis’ name vibrating in his head, ricocheting around his brain like a mantra. Louis, Louis, Louis... Harry felt as if he were lighter than air, as if he were flying. He felt dizzy from the knowledge of knowing Louis came back. After all this time, all the fantasies and memories of what happened last summer, Harry finally had his chance and one thing was for sure: Harry wasn’t going to let Louis go so easily this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any feedback. Again, this is purely a work of fiction!

Harry caught his breath. He was late. Harry hated being late. He decided to take a run along the beach during his lunch break to help clear his mind and settle himself down. Ever since seeing Louis that morning Harry had been buzzing. His mind was a muddled mess. He wished he knew what Louis was thinking. For Harry’s part, he was interested. More than interested. What happened at the end of last summer might have been technically a mistake but….it was an amazing mistake. One that Harry would like to repeat and then some. Harry was finally free to date whoever he wanted and he was single for the first time since joining the staff at Flamingo Falls. He was a free man and he intended to make the most of it. He pushed through the doors of the water park, leaving the cool ocean breeze behind and he felt the heavily chlorinated humid air accost his senses.

Passing by the guard’s station, Harry grabbed a towel and water bottle. He toweled himself off, sweat trickling down his bare back and sternum. His beginning to tan skin shone with perspiration, the hair leading down beneath his shorts damp and dark. He slipped his polo back on, pulling it from behind the desk. He felt like he desperately needed a shower but, alas, he was late. No time.

Harry relieved Bridget of her post in the wave pool and focused on the 20 or so swimmers floating around in front of him. The wave pool was really the most difficult post in the park. At least three times a day the guards have to perform some kind of rescue. The waves are deceiving from the “shore” (a sandy bottom 0 depth section of the park that led out to the pool), but once you got out in the thick of the pool, the waves came up about 3-4 feet out of the water. If someone let go of their tube or was tossed out, and they panicked, it could mean trouble. There was no time for Harry to think about Louis, his own or anyone else’s intentions, at this post. It was good really; Harry needed the distraction to keep his heart from beating out of his body.

The rest of the day was non-eventful. Jen was off today and spending time with her Grandmother in town (where she technically lived—but spent all of her time with Harry at his apartment). Louis was posted at the beach outside so that wasn’t any distraction, and Harry traded posts every 30 minutes as usual. He had lunch with Allison, who talked about the women’s softball national championships, the whole time, and counted down to the end of his shift at 5:00.

Harry was heaving his bag from his locker just after his shift ended. He pulled his cell phone from his back pack and noticed that he had two texts. One was from Jen: _Does this make my butt look big?_ In the picture she was wearing a huge straw hat with large plastic flowers sticking out at odd angles all along the wide satin band. It was a hideous shade of purple and underneath it Jen was posed with her eyes crossed and tongue out. Harry laughed in spite of himself in the quiet room. He quickly texted her back: _Oh. My. God. Look at her butt._

The next text was from an unidentified number: _Miss you baby._ Harry cringed because he knew it could only be from one person. Patrick. Harry had changed his number and didn’t bother to put Patrick’s number in it, but he recognized the area code to be from their home town. Patrick. Harry asked him to give him some space this summer. To let the break up settle between them. To let them both grieve and get on with their independent lives. Patrick didn’t seem to know how to do that.

Every memory Harry has of his home town, school life, and early adult life has Patrick in it. They grew up best friends in a small town and went to college together. All of Harry’s firsts were with Patrick. The first time he drove a car Patrick was next to him. The first time Harry tried strawberry ice cream Patrick was next to him. His first kiss was with Patrick and the first time he had sex was with Patrick. The only person he’d ever had sex with was with Patrick. Until Louis. Not that he and Louis had sex really. They…had…almost sex. The whole point is that Patrick is supposed to be giving Harry space. They are broken up after all.

Harry was completely truthful with Patrick when they met each other back at school at the end of last summer. He told Patrick about the crush he had on Louis and that he wasn’t exactly faithful. He also told Patrick that he’d been feeling disconnected for a while and that he thought they needed some time apart to be their own people instead of HarryandPatrick/PatrickandHarry. Patrick didn’t exactly agree so they spent the entire school year up and down, back and forth. Patrick acting like things were the same, Harry acting like they weren’t. It was stressful and most of the year Harry felt like he was hurting and disappointing his best friend. He was asked out by a few guys at school, but he always said no because he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Patrick. In the end, Harry had to put his foot down (a hard thing for him to do) and tell Patrick it was over. Patrick cried. They had break up sex. Harry was adamant that they were still broken up and needed space. Then they left.

And now Patrick is texting him.

Ugh.

Harry closed his messages and took a deep breath. He was going to have to ignore Patrick. It was what was best for the two of them. Patrick had a hard time taking no for an answer, but this time he was just going to have to accept that Harry needed to move on. He was no longer in love with him and they needed a clean break.

He was still thinking about Patrick as he walked the path from the resort to the staff condo complex. It was a beautiful warm summer evening. The ocean spread out deep midnight blue to the left and the deep evergreen forest to the right. The sand on the path oozed through Harry’s toes as his flip flops slapped along in the quiet early evening air. Harry loved the feeling of the chill from the forest mingling with the moist humid breeze cascading from the sea on his skin. The air smelled fresh and clean, the undeniable scent of the sea heavy under the pine. Leaving thoughts of his ex-boyfriend behind Harry enjoyed the brief walk already feeling the heat of his shower on the back of his neck and shoulders.

The narrow path ended at a dense barrier of 7 foot arbor vitae blocking the view from the staff quarters. There was a small chain hanging across the path in front of the tree line marked “Flamingo Falls Staff ONLY”. Harry unclasped the lock and walked through, careful to re-clasp it behind him. The condo complex sprawled out in front of him. Whitewash clapboard three story buildings clustered along neat tidy paths illuminated by small sidewalk lights spaced every two feet or so. The staff beach, no lifeguard needed (haha) was empty at this time of the night except for two people bumping a volleyball back and forth on the far side. All in all there were about 12 buildings with 6 condos in each. Summer lifeguards, housekeepers, groundskeepers, wait staff and cooks all lived in the buildings over the months of May, June, July, August and September, with the majority of them from June to August.

Harry slipped into his third floor apartment in building C. He had a stunning view of the ocean—one of the perks being a senior staff member having worked here now for a few summers. Breathing in the lingering scent of his vanilla and lavender candles, he sighed softly. It felt good to be home. He likes this job, he really does. It’s good money and such a great opportunity to work with children and live in basically what was the equivalent to paradise. It’s just that…he feels lonely this year. Maybe it’s just knowing this is his last year and everything that’s happened recently with Patrick…he just feels bittersweet since he got here. Not that he minds the quiet after a day of screaming kids and rushing water that sounds like a volcano in his ears constantly. No. The quiet is good.

Stripping off his clothes as he heads toward the bathroom, Harry feels tired down to his bones. A good shower and a bit of tv and then he’s off to an early bed. He stood naked in the shower, hot water beading over his sore muscles thinking about what it was like seeing Louis this morning. He felt so charged from seeing him but it was weird that neither of them acknowledged the big IT in the room. But, God, did he look good. All day Harry was replaying the way Louis looked this morning. His face is amazing but his body….the small tight body that Harry longed to explore every inch of with his hands, his tongue. Harry had only been with one other person, Patrick. He knew every inch of Patrick; knew what he liked, how to get him to come, how to tease him. It was very familiar and well, comfortable. Too comfortable. The idea of being with Louis, someone he was insanely attracted to, was intoxicating; thrilling, even.

Harry felt his dick twitch in interest.

He moaned quietly and pictured Louis leaning in to kiss him like he did on the beach all those months ago. The memory of the slide of their tongues together shot electricity down his spine. Harry remembered following Louis to his room, his apartment, wobbly with anticipation and too many gin and tonics. Louis’ hands were small but strong and the way he controlled Harry; pushing him against the wall, rutting his small firm body against Harry’s longer broader one…Harry slid his hands over his chest, rubbing his nipples and dragging the slippery soap over his torso. He remembered the feverish way Louis pulled at his clothes, throwing them to the ground as their kissing became more heated, the taste of gin and beer mingled between them. Harry let his right hand drop to his cock, leaning on the cool tile with his left. He slowly pumped himself up and down, up and down. He let go of a shaky breath as he felt himself grow hard and achy in his hand.

He let his thoughts drift as he sought release. Harry had a crush on Louis from the moment he laid eyes on him two summers before. Louis shone like actual sunshine. From the minute he saw Louis, heard him, Harry knew he was special. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he flitted about the staff beach in his snug swim trunks, skin glowing brown in the summer sun…he was captivating. Everyone loved Louis. He was a natural comedian, but more than that, he had this gift of making everyone he came in contact with feel at ease. Harry admired him for that. Harry watched him carefully from afar that summer, exchanging small pleasantries, just…basking in the glow that is Louis.

The following summer Harry grew bolder. He actually approached Louis several times and initiated small conversations. Louis seemed genuinely interested in what Harry said, staring at his face intently, eyes bouncing between lips and eyes. Harry, for his part, was enamored. But also in a relationship with Patrick, so he didn’t pursue anything, despite the fact that Louis was a massive flirt. Harry had a hard time resisting him and his blue blue eyes and strong tattooed arms and legs that Harry wanted to have wrapped around him. That summer Harry spent a lot of time thinking about Louis, especially while jacking off. It was embarrassing really.

Last summer was when it happened. It seemed Louis was waiting for Harry to arrive. Harry couldn’t wait to see Louis. They became friendly, in a flirty way, and went out of their way to see each other at staff events. They had lunch a few times, albeit with other staff with them, but they flirted shamelessly. Harry would feel guilty about Patrick afterward but never thought about him whenever Louis was in his eye sight. Soon, his days and nights revolved around Louis; where was he, what was he doing, who was he with…Harry seemed to have an internal compass when it came to Louis, he always knew how to find him. It seemed Louis had the same ability with Harry.

The last night of the season, before everyone headed back to school and their own lives, the staff met on the beach for one last bonfire blowout. Harry drank a few too many gin and tonics and Louis kept his solo cup filled with beer all night. Eventually the two of them ended up taking a short walk down the shore and found a spot to sit on a piece of driftwood away from the rest of the group. Harry remembers the moment; it was emblazoned in his memory.

Louis crossed his ankles out in front of him and burrowed his cup into the sand. He turned to Harry and said, in his breathy voice that sparkled in the few centimeters between them, “So, curly, what do you say? We gonna do something about this or what?”

Harry wanted to be surprised, he did, but he felt this coming over the past few weeks and days. He and Louis had upped the flirting and had become more sexual in their interactions. Harry hadn’t told Louis about Patrick; he wasn’t lying per say, it just hadn’t come up. And now, under the silver moon, with the waves crashing at their feet, Harry, for the life of him, could barely remember his own name let alone Patrick’s. Instead of answering Louis, Harry did what he’d been thinking of for weeks, years even: he kissed him.

In his small, dim bathroom Harry came with a loud gasp, shooting cum all over the shower wall and his hand, moaning Louis' name. As he shook with aftershocks, he remembered what Louis looked like as Harry’s large hand enveloped both of them and he brought them off quickly, harshly, breathing into each others mouths. Christ, he was beautiful.  His mouth in a small "oh", eyes blazing blue, locked on Harry's.  Remembering the sound he made while coming was enough to get Harry halfway hard again.  Harry leaned his forehead on the cold tile. Dammit. Louis. Harry really hoped they could pick up where they left off, otherwise he’d be spending a lot of time with his hand in the coming months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Again, this is purely a work of fiction. Let me know how you are liking it so far.

As it turned out, Harry and Louis ended up being guard partners on the lazy river the next morning. They couldn’t really engage in much conversation, but they talked every time they passed each other on the center walkway. Little innuendos; hints at their attraction.

“Is it possible that your legs got longer, curly?” Louis teased.

Next time around: “I don’t know, did your ass get rounder?” Harry mock whispered.

“You checking out my ass?”

“You checking out my legs?”

About 10 minutes before Harry was scheduled to switch posts and Louis was scheduled for break, Louis broke the spell.

“How’s Patrick?”

Harry could smell Louis’ aftershave, that’s how close he brushed up against him as they passed each other. As they neared each other again, Harry stared at Louis’ eyes and willed him to slow down. “We broke up.” Was all he said, hoping Louis would understand.

Next time around: “So you are a free man this summer?” Louis tugged on the bottom of Harry’s t-shirt.

Passing each other again: “Totally free. You?” A pat on the butt.

Next time around: “Totally free.” Huge smirk.

Harry couldn’t help it, a grin spread from one side of his face to another. He also willed his dick to not be so happy too.

After Harry did a final sweep before Chad could take his post, he sidled up to Louis. “So…free?”

Louis looked up at him, his dark lashes framing his crystal blue eyes perfectly.   “Free.”

Electricity sparked between them. Harry licked his lips and watched Louis’ pupils dilate. “What time does your shift end?”

“6:00. Yours?” Louis tugged on his shorts a bit.

“5:00.”

“Good to know. Good to know.” Louis smirked.

“Dinner at mine?” Harry’s voice dropped and he couldn’t help it but he moved even closer to Louis. He felt himself being pulled into his orbit.

“What are we eating?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

Harry didn’t miss the innuendo. “It’s a surprise.” He grinned, showing his large square front teeth. Louis smiled back, the moment frozen between them. “I’m in C, 3E.”

“I’ll be over around 7:00. Good?” Louis reached out and dragged his thumb across Harry’s hip bone, digging his other four fingers into the soft flesh there.

Harry sucked in a harsh breath. “Good.”

Walking away, Harry felt like he was moving on a cloud. Louis was coming to his apartment for dinner. For the first time in three years Harry was free to act on his dizzying crush on Louis. He scanned the park for Jen. He wanted to tell her everything. She, of course, knew about last summer; knew about the fact that Harry told Louis in a flurry of apology that he was in a relationship with Patrick, that it was ending, but he was still with someone. Jen also knew that Harry had hoped Louis would call or email sometime during the school year, but, much to Harry’s disappointment Louis didn’t reach out to Harry at all. He was mercilessly silent, but it didn’t change the fact that Harry spent nearly the whole year thinking about Louis and his lips and his hands…and his…other things.

He found Jen changing posts from the wave pool to the kiddy pool. He changed direction so he could pass by her on his way to his post at the three story “Raging Rapids” tube slide.

“Hey.” He greeted her anxiously, still grinning ear to ear.

“Hey Hey H!” She cheered, pausing to hug him briefly.

“Guess who’s having dinner at my place tonight?”

“Oooh! Me? Please say it’s me! Please say you are making chicken piccata!” Jen was practically drooling.

“No. Definitely not you and definitely not something with garlic.” Harry replied hastily, oblivious to his friend’s frown. “Louis. Louis is coming to my place for dinner!”

Jenn did a little squeal and jumped up on her toes once. Before she could full on shriek and grab him in an embarrassing display of excitement, Harry put his arm on her forearm and shushed her. “SSSSHHH. He’s probably watching!” He looked around quickly and saw Louis at the lunch counter getting food for his break. “Yeah. Tonight at 7:00 so you’ll have to go home tonight.” He couldn’t stop smiling. Jen was grinning like an idiot now too.

“No worries pal, I can stay with Allison. I have the 6:00am shift tomorrow.” The first shift of the morning was the worst. You had to clean up whatever the last shift from the night before left behind and you also had to prep the entire park for the day ahead, including safety checks, water checks, temperature checks…it was tedious to say the least.

“K…” Harry looked up at the Raging Rapids post and saw Luke glaring down at him. Luke was a dick. Luke could wait. “I gotta go. You’re off at 3:00, right?”

“Yeah…need me to help with anything?”

“Nah. I’ve got salad stuff and some salmon in the fridge.” Harry scrubbed at his freshly shaven chin, thinking what kind of wine or alcohol he had at home.

“Course you have all that stuff in your fridge. Why have peanut butter and jelly when you could have salmon?” Jenn teased.

“Yeah…not just salad stuff either….baby lettuces with heirloom tomatoes and imported parmesan cheese too, my friend.” Harry stuck his tongue out at her, already moving on.

“You are a food snob.” Jen called out to him, pivoting on her own foot.

“It’s part of my charm.” He laughed over his shoulder.

He could hear Jen chortling over the rush of water and bad 90’s rock blaring out over the loud speaker. Mentally, he was already preparing the meal and thinking about whether they should eat inside or out on the porch.

***********************************************

Harry slid the salmon out of the skillet and on to a pan to stay warm in the oven.   He peeked in the fridge at the covered plates ornately strewn with baby butter lettuce, julienne carrots, diced heirloom tomatoes and pretty little flowers made from cucumbers. He gave the homemade pineapple vinaigrette a quick shake.  Turning back to the stove to make his sauce for the salmon from the renderings in the pan, he heard the doorbell buzz. His stomach flipped. And flipped again.

Careful to turn the stove down to a simmer, he turned and rushed to the front door, feet slapping on the hard wood floor. The breeze coming off the ocean from the large French windows and sliding glass door ruffled his long hair that he left down for tonight. He really needed a trim, but he liked it long. He liked the way it felt tickling around the tops of his shoulders and neck and liked putting it up in a loose bun on the top of his head. He never was one for gender norms, he laughed to himself, looking down at his pink patterned Hawaiian shirt and tight white jeans.

He opened the door and there stood Louis. Louis, wearing a fitted light blue t-shirt and cutoff jean shorts. His shorts were obscene, showing off his strong muscular, tan legs. His calves and lower thighs were bare and pretty much taunting Harry from the doorway. Harry’s gaze slowly drew up Louis’ body til he met his eyes. Louis’ eyes were crinkled in a smile, as if he knew exactly what his legs were doing to Harry.

“Hi curly.”

“Hey.”

They stared at each other for a second. Harry’s wide green eyes were locked with Louis’ round blue ones. The air was definitely charged.

Harry finally came to. “Come in! Come in! Sorry…don’t know where my manners were just then.”

“No problem, curly. Could stand there all day and look at you.” Louis flirted. “For you.” He handed a chilled bottle of white wine to Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry responded warmly. His fingers touched Louis’ briefly and he felt scorched.

“So…looks familiar.” Louis joked, looking around the apartment, slipping off his Vans.

“Uh…yeah. Guess all the third floors are kind of the same, aren’t they?” Harry pulled out an ice bucket and filled it from the freezer. He dropped the bottle in it quietly and reached for glasses. Louis climbed into a barstool at the breakfast counter, eyes never leaving Harry.

“Yup. Looks just like mine in F.” Harry tucked that information away for later use. Building F was exactly next door. If he leaned over his balcony he could probably see Louis’ balcony.

“So…was thinking we could eat out on the balcony? If that’s OK with you?” Harry quirked an eyebrow and brought the glasses, ice bucket and opener to the counter where Louis sat. He stabbed the bottle and started twisting the cork with the opener.

“Yea. Outside sounds great. Beautiful night.” Louis swung his feet and took the glass Harry offered.

“To summer.” Harry announced, holding his glass up, the bright golden liquid sloshing gently in his glass.

“To picking up where we left off?” Louis said, lilting at the end, the hint of promise in his voice, sounding a tad on the smarmy side.

They two stared at each other and then burst into laughter, Harry nearly snorting wine out of his nose. “That was so…” Harry guffawed.

“Yeah…so…” Louis’ eyes were watering and he wheezed a little through his laughing. Harry bent over the counter and buried his head in his arms, his whole body shaking with laughter.

As the raucous laughter turned to giggles and then slow drawn out “aaaahs” the boys looked at each other over the counter.

“Sorry about that.” Louis finally stopped laughing, smiling brightly. “But seriously. I’m really glad we are both back this summer…you know…working together.”

“Uh…yeah. Me too.” Harry said quietly, sipping on his wine. It was good wine.

“Speaking of…” Harry placed his glass in front of him and traced the stem with the long fingers of his right hand, the small cross tattoo in the fleshy v of his hand stretching with the movement. “I wasn’t sure you’d be back…you know…since you graduated this year.”

“Yeah…well…I’m thinking of grad school and…well…seemed like a no brainer to come back here. Good money. Seniority. You know…” Louis lifted the glass to his pink lips but placed it back in front of him before he took a drink.   “And…uh…I was really hoping to see you again.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed. He felt warm all of a sudden in the small kitchen. “Yeah…was hoping to see you too.” He looked at Louis evenly across the counter.

“So. Tell me about Patrick.” Louis’ voice sounded abruptly serious.

“Wha? Huh?   What do you mean?” Harry couldn’t hide his confusion. He turned quickly and went to stir the sauce on the stove. He was thrown off by the question. He really didn’t want to think about Patrick tonight. Looking at the sauce and satisfied with the consistency, he flicked the stovetop off and turned to look at Louis. He was glad for the distance; it seemed he could think more clearly with some space between them.

“Yeah. Tell me what happened. Why did you break up?” Louis sipped his wine, a small smile escaping his lips.

“Well….” Harry began. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to tell Louis. Last summer, after they’d had their…whatever. Encounter? Harry had told Louis he had a boyfriend at school and that was sorry nothing else could happen. Louis had smiled and laughed it off, saying it was just a one night thing and that Harry shouldn’t stress about it. But then, after they dressed and Harry went to leave, Louis kissed him and Harry saw that look in his eye. Regret.   Harry left confused but more determined than ever to finish things with Patrick.

Harry looked at Louis again. He decided right then and there that he wanted to share things with Louis. For some damn reason, he wanted Louis to know things about him. He wanted to know things about Louis. He wanted to know what he sounded like first thing in the morning. He wanted to know if he liked chocolate or vanilla ice cream. He wanted to know about Louis’ family, if he was a dog or a cat person, he wanted to know everything. He exhaled. Slow down, Harry. It’s just dinner and only the first week of the summer.

“Well…we…uh…we broke up when I got back to school. It was hard on him and I…I just…look. He’s been my friend since we were in preschool. He was my first boyfriend. My only boyfriend. He and I grew up together. It’s complicated. But…I didn’t…I don’t…I don’t love him like that anymore. I don’t feel like _that_ about him anymore.” Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief. Louis stared at him openly, thinking about what he just said.

“Your first boyfriend?”

“Yeah. First everything.” The two of them looked at each other, not blinking. Louis seemed to consider Harry. Finally, he moved, taking another drink of the wine, draining the glass.

“So…what’s for dinner?” He chirped, the air suddenly lighter.

Harry thought he might have whiplash. Somehow he felt he was just tested. He thinks he might have passed. “Dinner? Yeah…dinner. Uh. Hope you like salmon? And salad?”

Louis smiled. “Sounds great.”

They ate dinner on the porch, looking out over the ocean as the sun set and the sky turned from orange to pink to purple and then finally to a deep midnight blue. They opened a second bottle of wine and drank that too. Harry brought out small dishes of mango and pomegranate sorbet, which Louis promptly ate all of his and then Harry’s, too.

“Dinner was fabulous, Hazza.” Harry smiled at the nickname. Louis was definitely a nickname kind of guy. Harry didn’t mind.

“Good. Glad you liked it.” Harry rubbed his hands up and down his arms, goosebumps breaking out over his skin beneath the nearly sheer fabric of his patterned shirt. “S’ cold. Wanna go in? I can start a fire?”

“Yeah. Sounds nice. Just have to pop off to the bathroom.” Louis grinned, pushing back from the small bistro table and picking up his glass and the two dessert bowls.

“Leave that. I’ll grab them. Go on. Go to the bathroom. You know where it is.”

Louis smiled at Harry and brushed past him to get through the door. He paused just in front of Harry, the balcony small and close. Their bodies pressed up against one another, the warmth spreading from the closeness of their torsos, groins and thighs.

“Hmmm.” Harry groaned a little, almost incapacitated at the nearness of Louis, the smell of him.

“You look really good tonight Hazza.” Louis murmured, tilting his head back just a little so they could look in each other’s eyes. Harry could feel Louis’ breath on his face and could smell the wine and shallots from dinner on his breath.

“Thanks. You…you…” Harry couldn’t finish his thought because suddenly their lips touched and Harry was lost. Soft, warm and wet; Louis kissed like he did everything. Full of life and like sunshine bursting from behind gray clouds. His tongue passed lightly over Harry’s bottom lip and Harry obliged, wanting more of Louis. He wanted to taste him. Feel him and have him all to himself.

Moaning a little into the kiss, Harry wrapped his left arm around Louis, his right arm occupied, holding the dishes. He pulled Louis tighter toward his body. Pressing his hand in to the small of Louis’ back, he could feel the hard ridges of Louis’ body, the softness of his small tummy. He felt so good. So damn good.   Harry licked into his mouth, amazed by the way their tongues fit together; exploring, probing, twisting. Warm and wet. Full of intent.

Louis let out a breathy moan and pulled away slightly. “Gonna piss myself here Harry if ya don’t let me go.”

Harry kept his large hand spanned across Louis’ back but leaned back enough to get a good look at Louis. His cheeks were tinted pink and his breath was coming a bit faster. His lips were slick with saliva and they looked a lovely shade of rose. Harry let his hand slide a bit lower, just resting on the swell of Louis’ ass, he scratched his fingers gently over the fabric of Louis’ jeans.

“Alright then. Go on. Don’t be too long.” He reluctantly let Louis go. Louis paused for a moment and then finally retreated toward the bathroom.

Harry took a deep steadying breath and cleared the table. He quickly loaded the dishwasher. He ambled back toward the living room where he found Louis sitting on the couch. Harry switched his ipod on and Etta James filled the room. Louis quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.   The tension was thick as Harry stared at Louis’ thighs opened slightly as he lounged in an open position. Harry sat next to him and cleared his throat.

Harry looked into Louis eyes and he saw desire reflected there. He wasn’t sure what to do next, he felt awkward and unexpectedly shy.

“Well, c’mon then.” Louis said simply, angling his body just enough to invite Harry in. Harry accepted the invitation.

Moving forward, Harry eased on top of Louis while Louis wrapped his left leg around Harry’s back, sliding down to lay on the couch. Harry’s lips found Louis’ easily, memorizing the contours and shape. Louis was so receptive, he greedily pulled Harry into the kiss, hands finding their way to Harry’s shoulders and back, clawing at the thin material of his shirt.

“Have to get this ridiculous thing off.” Louis muttered, angling his head back so Harry could kiss down the column of his neck. He brought his hands forward and started unbuttoning the few buttons Harry actually fastened. Harry sucked at a spot below Louis’ ear, eliciting the most beautiful moan from Louis. Harry felt himself grow harder in his tight pants.

“Let me…” Harry breathed out, sitting up to unbutton his shirt.

“Christ, Harry, you are fucking gorgeous.” Louis groaned when he saw what lie beneath Harry’s shirt. Tone muscles, littered with tattoos, hovered between Louis’ legs. Louis brought his hands up to splay on Harry’s pec, sliding them down, feeling every definition of muscle on his long torso. He stopped to play with Harry’s nipples and Harry moaned in response.

“Fuck, Lou. Your hands…”

“You should see what my mouth can do.” Louis whispered deeply in response, his agile fingers stopping at Harry’s waistband. “How does one go about getting these outrageously tight jeans off?”

Harry laughed weakly, wanting to be naked so badly. Before he bared himself to Louis, however, he wanted to see all of him first. “You first.” He reached out to pull of Louis’ t-shirt.

Rid of the pale blue cotton shirt, Louis’ tanned skin was on show for Harry. Harry leaned forward and licked over Louis’ collarbones, kissing and sucking intermittently. He dragged his nose along his shoulders and slid down his abs. Harry found one of Louis’ nipples and pulled it into his mouth, sucking roughly. Louis breathed out harshly and arched his back.

“H…Harry.” He moaned.

Harry hummed in response and brought his hand to the other side, rolling the nipple in time with his kissing and sucking. Puffy and erect, Harry switched sides so he could suck on the other one, moving his hand accordingly. Louis bucked his hips and Harry could feel his erection bump into his own. Harry’s tight pants were incredibly uncomfortable and he needed to get them off soon or he was sure he would die. Pulling off of Louis’ nipple with a pop, he stood up quickly and finished unbuttoning his pants and slid them down effortlessly. The open air hit his dick and he shivered.

“No underwear?” Louis smirked from the couch, his own hands fondling his nipples now. He writhed on the couch, breathing heavy. Harry could make out the outline of his cock in the seemingly tighter shorts and he wanted more than anything to see Louis naked and sprawled out underneath him.

“No underwear.” Harry confirmed, kneeling on the ground, placing his hands on Louis’ waistband. “Need to get these off…”

“Don’t let me stop you.” Louis teased, shifting his hips upward so Harry could slide the shorts off and down to the floor.

“May I?” Harry nodded toward Louis’ boxer briefs, fingers lightly pulling at the elastic already.

“Fucking do it already.” Louis exclaimed, still pulling at his nipples, a thin shine of perspiration on his forehead.

Harry slowly eased the pants down Louis’ legs and stared at Louis’ cock in awe. He’d been waiting for this moment for so long and now that it was here he could hardly believe his eyes. Louis’ cock was thick and beautiful; Harry longed to stare at it for days. Underneath his gaze, it twitched and Louis shifted his hips uncomfortably. God, he was fucking beautiful, Harry thought.

As Harry licked his lips and stared some more, Louis finally broke the spell, “Well? You gonna stare at it all night or put it to use?” His tone was teasing but Harry could tell he was bordering on desperate, especially by the way pre-come collected at the tip and dripped languidly on to Louis’ belly.

“Right. Sorry. OK…” Harry sputtered and crawled back between Louis’ legs. He licked up the underside and rolled his plush lips right over the head, moving his tongue in circles as he went. In one smooth go, he took Louis down all the way to the base, feeling the head bump the back of his throat. He swallowed around it and slid back up.

Louis moaned loudly. “F…f…fuck. Hazza. Your mouth…”

Harry grinned. If there was one thing he knew he was good at it was blow jobs. His mouth was made for giving head. He had little to no gag reflex and he loved sucking dick. What he lacked in variety of partners he made up in experience. Patrick was a big fan of Harry and his fellatio talents.  

Harry slid back down Louis’ cock, spit dripping out of his mouth, providing plenty of lubrication for his wet lips and tongue. Again, he swallowed him down and tasted a copious blurt of pre-come as Louis gently bucked his hips in time with Harry’s movements. Harry pinned Louis’ hips down with his large hands and increased his timing. Up and down he went, swallowing at every pass. Louis moaned and let out breathy little puffs of air, mixed with curse words and praises for Harry and his mouth. Harry moved with ease, up and down, up and down. Louis’ cock fit in Harry’s mouth perfectly.

“So good, Harry. You take my cock so good, Hazza. Look at you like a fucking princess swallowing me down. Fuuuuck…”

Harry smirked around Louis’ dick and popped off, licking the head like a lollipop. “Wanna come in my mouth, Lou?” He couldn’t believe that he was here, in this position, with Louis’ dick in his hand after all these months of fantasizing.

Louis’s hips stuttered and more come oozed from his slit. “Fuck yeah, Harry. Wanna come in your mouth…Jus’…Wanna…” He shifted and sat up a bit, hair mussed and cheeks flushed a violent pink. “Are you clean…I mean…want you to sit on my face while you suck me off.”

Harry paused, his hand stilling as he looked up at Louis. Spittle ran down his chin and his long curls were matted to his forehead. His own dick was painfully hard pressed up against the couch and he was sure he’d have to use some upholstery cleaner on the cushions tomorrow. Louis just asked him to 69. Louis just asked Harry if he could give him a rim job while he fucked him with his mouth.

Fuck. Harry could come right now and be happy.

Patrick was an avid anti-rim-job guy. He thought it was gross and unclean. He always rebuked Harry when he brought it up. Not that it stopped Harry from trying or suggesting it. They just never did it. Harry was forever intrigued by the idea of having someone tonguing him there. Fucking him with their mouth and tongue. He loved being fingered and fucked, but the idea of being rimmed was exotic and well, really drove him crazy. If just the idea of it made him impossibly hard he couldn’t imagine what actually doing it would do to him.

“Yes. Yes, please, Lou. Please.” He whined and started scrambling up as fast as his long legs would move.

Louis laughed a little and pulled Harry up to his face to kiss him. “Have you done it before Hazza?”

Harry looked into Louis crystal blue eyes and breathed out, “No…never. Have always wanted to.”

Louis kissed Harry deeply, pulling his mouth to him by cradling the back of his head and twining his fingers into Harry’s long hair. Breaking the kiss, he breathed out, “Then I’m going to make it amazing for you princess. You’re going to love it. Going to beg me to do it again and again.”

Harry shuddered and rutted against Louis, feeling their dicks slide together, his own spit making the way slick and easy.

“C’mon baby. Let me take care of you. Don’t worry about me for now.” Louis started to move, shifting out from underneath Harry. “Get on your stomach. Hands and knees. I’m going to go get a towel.”

Harry did as told, feeling incredibly exposed with his ass in the air. Louis was quick, thankfully, and was back in a moment, smoothing a towel under Harry’s crotch and placing another one behind Harry, for himself to lie upon.

“Ok, Harry, just relax, going to take such good care of you baby.” Harry leaned forward on his arms and breathed deeply. He was shaking with anticipation, sweat pooling in the arch of his back, dick twitching underneath him.

Softly, Louis kissed Harry’s hole. Harry’s so glad he washed thoroughly; inside and out. Just the feeling of Louis’ soft lips weakened Harry. He arched his back more and moaned loudly into the cushion. Louis laughed softly. “Easy there Hazza. You have such a beautiful little ass. Can’t wait to get my tongue in there.”

Harry couldn’t help it, he pushed back, searching for Louis’ mouth and wet heat. Louis didn’t disappoint. He licked out and ran his tongue in alternating loose and tight circles around Harry’s rim. He nibbled and licked, sucked and breathed warm air all over Harry’s puckered opening. Harry moaned loudly and rutted forward and back, seeking relief. Without warning, Louis plunged his tongue inside Harry. Harry lost his mind.

“Fuuuuuck, Lou!” He shouted out, pushing back into Louis’ face, come blurting out of his painfully hard dick. His fingers scratched along the fabric of the couch and he panted into the pillow.

Louis hummed from between his cheeks and used his tongue expertly. In and out he licked, his magical tongue searching out inside Harry’s velvet walls. Harry had never felt anything so exquisite; so unbelievably pleasurable. Louis was relentless. Tongue circling inside while his lips moved and suckled outside.  

Slowly, Louis entered a finger with his tongue. Harry pushed back even further. He was beyond modest now. All he wanted was to come. He went from feeling incredulous that this was actually happening (Louis fucking him with his tongue) to completely lost in the sensation of Louis’ tongue and finger. Louis, for his part, fucked Harry as if his life depended on it. His tongue and finger moved in tandem until finally, finally, he found Harry’s spot.

“Oh! Oh Lou!   That’s it. Right there! Aaaaah!” Harry let out a stream of moans that egged Louis on. He massaged Harry’s prostrate mercilessly and ran his tongue all around his rim, sucking and licking, pressing his face as far in as he could go.

Finally, finally, Harry came. Loudly, brazenly, without any hesitation or embarrassment. He came in long, hot, thick ropes all over the towel. Louis fucked him through it until Harry lay in a shivering heap in front of him. Louis slowly dragged his finger out and carefully kissed Harry’s hole one last time. He slid up Harry’s back and lay on top of him, his hard dick pressed between the cleave of Harry’s ass.

Louis swept Harry’s hair off of the back of his neck and peppered soft kisses along his hairline and shoulders. “Good?” He whispered.

Harry shuddered again and breathed out an exhausted “So good.”

“Hazza…need to…need to take care of this…” Louis groaned low in Harry’s ear as he started rutting up against Harry’s backside.

“Lou, let me…” Harry started to move. Louis pushed him back down.

“No, love, you stay right here. Let me use you.” Harry felt a twitch of interest in his spent dick at Louis’ forceful tone. He looked over his shoulder at Louis and what he saw took his breath away.

Louis was flushed and sweaty, his face still damp and his mouth swollen. His normally light eyes, full of mirth, were dark and lustful as he chased his orgasm. He pressed his dick into Harry’s wet crack and rutted forcefully, snapping his hips, pushing himself up on to his forearms. Harry wanted to make it as good for Louis as he did for him, even though his ass felt a little sore from Louis’ scruff, but still…he met Louis’ thrusts by arching his back and pushing his ass up into Louis’ groin thrust for thrust.

Within seconds he felt Louis still and could feel his back being showered in Louis’ come. Louis grunted out a long, low “Shiiiiiiit.” And collapsed on top of Harry’s back. Harry reached his long arms around and grabbed on to Louis’ ass and pushed him closer; Louis front pressed to Harry’s back, the come sliding between their torsos.

They lay like that for a few minutes, their breathing slowly coming back to normal. Louis spoke first. “Harry that was…”

“Yeah…” Harry breathed out.

“Gonna clean us up, k?” Louis whispered, scratching his nails along Harry’s scalp, kissing Harry’s left shoulder.

Harry hummed, bone tired and incapable of moving. Louis left and returned with a wet towel and first cleaned Harry’s back, then his own dick. “Roll over, Haz.”

Harry complied, sitting up so Louis could pull the soiled towels out from underneath him. Louis wiped Harry’s cock and groin carefully, Harry limp in his arms.

“Yer really a big baby, aren’t you?” Louis teased.

Harry could hardly keep his eyes open. He hummed happily and flopped back on the couch, pulling Louis with him. Louis threw the wet towel with the others and curled up into Harry’s warmth. Snuggled together, Harry put his chin on the top of Louis’ head and quickly drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep; content and happy for the first time in months.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this little story please share it! Any feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Harry felt cold. Dim light poured through the windows as Harry swiped a hand over his sleepy eyes. Images from the night before suddenly flooded his brain and he sat upright. Louis. He could make out the line of Louis’ back across the room as he was attempting to pick up his shoes quietly, almost exaggeratedly.

“Lou?” Harry’s voice was raspy first thing in the morning, especially after having Louis’ dick down his throat last night.

Louis stopped moving, still bent over. He stood up slowly and turned to face Harry. “Hey…go back to sleep.”

Harry was confused. Just a moment ago they were cuddled up together on the couch and now Louis was leaving. Harry glanced at the clock on the DVD player. 4:50 in the morning. “You don’t have to go. We can move to the bed if you’re not comfortable.” He scratched absently at his bare chest. He was glad for the light throw over his hips; just thinking about last night was giving life to his morning hard on.

“Nah. S’ Ok, Hazza. Gonna go back to my place. Gotta…got some things to take care of later today.” Louis slipped his shoes on and stopped to look at Harry from across the room. Harry just looked at him, uncertainty written clearly across his face.

Louis slowly walked toward the couch. He sat next to Harry and thought carefully before he spoke, “Last night was…” Harry smiled a full grin, dimples showing, cheeks pinking. “Yeah…last night was great, Haz. It’s just fun though ok? M’ not looking for anything serious, K?” He looked intently at Harry, willing Harry to understand whatever he was not saying.

Harry tried to mask his disappointment. Fun. Right. Of course Louis doesn’t want a relationship right now. It’s just fun. His heart beat wildly in his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so…let down. Harry schooled his features and smiled brightly.

“Fun. Yeah….It was fun…” He licked his lips once and settled back on the couch, angling away from Louis slightly, looking out the open window. In the grey dawn light, the ocean was turbulent.

Louis winced slightly, and rose to leave, still looking at Harry’s profile. “Yeah…Ok….so I’m gonna go.” Almost at a loss for words he reached out and ruffled Harry’s mussed morning hair, like one might do to a child. “See ya, Harry.” He fled the apartment, rushing out the door and closing the door with a quiet click.

Harry stared out the window and tried to piece together what just happened. He replayed the night before and couldn’t come up with any clues. Maybe he was too clingy in his sleep? Patrick used to say he was like an overgrown Koala bear, wrapped around him so tightly he thought he might strangle him in the night. He took a deep breath and willed the tears that threatened to spill over to stop, just stop. This was a one night thing. Maybe a summer fling, but no more. Harry knew he had no business jumping into another relationship after getting out of whatever it was he had with Patrick. He couldn’t even put a number on the amount of years he and Patrick had together because it really was his whole life.

He stared blankly at the sea stretched out for miles. It felt vast; endless. Usually, looking out at the water filled Harry with calm, but today, in the grey light of morning, it just filled him with hopelessness. He shuffled to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and pulled on his running clothes. He needed a run to clear his mind.

*******************************************

Slap. Slap. Slap.

Harry’s feet rhythmically slapped on the pavement below him. The sun had breached the horizon and was spreading golden blue light everywhere. It wasn’t yet too hot and the humidity was still just a dewy mist. Harry can hear his pulse whomp-whomping in his ears and can feel sweat trickling down his spine and gathering in the ringlets at the nape of his neck that escaped his bun.

_Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad_  
The only way you can know is give it all you have  
And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes, you'll say

_I, I did it all_  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived

The One Republic lyrics resonated in Harry’s heart and mind this morning. He had so many conflicting feelings about last night, about the summer stretched before him, about starting a life without Patrick. For the first time in his whole life he really was learning to stand on his own. Patrick was, at times, his crutch and at other times his shadow. For much of his life Patrick was the other half of the puzzle that was his entire being. Somehow, at some point, Harry’s pieces coalesced and created their own puzzle, leaving Patrick behind to figure out who he was on his own.

Last night was…amazing. Confusing. Hot as hell. Pretty much a life changing event for Harry. I mean, Louis’ tongue was a magical creature unto itself. The night was pretty incredible. But…at what cost? Harry didn’t break up with Patrick to replace him with someone else. Even if that someone was hot, funny, endearing and…Louis. They only had 12 weeks together and then they were both off to their own respective colleges and lives. Maybe Louis had it right. It was just fun. Meant to be a fun little fling; no more, no less. One night and one night only.

Harry felt a cramp creep into his calf so he slowed down to a jog and then a loose walk. “I Lived” switched to a dance mix of Chicago’s “Saturday in the Park”. Harry smiled because the song reminded him of Patrick. Harry had made fun of him relentlessly for finding a dance version of the classic hit from the 70’s. It just wasn’t right, he told him. And then he heard it. And, well, it worked. So it’s in his running mix. And there’s Patrick again, insinuating his way into every part of Harry’s life, even when he’s not physically there.

Pulling the ear buds out of his ears, Harry slowed as he came up to a familiar house. The yellow A-frame house sat on an ample lot with hydrangeas, rhododendron and deep green fern in lush clusters lining the tidy flower beds around the raised wooden porch. The porch gleamed white in the early morning sun; matching the picket fence that surrounded the house. From the gate hung a small, handwritten folksy sign that read “Welcome Friends”. Harry glanced up at the porch and broke into a large toothy grin, dimples popping out.

“Harry, my boy! Look at you out running so early in the day!”

“G’morning Ginny! Just trying to beat the heat.” Harry paused at the gate, looking up at the older woman sitting in the white wooden rocker at the top of the stairs.

“Come up and cool off?” She posed the question, already rising to get Harry a drink.

Harry smiled and ambled up the walk, nicking the gate behind him. Ginny Roberts was Jen’s grandmother. Jen had been staying with her every summer since she was 4 years old. Her parents would drop her off the last day of school in the spring and come get her Labor Day weekend every fall. Ginny was like a mother to Jen and, in turn, quickly became a surrogate to Harry.

Ginny came out of the house just as Harry pulled out the other rocker alongside the one previously sat in by the plump matriarch. “Strawberry lemonade, Harry dear. Made it myself with fruit from the farmer’s market.”

Setting the icy glass on the table next to Harry, she patted his shoulder and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek. “Working up a sweat, I see.” She teased, dabbing her mouth with a tissue pulled from her dressing gown pocket.

“Sorry, ‘bout that Ginny.” Harry apologized, pulling the hem of his t-shirt up to wipe down the perspiration from his face. He took a greedy gulp of the cool sweet beverage. “Mmmm….s’ good.” He smiled over at Jen’s grandma, settled back in her seat.

“So glad to see you Harry. Jen told me you and she are back at it this summer. Was hoping to see you this week.”

“Yeah…have the day off today. Thought I’d start with a run.” He rocked on his heels, the boards underneath the chair sighing out a rhythmic creak-creak.

“Jen came for dinner last night before she went back to the resort. Said you had a date? With that Luke? Lisle? What’s his name?” Ginny creaked in her chair in her own rhythm, discordant with Harry’s but pleasant, just the same.

Harry cringed a little. Of course Jen told Ginny. Loose lips Jen strikes again. He forced a small smile. “Louis. His name is Louis. And yeah…was just a dinner thing.” He looked away, noticing a hummingbird beating its little wings a few feet away nosing at the red tube feeder hanging from the cherry blossom tree. Such a fast moving little creature. The wings were just a blur; the body bobbing frantically around the sweet sugar water dripping from the feeder.

“Just a dinner thing?” Ginny looked at Harry over her glasses, crinkling up her nose and raising her eyebrows.

Harry studied Ginny for a moment. Shit, she was wise. Nothing got by her. Probably the reason Harry purposely ran past her house. The entire town was quiet at this hour except for the garbage collectors and Ginny Roberts. And, apparently, Harry. Ginny smirked a little, just a tiny little grin but she knew she got to Harry.

Harry blew out a breath. “Fine. You win.” He laughed a hearty laugh and took another deep drink of the lemonade. It was really good; sweet and tart with a little bit of something else? Lavender? Something soothing and fragrant.

“So…I’m taking it didn’t go that well? That’s why you are out running at the ass crack of dawn?” Ginny clicked her tongue at Harry and he couldn’t help but laugh at her vulgarity. For as sweet and loving as she was, she cursed like a sailor and swung back whiskey with the loudest, crassest Irishmen.

“Yes, Ginny. That’s exactly why I’m out running at the ‘ass crack of dawn’, as you put it. That and, I really needed a run and early is best in this kind of weather.” He attempted to chastise her, his efforts lost on Ginny.

“I admire your tenacity and attention to your physical health, darling boy, but what exactly happened that brought you out and past my house at this hour?” Ginny smoothed out her purple dressing gown and fluffed her soft gray hair. She really was something else.

“Yeah…so…ok. This is what happened. I cooked dinner and we had a really nice evening. Good conversation, couple of bottles of wine…”

“I like where this is going.” Ginny waggled her eyebrows.

“Yeah…so that’s exactly where it went only…” Harry cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Ginny’s penetrating stare, her periwinkle eyes framed in dark lashes, looking past what Harry said and hearing what he was really saying; or not saying.

“Go on.” Ginny’s tone was soft as she patted Harry’s cool forearm, the sweat drying and leaving him feeling sticky and damp.

“Yeah…so, I woke up and he was trying to sneak out. Literally. I caught him crouched over trying to sneak out without waking me. I mean, I don’t know what went wrong or why he was leaving without saying good bye. It was just…I dunno…weird, I guess. Made me feel…like…it didn’t mean anything to him.” Harry felt himself shiver, not sure if it was the memory or the way his wet t-shirt and shorts were cooling on his skin.

Ginny was quiet for a moment. “Well, did you discuss what was happening between the two of you…you know?”

Harry smirked, despite himself. This 70 something grandmother skirting around the issue of sex, yet still talking to him about sex, was endearing. And kind of funny. She was staring at him with that direct way of hers again so he cleared his throat and answered her. “No…no, it just kind of happened.”

Ginny nodded and hummed. “Well. I guess, if it ‘just kind of happens’ again, you need to talk before you do. You know. Do the do.”

Harry couldn’t help it. He laughed this time. Ginny gave such good advice, but she never made Harry feel stupid. She always couched the wisdom she shared with humor.   Such a lovely lady.

“Yeah…that makes sense. You’re right, Ginny.” Harry felt lighter. He felt like he could face the day. Conquer the world. At least see Louis again that night at the bonfire and not feel like a weirdo.

“Of course it does, love. Grandma Ginny always knows best. Now, give us a kiss and get yourself home to shower. You are a handsome boy and I love you, but you stink!” Ginny dramatically turned her head so Harry could kiss her cheek.

Harry bent over and inhaled Ginny’s familiar scent. She smelled like cinnamon and roses. Her lined cheek was soft under his lips as he pressed a kiss there. “G’bye Ginny. Thanks for the drink and the…you know…”

“I know.” Ginny smiled and gently pushed Harry away.

Harry gave her one last look over his shoulder as he popped his ear buds back in his ears. He gave her a big smile and a floppy wave. As Lady Gaga sang about being born this way, Harry raced home under the rising sun, eager to get some rest before the bonfire that night.

***********************

Harry heard someone calling his name from a tunnel. From far away he heard “Haaaaaarrrrryyyy. Wake up Haaaaaarrrrrryyyyy!”

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes in the dim room. What time is it? What is happening? Just as he was fully coming to, his bed shook violently and a big lump landed square on his chest and crotch.

“What the fuck?’ He yelled, as Jen giggled insanely, messing his hair with both hands. “Jen? What? What are you doing here?”

“Getting your lazy ass up and out of bed for the bonfire!” Jen sat up, straddling Harry. Harry had boxers on under the thin blanket but he shifted a little so Jen wouldn’t feel more than was decent. Wouldn’t want to traumatize her, after all.

“What time is it?” Harry croaked, fumbling on his bedside table for his phone.

“S’ 9:30. Called you for an hour after my shift ended then jus’ came over here and took a nap, watched some Real Housewives and couldn’t wait any longer. You musta had some night. You’ve been sleeping all day!” Jen rambled as Harry shoved her gently off of him. He swung his legs over the bed and rubbed his eyes.

“Shoulda woke me up sooner.” He grumbled.

“Shoulda set your alarm.” She teased back, not missing a beat.

Harry looked at his friend with a mixture of crankiness and adoration. He really loved this girl. She was the best friend anyone could ask for. Overcome with emotion, Harry grabbed Jen around the neck and pulled her in for a hug. Her face was close to his armpit so she, naturally, protested. 

“Let go of me you ape!” She was laughing and wrapped her strong arms around Harry’s torso so he knew she felt the same. Their friendship was so easy. So many times Harry found himself feeling thankful for Jen. Even though they didn’t go to the same college, they face timed and texted nearly every day and had long phone calls once or twice a week. They knew the intimate details of each other’s lives and could trace the lines of one another’s faces from memory. Jen was Harry’s soul mate. Too bad he was gay.

“So…did you make me dinner?” Harry arched an eyebrow, rising to go to the bathroom.

“Uh…not unless you count the leftover fries from the park I brought for lunch?” Jen called sheepishly, as Harry stood to pee, the door left ajar.

Harry returned to his bedroom to find Jen starfished on his bed scrolling through her phone. “So, that’s a no for dinner?” He leaned up against the door frame and scratched at the elastic waistband of his boxers.

“Well…I couldn’t help but notice you had some stuff for burgers in your fridge. Nasty turkey burgers, but whatev. All you have for buns are some gluten free crap and sprouted wraps—I mean, who wants their wraps sprouted? But still—they might resemble burgers if we cover them with enough cheese and ketchup.” Jen dropped her phone on her chest and beamed at Harry.

“You are such a lazy asshole. With terrible eating habits, I might add.” Harry pulled on a pair of track shorts from his drawer and started making his way to the kitchen. “Well…are you coming Roberts or what?” His deep voice reverberated down the hall.

Jen sprinted out the door of his bedroom. “I thought you’d never ask!”

“So, you caught him trying to do the walk of shame without waking you, huh?” Jen sprayed bits of burger and macerated bun all over the table in front of her.

Harry shook his head and pulled his lips up into a look of disgust. “Jen. Please. Really?” He gestured at the table in between them.

“It’s a sign of appreciation for the chef.” She mused, leaning back in her seat, unbuttoning her shorts.

Harry smirked and shook his head again. He reminded himself that he loved this girl. He really did, despite her slovenly eating habits. “Yeah…like I said in my text earlier. It was just weird. I thought it was a good night, but for some reason, it turned awkward. I dunno…talking to your grandma helped.” Harry’s long fingers wrapped around the bottle of cider ale in front of him, silver rings glinting in the soft lamplight.

The two of them were seated at the small dining table. They had made their way through three burgers and half of a cantaloupe. Four bottles of cider later, the clock was past ten and they could hear the sounds of the bonfire below cascading through the open windows.

“Grandma Roberts is a smart cookie, alright. Just try to take it easy, huh, H? You just got out of a relationship and you can let yourself have some fun for once, yeah?” Jen knocked ankles with him across the table. Her legs were nearly as long as his and she could easily reach.

“Yeah…I know.” Harry sighed. “I guess I just feel like things were over with Patrick for so long—for me, at least—and I’ve obsessed over Louis for so long.” He trailed off.

“Yeah…but who knows where Louis’ head is right?” Jen laughed lewdly, “besides in your mouth.” Harry frowned. “Kidding…kidding. You know what I mean? You have to talk to him.”

“But what if last night was it?” Harry asked in a tiny voice.

Jen studied her friend for a moment. “Well then, that was it. It was fun, right? And you finally got another piece of Louis, right? Then you just…move on. OK?”

Harry took a long drink from his bottle. “Yup.” He agreed. “Let’s get ready, huh?”

*******************************

About 10 minutes later Harry emerged from his room wearing a nearly see through off white cotton shirt, unbuttoned indecently and rolled up tight around his biceps. The shirt had threads of gold woven through it in vertical stripes, and was soft and draped loosely from his broad angular shoulders. The shadows from his tattoos and dark areolas could be seen through the sheer material of the shirt and it looked like it was made for him. Hung loose on his hips were light white linen pants that tied at the waist. They hung casually on his long frame, exposing laurel tattoos on each hip. As he moved the pants were fluid and made his endless legs look long and graceful. He put on a pair of white and beige natural fiber flip flops and kept his hair down, swept off to the side from his wide forehead.

Jen flipped off the tv and let out a long whistle. “Oooh…you aren’t messin’ around, are you H?”

Harry rummaged for his key. “What do you mean?” He looked up at Jen, standing a few feet away.

“The fuck-me shirt and pants, Harry, what do you think I’m talking about?”

“Jus’ clothes, Jen.”

“Hmm mmm.” Jen hummed. “Right. And if I tell you your dick looks spectacular in those ‘just clothes’ pants?”

Harry grinned. “Hadn’t really thought about it.”

Jen walked around him in a slow circle. “Speaking of…what kind of underwear does someone wear in pants like that?”

Harry mumbled.

“Sorry, didn’t hear you?” Jen feigned ignorance.

“Said I’m wearing a thong.” Harry’s cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

Jen doubled over laughing. “Oh Styles, that is good stuff!” Still laughing, Jen reached out and patted Harry’s butt. “Smooth. No panty lines. Looking good, my friend.”

Harry shoved her hand away. “Well what do you expect? Can’t just put on a pair of boxers or tighty whities, can I?” He asked her incredulously. Jen herself was dressed in her trademark running shorts and tank top. She had this outfit, her uniform she called it, in just about every color. It worked for her.

Jen kept laughing as they walked out the door. “Priceless, Harry. Truly priceless.”

The beach was lit up with torches and a large fire burned near the water. Music was playing from speakers set up on the perimeter and there was a makeshift do it yourself bar where the volleyball net usually was. People were scattered about on blankets and Adirondack chairs dragged from the bluff above the beach. Some people were dancing and it looked like there were a few brave souls in the water. The temperature had dropped some but there was still a sultry quality to the night air, making the fabric of Harry’s shirt cling to his back.

Jen steered Harry toward the bar where they deposited a bottle of gin Jen had brought and a pitcher of long island ice tea that Harry had made earlier in the day. Jen quickly mixed up a gin and tonic for herself and Harry poured a red solo cup of his concoction for himself, loading it up on ice and adding a festive paper umbrella. Flair. Looking around the beach, Harry purposely tried not to look for Louis. He really tried. But, of course, the first person his eyes land on is Louis. Louis, who is in the center of a circle of people, holding court, telling a story that, of course, has everyone in stitches.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. He was so fucking beautiful.

Jen elbowed him roughly. “C’mon, let’s go sit by the fire.”

Harry didn’t answer; just let himself be dragged along. Jen steered him over to the fire and plopped down on a blanket alongside Allison and Chad and some others from the water park. Harry sat on the end of the blanket on his knees, fiddling with some beach grass he found lying in the sand. He couldn’t help it, but his eyes sought out Louis from across the beach.

Louis had moved over to the bar and was eyeing all the bottles and libations lined up in messy rows. He lifted Harry’s pitcher and took note of the label Harry printed neatly and adhered to the plastic. “Harry’s Happy Tea” and in smaller letters, “AKA Long Island Ice Tea”. Louis whipped his head around the beach and found Harry—staring at him. Of course. Of course Harry was staring at him because Harry was an idiot. He looked away quickly, trying to insert himself in the conversation around him.

“So, anyway, the mom says…” Allison is laughing, holding her stomach, “the mom says...’I know, but can you do the same for my husband?’” Everyone laughs and Harry, confused, because he was hopelessly obsessed with Louis, joins in because he can’t bear to look and see if Louis is still at the bar or if he caught him looking at him.

Jen pats Harry on the knee and says, “That reminds me of the time that kid peed in the hot tub, remember H?”

“Hmm?” Harry, for the life of him, has no idea what Jen is talking about, he’s wildly trying to look everywhere but where Louis is.

“You know…that time the kid peed in the hot tub and said he was trying to make it warmer?” Harry stared at Jen while everyone around them laughed and continued the conversation.

Harry took a sip of his tea. It was strong. On top of the ciders, Harry could feel a buzz building in his limbs, making him feel loose and floaty. Harry kept drinking and listening to his friends talk animatedly around him. Harry often found himself in groups, looking in from the outside. He was well liked, and had a lot of friends; it’s just that he didn’t need to be the center of attention. He was just happy to be with everyone and observe, quietly, doing his own thing. Sometimes, in situations like this, Harry was just as happy to sit in a chair and watch the goings on instead of participate.

Well into his first cup of Happy Tea, he finally let himself glance around the party. Like in some absurd romantic comedy, Harry locked eyes with Louis. Across the fire now, standing with a group of guards, this time it was Louis caught looking at Harry. Harry smiled a small private smile and Louis returned it.

Louis’ skin was golden in the firelight and his downy hair stood up at odd angles and created soft shadows on his cheek bones. His arms were bare in a loose fitting black tank top and he wore a pair of casual track shorts, black as well. His feet were bare and god, his legs…Harry could stare at those legs all day. His legs flexed as he dug his toes into the sand and his well-defined muscles seemed to be pulling Harry right up off of the ground and toward him.

Louis motioned to Harry and pointed toward the edge of the party. Harry understood and got up to move toward the driftwood bench that the two of them sat on last summer. Jen looked up at him as he got up to leave and gave him a small nod and the “ok” symbol with her fingers. He nodded and smiled and she understood. He was ok.

Louis got to the bench first and gave Harry a large toothy grin, eyes crinkling. “So, Harry….”

“So…Louis…”

Harry sat down next to Louis, extending his legs and folding his hands on his tummy, long body stretched out on the bend and sand before him. Louis tucked his right leg under him and swung his left out into the sand, drawing patterns with his toes. He turned toward Harry.

“What’s with all the white pants, H?” Louis spread his palm out on Harry’s thigh, searing the flesh beneath.

“S’ summer?” Harry shrugged, staring at Louis’ hand. “You don’t like them?”

“On the contrary, Harold. I actually love them. They suit you. You are one of the few guys that can actually pull this whole…” Louis circled his hand around Harry’s midsection, dropping it back on his thigh, “beachcomber come gigolo kind of thing.” Harry giggled and tipped his cup back, finishing his drink.

“So…last night…” Louis began.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up and met Louis’. “Yeah?”

“Sorry I left so fast this morning…I…I…uh…” Louis stammered.

“You what?” Harry asked softly, kindly.

“Yeah…I don’t like…I don’t do sleepovers, you know?”

Harry didn’t know. “Ok. Why not?”

“It’s just…I’m not looking for anything serious or exclusive and I…I just never have…liked sleepovers.” His eyes were guarded and he moved his hand back to his own lap.

Harry considered what Louis said. “Ok…” He wasn’t sure what his response to this was supposed to be. He turned and looked out at the black sea. The moon was hanging low above the horizon, nearly full and casting a white glow on the dark water. The waves were soothing, as always, and Harry let himself be lulled by the crashing sound as they met the shore.

“Haz…it doesn’t mean I don’t want you. I do. So goddamn much.” Harry looked over at Louis, desire pooling in his eyes. Louis licked his lips and continued, “You are so fucking hot and…I just…I just don’t do sleepovers. Is that a deal breaker?”

Harry softened and turned toward Louis, “Of course it isn’t Lou, and of course it’s ok. We can do whatever you want…I just…we need to talk about stuff like this if we are gonna…you know…be together again. And I…”

Louis cut Harry off and scooched closer. “I hope we will ‘be together’ again. I’ve been hard all day thinking about you and that mouth of yours.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. So…Louis had been thinking about him all day too. But they still need to talk…they have to clear things up…discuss things like mature adults.

Before he could even string together a coherent sentence to put voice to these thoughts, Louis’ tongue was in his mouth. Hot, wet and so so smooth, Louis’ tongue was gliding over Harry’s. Harry moaned and opened his mouth more to accept Louis fully. Louis moved, without taking his lips off of Harry’s, and straddled him on the bench, aligning their cocks, fattening up with every slick pass of their tongues.

“This ok?” Louis breathed into Harry’s mouth.

How could it not be? Harry nodded vigorously and moved his hands to cup Louis’ ass, pulling him closer, inhaling Louis’ scent mingled with the salty night air. How could everything not be ok with Louis in his arms, hearts beating side by side, tongues mapping each other? Things are definitely ok, Harry thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know how you are liking it so far. This is a complete work of fiction. I do not know any of the boys and all of the characters are completely a product of my imagination!

“Tommo! Yo, Tommo, where ya hidin’?” Loud voices emerged from behind the tall beach grass surrounding the driftwood bench where Louis and Harry are presently (rather indecently) grinding.

Louis broke their string of exceedingly dirty kisses with a loud smacking noise.

As if in slow motion, the two boys turned their heads to find Luke and Jim stumble out of the grass a few feet away from them.

“Fuck…Oh boy! Sorry…er….” Luke mumbled as he hurriedly turned around.

Jim was less subtle, “Jeez you two, get a fuckin’ room.”

Harry looked away, hiding his face in Louis’ shoulder, a small giggle escaping his lips. Louis looked the two of them head on and barked, “Well, you found me. What’s so important?” Even though he stopped sliding around on Harry’s lap, he was still embarrassingly close, making it hard for Harry to breathe.

“Yeah…right. Well, we need your help closing things down. It’s past 2:00 and we told management we’d wrap things up by now.” Jim explained.

Luke, still turned away, called out “And no one’s listening to us, Tomlinson. You’re the one with the big mouth.”

Jim took one more look at Harry and Louis, smirked, and said, “Once your hard on isn’t so obvious, Lou, come on out and give us a hand…” The two of them laughed their heads off at the bad pun all the way back to the party. Louis and Harry could hear them continuing their lighthearted banter for a few more moments until their voices blended in with the night.

Harry was mortified. He was pretty sure everyone knew he was gay but he hadn’t really come out, exactly. That’s the thing he hates about being gay; coming out was a continual process. Everyone you meet makes the assumption that you are not gay until you tell them otherwise. No matter now, he figured, Jim and Luke know for sure now.

He squeezed Louis’ backside one more time before looking up at him. Louis had a gentle smile on his face and he pushed Harry’s long hair from his face. “Don’t be embarrassed because of those two clowns, Hazza. Luke’s a tool and Jim couldn’t care less about what we do when we aren’t working.”

Harry loved that Louis could read his mind. He smiled a little and kissed Louis’ shoulder softly. “So…”

“So…” Louis breathed, hands landing on either side of Harry’s long slender neck. “I gotta…”

“Yeah…” Harry smiled, biting his plump bottom lip, reflecting the moonlight overhead.

“Can I come up to yours after I take care of my…uh…hosting responsibilities?”

“Shit. Yeah? That’s…Lou, that’s great. Fine. I mean, yes.” The words tumbled out of Harry’s mouth. “Fuck. Sorry. Yes, please, come up to mine.”

Louis laughed a little and pecked Harry on the cheek. “You are too cute.” He murmured, climbing off his lap and adjusting himself.

Harry looked down at his own crotch and smiled sheepishly at Louis. Nearly see through, thin white pants might not have been the best idea after all. Louis noticed.

“So you might…uh…wanna wait a few minutes, huh?” He said, gesturing at Harry’s lap.

“Looks like it.” Harry dimpled.

“Just don’t take care of anything before I can, alright?” Louis chirped as he followed Luke and Jim’s foot prints through the grass.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Harry responded coyly, willing his dick to cooperate so he could get back to his place and Louis.

A few minutes later, Harry found Jen, who was lying on a blanket with her head in Allison’s lap. “Harry!” She laughed when she saw her friend and his long legs making their way toward her on the beach. Her voice was loud and her laugh louder.

Harry stood over her and assessed his friend. It appeared as if she’d over consumed her share in gin this evening. “Jen-Jen! You feeling alright?”

“Had a wee bit too much lovely, lovely Harry. Best friend in the world. Harry, Harry, Harry. Harry is a weird word. Say it over and over and it sounds so weird.” Jen giggled and ended her laughter with a loud burp.

Allison looked down at Jen with a smile on her face. For the first time, Harry noticed that Allison looked at Jen sort of like…like he looked at Louis. What?

Allison likes Jen. Allison has a thing for Jen. What? When did this happen?

As Harry was figuring this out, Jen was going on about how Harry rhymes with berry but they have different vowels, and isn’t that weird? Allison beamed down at Jen, all the while smoothing her long blonde hair back on her head, several loose strands having made their way out of the band Jen pulled the thick waves up with.  Huh. Harry was a bit tipsy but not drunk enough to miss this obvious display.

“So…Louis’ coming back to my place. Sorry, Jen, but…”

“She can stay with me!” Allison wasted no time interrupting Harry.

Harry laughed inwardly and tried desperately to keep his eyebrows neutral. “Yeah? Ok with you Jen?”

“S’ wonnerful, Harry berry. Allison here will take good care of me, won’t you Allison?” Jen’s eyes drooped and she slurred and looked positively sloshed in Allison’s lap.

“Better than good, Jen. Promise Harry, she’s in good hands.” Allison beamed up at Harry.

Harry looked from Jen to Allison and back again. He really hoped Jen didn’t puke all over Allison tonight. From the looks of it, Allison would still be googly eyed for her despite any drunken vomiting. “Ok, thanks Allison. Call me if you guys need anything. See you tomorrow.”

Jen smiled a sloppy grin and pulled Allison’s free hand up to her chest, just where her heart lie. “Allison, have I told you how much I love you lately?” All Allison could do was grin dopily and let her hand drop heavily between Jen’s breasts, nipples showing under the taut fabric of her tank, all modesty abandoned on Jen’s part.

Harry shook his head and told himself he’d have to give Jen a massive amount of shit about this tomorrow. He couldn’t wait!

Back in his living room, he could hear the sounds of the party breaking up as he lit candles around the living room, kitchen and bedroom. Not too many. He didn’t want to set too much of a creepy—I’m—way—too—into—lifetime—movies vibe, but he wanted the lighting to be soft and he loved the way his place smelled when filled with the lavender, vanilla and sandalwood scents from his candles.

Every once in a while he could hear Louis’ voice rise above the waves and the din of drunk revelers. The way Louis shouted out commands and laughed heartily with their coworkers made Harry’s stomach flip. Louis had such a way with people. He easily commanded them, but in a jovial and respectful way. Last summer Louis had told Harry his plan was to become a social worker with high school kids. Listening to the way Louis controlled the scene below and knowing how gentle Louis could be when talking one on one made Harry certain he would be good at it.  

Harry lay down on the couch and crossed his legs. His limbs felt loose and relaxed and the buzz from the alcohol was pleasant in his brain and on his tongue. The breeze coming off of the sea was cool tonight and brought in just a tease of the scent of rainfall. Damp, but clean, the smell was soothing. Without warning, Harry drifted off to sleep, heavy and warm on his sofa.

*********************************************** 

Waking for the second morning in a row with a start, before dawn, Harry realized he was asleep on his sofa, fully clothed. The second thought in his head was, “Louis”.

Disoriented, Harry pushed himself off of the couch and sat up. He looked at the clock. 4:45 in the morning. Shit. Looking over at the door, that he was facing last night when he passed out, he saw a bright orange post it note stark against the white of the smooth door. He stumbled over to the note, aware of his wrinkly linen pants and last night’s shirt laden with sand, spilled tea (Beer? Harry couldn’t be sure) and sweat.

_You look so cute when you are sleeping…didn’t dare wake you. You owe me. XX Lou_

Well, shit. Harry cursed himself for falling asleep, but couldn’t help but smile at the note. Louis thought he looked cute. Louis told him last night he’d been thinking of him. Louis likes him but has a problem with sleepovers and maybe commitment? Huh. Louis just wants casual. Harry has never done casual but he sure as hell is willing to try for Louis.

After brushing his teeth and taking a few pain relievers for the impending hang over head ache, Harry decided a run was in order. He changed into running clothes and took off barefoot into the early morning fog to clear his mind and get ready for the day. While running along the shore (he could run along the shore for about 2 miles before there were any obstructions like piers, marsh or high grasses—it was one of his favorite treks, especially early in the day and when he wanted a short run), Harry found himself thinking about what would make Louis fear commitment. He wondered how he could find out more without prying.

The thing about Louis is that Harry was undeniably attracted to him, and he was pretty sure Lou felt the same…it’s just that there was something holding Louis back, something Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on. One thing Harry has noticed about Louis is that he skirts around talking about issues of real importance. Harry has tried, once or twice, and Louis always seems to change the subject or make a joke. Especially when it has to do with himself personally. Harry, for his part, always wears his heart on his sleeve. It’s, he supposes, one of his better and worse qualities. Patrick always told him he was “too nice” and “too sweet for his own good”. Harry always just lived his life the way he was brought up; to do unto others as you would like them to do unto you. That included honesty. He just wanted to live an honest life and, hopefully, have people in his life be honest with him.

Slowing to a loose walk, Harry felt the wet sand squish through his toes along the shore. The sun was just breaching the horizon, a thin blinding white line resting on top of the dark sea. Golden blue sky stretched out all around him. Breathing heavy, sweat soaking through his neon orange tank top, Harry tightened the elastic on his loose bun. Harry pulled the wet fabric of his shirt up over his head and tucked an end of it into the elastic of his bright yellow running shorts. The fabric pulled across his thighs, muscles burning from exertion. Harry loved the clean feeling in his lungs and on his skin after a good run. It was exhilarating and calming all at the same time.

His thoughts circled back to Patrick. He still hadn’t responded to his text, but he knew the quiet wouldn’t last. If there was one thing Patrick exceled at it was being indefatigable about what he wanted. Top of his class at every level, he had already graduated college a full year early and was slated to take over his family’s business—the youngest executive in their lineage. He wasn’t used to hearing no, and if he did, he figured out how to get you to change your mind, or he found a loophole.   Like Harry’s openness, it was his blessing and curse.

Harry has only ever known Patrick. Patrick took the lead on everything. Their relationship, their social live, their home life….everything. This past year was a true growing experience for Harry. He moved from their spacious two bedroom loft apartment to his own tiny studio just off campus. He had begun making his own friends and he found a niche in the small artist community on campus. He slowly extricated himself from Patrick and their life together, while Patrick still held the illusion that there was still a placeholder in his for Harry. He told Harry, on many occasions, that “when he came back” things would continue as if they had never broken up. Where Harry saw their relationship as over, Patrick merely saw it on hiatus,

Being free from Patrick and all the trappings of a committed relationship, Harry was uncertain of what to do when it came to Louis; or anyone he was romantically interested in. He never had to think when it came to relationships. With Patrick, it was easy. It just was. It had always been. This was new. Entirely new and scary and exciting at the same time.

Harry wanted Louis and it made him breathless. The overwhelmingness of it. The complete want of it gave Harry the feeling of standing on a precipice, poised and ready for all of it; everything Louis would give him. The dizzying effect of Louis and the desire Harry had for him made Harry feel bolder than he ever had with Patrick. It made him want to…put himself out there. To assert himself. To let Louis know that he could open up to him. To show Louis how much he wanted him and all that came with him.

As if on cue, Harry heard a low whistle. His back was turned from the staff condo complex as he cooled down on the beach with some stretches. His mind had wandered to thoughts of Louis as he lost himself in his post workout cool down. Harry turned slowly in the direction of the whistle and saw the man himself walking purposefully toward him. Even from 20 or 30 feet away, Harry could see the mischievous smirk plastered on Louis’ face. Dressed for work already (what was it? Barely 5:45am?), the Flamingo Falls red life guard shirt pulled across Louis’ chest, showing off taut muscles beneath. His board shorts clung to his thighs as he walked across the sand. Harry was frozen in place.

Jesus. Would Louis always have this effect on him? As if he couldn’t breathe or even have another thought in his head but Louis, Louis, Louis.

“Look who’s up. Sleeping beauty!” Louis called, as he stopped about 2 feet from Harry, still breathing heavy from his run.

Harry, skin shining in the early morning light with perspiration, smiled like an idiot. “Lou.” He finally managed.

“That’s me.” Louis smiled a blinding grin, his eyes alert, if not a little tired looking and puffy.

“Sorry about last night…” Harry began, pulling his shirt from his waistband and swiping it across his forehead and face.

Louis tracked his movements. “No worries. Guess you were tired. Can’t say I was exactly wide awake by the time I made it to your place. Was a mess down here.”

Harry glanced around the beach, spotless and ready for whatever the employees brought its way today. “The party was a success, then?”

“Was smashing. You have fun?”

“Yeah…was fun. But…” Harry pulled at his full bottom lip with two of his fingers on his right hand.

“But?” Louis stepped closer into Harry’s space.

“But…was sorry it ended the way it did.” Harry breathed out.

“Hmmm…” Louis hummed deep in his throat. “Me too…but I guess you’ll have to owe me.”

Harry breathed in Louis’ clean scent and focused on the pink line of his upper lip, softly encased in light reddish brown whiskers, at least two days of unshaven skin there. Louis smelled like something spicy. And faintly of chlorine and last night’s beer. It was an intoxicating combination.

“I don’t mind owing you. Like to pay up soon though…” Harry licked his lips and brought his large hand up to the back of Louis’ neck.

“I like this concept.” Louis said, arm sliding around Harry’s waist, hand splayed on the curve of his lower back, sweat pooling there, cooling under Louis’ hot soft touch.

Harry slowly brought their mouths together. He licked softly at Louis’ lips and Louis opened up to him immediately, pliant and so open against Harry. Their tongues met and Harry could swear he felt the earth tilt under his sandy wet feet.

Louis pushed his torso flat against Harry’s and slid his hand up Harry’s broad back to twine his fingers in Harry’s hair, pulling the damp tresses from their tie. Harry slanted his head so that he could deepen the kiss, inhaling Louis, filling his senses with the boy that fit him so well. Louis moaned softly as their tongues danced together with the ocean keeping time behind them.

Harry broke the kiss but kept a firm hold on Louis, his long fingers finding their way to the narrow place between Louis’ shoulder blades.

“You smell so fucking good, Haz.” Louis breathed into Harry’s mouth, softly kissing his full bottom lip.

“Smell gross. Need a shower.” Harry chuckled against Louis’ mouth.

Louis brought his hands up to rest on either side of Harry’s heart, small fingers spread on the firm muscles there. “I work til 2:00. How about you?”

Harry’s long arms caged Louis in his embrace, hands slipping into the waistband at the back of his shorts. Louis groaned at the intimate contact. “8:00 to 4:00 for me today.” He flexed his palms, grabbing a healthy handful of Louis’ ass, hands sliding further.

“H-H-Harry.” Louis stuttered, dropping his head on Harry’s shoulder, his nose bumping a smattering of small tattoos.

“Hmm?” Harry teased, ducking down to lick along Louis’ pulse point below his ear. Harry could feel Louis hardening against his hip. His own cock had sprung to attention when he realized that greeting of a whistle belonged to Louis.

“Have to work, Harry.” Louis’ voice was soft and his breath warm and so very gentle caressing the shell of Harry’s ear. “Don’t want to embarrass m’self with a hard on.” He giggled and nibbled on Harry’s ear lobe.

Harry pulled Louis impossible closer and felt their erections slide against one another through their shorts and he gasped. His thumbs moved along the top of Louis’ crack inside his shorts, earning him a noticeable tremble and moan from Louis. The thing about Louis is that he is impossible to let go of. He’s like a drug. A little is not enough. Harry brought their mouths together again, licking hot and insistent into Louis’, the arousal growing between them. He stopped when Louis started moaning louder because he wasn’t a total monster. He knew how hard (no pun intended) it would be for Lou to show up to the park in his thin shorts and listen to their coworkers tease him endlessly about the not so small and obvious situation in his pants.

Harry pulled his hands reluctantly from the back of Louis’ shorts, where they fit so well. He placed them on Louis’ hips, squeezing gently.   Louis looked dazedly up at Harry. “Where did that come from?”

“Hmmm….got a few tricks up my sleeve.” Harry said with a wink, totally bluffing because he was definitely making this up as he went along. It’s just that Louis made him want. Want so much more of Louis.

“So. Surfing.” Louis was back, the haze lifting from his face, as he pushed away more from Harry. Harry frowned at the loss of Louis’ heat, a small crease appearing between his wide bottle green eyes.

“Surfing?” Harry asked, clearly confused.

“Surfing.” Louis confirmed, dropping his hands from Harry’s skin, the imprint left there. He adjusted himself in his shorts with a little cough and a smirk shot at Harry.

“Surfing.” Harry repeated, letting his own hands fall to his sides. His skin was cool and feeling shivery so he slipped his tank back on.

“Allison and I are going up the coast to Crystal Cove to surf tonight. Thought maybe you and Jen might want to go?” Louis fluffed his hair, fringe falling back into messy perfection.

“Oh. Yeah…Jen and I? That could work.” Harry was flustered. Surfing was not his thing. He knew not one thing about surfing other than you put yourself on this little tiny board and battled the great big sea. Alone. On waves. That could kill you.

“You don’t surf.” Louis made the obvious observation, laughing lightly at the growing panic on Harry’s face.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, idly wondering what happened to the elastic. “”Yeah…no. Don’t surf. I’d love to…you know…come watch? I could make us a little picnic for when you guys are done?”

Louis beamed at him. “Sounds fabulous, Hazza. So, it’s a date?”

“A date.” Harry repeated, blinded by Louis’ wide white smile.

“K…I’ll text you details later. See you at the park?”

“Definitely.” Harry grinned a lopsided grin, feeling light and happy, just basking in Louis and his beautiful smile.

Louis leaned up and pecked Harry on the cheek, lips ghosting over his deep dimple. He turned away and jogged toward the path. Harry was sure he was going to be late. He hoped he didn’t mind. Harry certainly wouldn’t. Kissing Louis and making plans with Louis would be worth anything as far as Harry was concerned. Could he get any more pathetic?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinny dipping! As always, this is purely fiction. Nothing real here, folks. If you like my work send me a comment! Thanks for reading.

“Right. So you don’t know?” Harry looked at Jen over his cup of coffee. He was going to need a lot of caffeine to get through today. Only three hours of sleep, some exercise and Louis induced adrenaline might not be enough.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Jen sounds ticked off. Not that Harry blames her. He’s only asked her three times now.

“Well. How do you not know?” Harry is still having a hard time processing it.

Jen picks up her plate and places it in the sink, the smell of cinnamon French toast still hanging sweetly in the air of the kitchen. “Harry. How many times to I have to say it? I just don’t fucking know, ok?” Exasperated, she places her hands on her hips, cinching her waist so it looks impossibly tiny between her curvy hips and ample chest. “I just never…I don’t know. I never met anyone that I clicked with, you know? But…I do think that…there’s something there with Allison, I don’t know. I don’t know what that makes me.”

Harry thinks about this. See, he’s known he was gay from the time he could tell the difference between girls and boys. He talked about it with his mother when he was 5 or 6. He remembers telling her that he wanted to kiss a boy in his class. She asked him why and he said, “because I’m gay, silly.” A testament to his parent’s good parenting, Harry never felt ashamed about his sexuality and he never felt he had anything to hide. He was so surprised when he met people who were closeted out of fear or embarrassment. But this was new. Jen was 22 years old. How did she not know? Is she gay, bisexual, straight? What? Hell, Harry was ok with asexual, pansexual, transgendered, nonbinary….whatever. But, how did she not know?

It wasn’t always so easy for other people.

“Jen-Jen. I’m not judging you. I just…guess I always thought you were straight because you’ve only ever talked about finding guys attractive.” Harry got up and went to his friend across the kitchen.

“Yeah…I know.” Jen breathed out a frustrated breath. Harry wrapped his arms around his friend and brought her close. She held him tight.

“So…tell me about this thing with Allison.” Harry led them back to the breakfast bar.

“I dunno. We…uh…we kept in touch this year, more than in other years.” Harry nodded. He knew this. Jen had mentioned it a few times during their many talks. Things like, “Oh, Allison did this” and “Allison says hi”. Nothing that really made Harry think anything was different. “Yeah…so…and when I got back last week we just started hanging out. A lot. We have a lot in common and…she’s so nice. She so attentive and yeah…I just…she’s hot ok? Is that what you want to hear?” Jen barked out the last bit, making Harry laugh out loud.

Still chuckling, Harry said, “Yeah…Ok. So she’s hot! You don’t have to say it so accusingly. I didn’t make her hot after all!”

Jen laughed back. “Not what I meant dorkface.”

“What do you mean?” Harry smiled and sipped from his mug.

Jen wrapped the paper napkin in front of her around her fingers. “Just…It’s just weird to admit that, you know?   That I find another chick hot. I don’t know. I guess, looking back…you know at the past few years…I can say that I’ve seen more girls I’m attracted to than guys and that…that should tell me something right? That I’m noticing girls more than guys?” Jen genuinely looks so off kilter right now Harry wants to wrap her up warm and safe for the rest of her life. Jen is always joking, laughing. She’s always there for Harry but she hardly ever lets herself be vulnerable.

“Jen. You want to know what I think?” Their eyes meet and Jen nervously nods. “I think that it’s ok to like whoever you want. It’s ok to find girls attractive and it’s ok to find guys attractive. I think you don’t have to label anything. You just…be happy, right?” He reached across the marble countertop and pulled Jen’s hand into his larger one.

Jen nodded once and looked at her lap. “K.” She whispered.

“K.” Harry said back, giving her a little squeeze.

“So is now a good time to tell you I accidentally on purpose sort of saw her naked last night?” Jen rushed through her words, a gigantic smile splitting her face in two.

“What?!” Harry screamed incredulously. “You what?!”

Jen burst into a fit of giggles and threw herself into a story about how Allison thought she was passed out on her bed after the party and how she got changed into her pajamas in front of her while they started cleaning up the kitchen. She laughed through Harry’s needling and quizzing her about the status of Allison’s personal grooming techniques and bra size. Things were good. Jen was good. They were going on a double date with Allison and Louis.

******************************************** 

Harry was stationed at the outdoor pool that day. It was an easy job. Sit in the sun, watch the kids jump and dive off the board. Parents sunning and drinking too much, basically ignoring their children. Luke was stationed across the pool from him; irritating Harry with his mere presence.

At one point, while switching posts so Luke could go in on break, Luke felt it necessary to give Harry some shit about catching him and Louis going at it last night.

“So you and Tommo got big hard ons for each other huh, Styles?”

“Shut up, Luke.” Harry replied.

“If we caught you too a minute later we might be throwin’ you a baby shower.” He sneered.

“Fuck off.” Harry said under his breath. Flamingo Falls was a family resort, after all. But if Luke didn’t shut his mouth Harry was going to shut it for him.

Luke smiled sweetly, batting his eyelashes. “Who tops Styles? You? Tommo? Bet it’s Tommo. You’re too much of a pussy.”

Harry’s nostrils flared as he stopped at the guard’s chair. He pushed himself into Luke’s space and said, through gritted teeth, “I said shut the fuck up Luke. Stay out of it asshole.”

Something in Harry’s eyes must have warned Luke away. That, and Jim looking at them from across the pool, safety check clip board in his hand, eyebrow arched suspiciously. Luke raised his hands in front of him as if to say “Hey, back off buddy.”

Turning on his heel and sloppily sauntering off toward the indoor park, Harry exhaled. Fucking twat. Harry’s used to guys like Luke. Guys who think making fun of and bullying someone like Harry will be an easy way to make himself feel better about his own masculinity or sexuality. He learned long ago not to take any shit from anyone. Especially assholes like Luke.  

Climbing up to his post, Harry glanced around the pool. Everyone looked safe. He found Jim’s gaze. Jim nodded his head once in a gesture asking Harry if everything was ok. Harry gave him the thumbs up which Jim returned with a curt nod and smile. Jim was a good guy. He knows Luke is a jerk. But, he’s a pretty decent guard and shows up on time and pulls his weight. He’s just a dick. No matter, Harry wasn’t going to let Luke ruin his day. Anticipation of the coming evening had Harry’s spirits high.

The rest of the day flew by. Harry forgot to reapply sunblock around 3:00 so he ended up with a little pink on his nose and shoulders. Thankfully, he had somewhat of a tan already started so the pain would be minimal. After clocking out, he made his way back to the condo. Louis had texted him midday saying they could meet in the staff parking lot at 5:30. Jen got off at 5:00 so she’d have to hurry but this way they could still get an hour or two of daylight before coming in.

Harry quickly showered and decided on a short sleeved black cotton button up with pink flamingos scattered all over it. He rolled the sleeves over his biceps and kept the top 4 buttons unbuttoned. He chose tailored chino shorts in the same shade of pink as the flamingos on his shirt.   He wore his hair loose, the curls tighter than usual due to the humidity in the air. He went with black boat shoes and a spritz of Tom Ford at the back of his neck near his hairline.

Harry met Jen in the living room at 5:25. Her hair was damp and she was pulling it into a side braid hanging down over her shoulder. Harry hardly noticed the fact that her hair wasn’t in a ponytail because she was wearing a dress. A dress. A very casual cotton sundress, but a dress. It was simple chambray with narrow straps, a high waist and a small bit of lace along the neckline. It stopped just above her knees and she had on black flip flops. It was simple and sweet and looked amazing on her.

“A dress?” Harry’s mouth hung open.

Jen looked up from her perch on the edge of the couch, fingers hovering over the end of her braid, droplets of water darkening her dress. “What? So?” Her tone was petulant but her smile was easy.

“You look amazing Jen-Jen.” Harry gushed, staring down at her.

“And you look…gay.” Jen and Harry both laughed. “Great. But totally gay.”

Harry took it as a compliment.

Gathering up their things, including the picnic basket Harry put together, they made their way downstairs. Harry tugged lightly on the end of Jen’s braid. In response she thwacked at the back of Harry’s curls, sending them flying and swooshing around his face. They both giggled and held hands walking down the stairs.

In the car park, Louis and Allison were leaning up against Allison’s beat up second hand Buick.   Louis was animatedly telling Allison a story that seemed quite elaborate and had Allison guffawing all over her bottle of root beer. Louis mimicked what looked like some kind of a wild animal. Allison looked over Louis’ shoulder and her eyes went wide at what she saw. Louis froze and turned to look as well.

“Well you two clean up good!” Louis called out.

Harry felt a blush rise up his face and he demurred, “Nah. Just took a shower.”

“Shower my ass, Styles. You look nice.” Louis reached out and took the basket and cooler with shoulder strap from Harry. “Put these in the trunk…” He said to himself.

“Thanks.” Harry said quietly, taking in all of Louis for a moment. He looked better rested from when he saw him on the beach this morning. He was wearing long blue and white striped board shorts and a plain white tank. On his feet were navy blue flip flops. He looked ready for a night at the beach.

Louis ushered Harry into the back seat with a few side comments and a wink about what he’d like to do with Harry back there while Allison and Jen got into the front. Allison was clearly in a state of shock over Jen’s appearance if her silent open mouth stare was any indication. Jen chattered away about the day at work and the weather and basically anything that popped into her mind to fill the silence coming from Allison. Allison stared straight ahead and drove, back straight, eyes staring at the road. Harry and Louis exchanged a glance and Louis casually called into the front seat, “So, ladies. Date night, huh?”

Smooth. Harry thought, jabbing Louis in the ribs with his elbow.

“Date? Oh I don’t know about that…” Jen prattled.

Allison looked over at Jen nervously. “Right. Not a date.” She glanced at Jen again. Harry could see her pulse jump in her throat. “Unless you want it to be?”

Jen’s head flipped toward Allison. “Well, I mean. Yeah…could be.” She stared at Allison. Harry wanted to laugh at them but it was so beautifully awkward it made his heart hurt to look at. It was all he could do to not coo “Awww,” from the back seat.

“Look at that. I’m a real life cupid.” Louis did a little jig in his seat, awfully pleased with himself.

Harry tore his eyes away from the front seat and caught Louis’ eye. “A proper Casanova.” His voice rumbled in its deep timbre. He watched Louis’ eyes darken. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s thigh, near the crease in his shorts and gave him a little squeeze.

“Absolutely.” He smirked.

A short while later they pulled up to side of the road near the cove. Louis hopped out first, ever the child. Excitedly bopping around he waited for Allison to open the trunk. He grabbed their wetsuits from the trunk and boards from the top of the car and gave Harry a quick kiss on the outside of his mouth. “Gotta get out there Haz. You understand, right?”

The energy rolling off of Louis was palpable. His eyes were alight, reflecting the blue ocean stretched out before them. His muscles were pulled tight and he looked like he might combust soon if he didn’t get out in the water. “Course, I understand, Lou. Jen and I will find a spot and set up dinner and watch you guys.”

Allison, much calmer than Louis, reached out tentatively and gave Jen’s shoulder a little squeeze. “See you soon?” She questioned, almost afraid Jen would disappear.

“See you soon.” Jen confirmed; her voice a bit squeakier than usual.

Allison had pulled off her shorts and t-shirt to reveal she was wearing a wetsuit that really looked just like a bathing suit but with long sleeves. Louis, on the other hand, leaned the boards up against the car and started to strip right there at the car. Tossing his clothes hurriedly in the trunk he was down to boxer briefs and his smooth tan skin. Harry hurriedly looked away. “Er…yeah. We’ll go find a spot. Jen?” He stumbled through his words, image of Louis nearly naked burned in his brain causing a short circuit.

He could hear Louis laughing behind him as they walked toward the shore. “Don’t be so shy Hazza—I’m not!”

Harry turned around and saw Allison zipping up the back of Louis’ suit and his mouth went dry. Like a second set of skin, the black nylon of the suit clung to every inch of Louis. His curvy ass was in profile and Harry couldn’t think of anything else but “bite it, bite it, bite it”. Shaking his head and purposely avoiding looking between Louis’ legs he called back “Not shy! Not shy!”

Why did he have to embarrass himself so much?

Jen gave his shoulder a little squeeze as they heard Allison and Louis laughing and talking excitedly behind them. The beach was mostly empty at this hour of evening.   There really was only an hour, hour and a half, maybe, left of surf light. Jen spread the plaid blanket from Allison’s trunk out while Harry set up a few candles that sat on spikes in the sand. He pulled out a chilled bottle of white wine from the cooler and two plastic cups. He uncorked the wine with little ceremony and poured himself and Jen a healthy glass.

Just then Louis and Allison walked by with the blanket scanning the horizon. Allison pointed something out to Louis, who, in turn looked at the water with a soul squeezing grin. All Harry could do was stare at his perfect body in that sinful wetsuit. Honest to God, this was every wet dream Harry had ever had all rolled up into one reality; standing in front of him. He needed to calm down. Like now. Or he’d do something to really embarrass himself.

As he was internally arguing with himself over the merits of staring at Louis’ ass vs. preserving his self-dignity, Louis looked over his shoulder and winked. He winked. The little shit knew exactly what he was doing walking by Harry in that wetsuit, hair slicked back, crystal blue eyes twinkling, strong calves navigating the sand…Harry licked his lips and smiled weakly. Fucking Louis in that fucking wetsuit. The image alone would keep Harry up at night, he was sure of it.

Harry took a deep breath and an even deeper slug of wine. Was going to be a long night.

************************************* 

Harry and Jen had finished the first bottle of wine and were opening the second when Louis and Allison emerged from the sea. Dripping wet and gushing about each of their victories and failures, they both plopped down on the blanket.

“Looked good out there, guys.” Jen bubbled.

Allison beamed under Jen’s enthusiastic smile. “Thanks. Was so fun. You should try it sometime!”

“What about you, Hazza? Think I’ll ever get you out there?” Louis swiped his hair off his forehead and gestured for Harry to unzip the back of his suit. Harry noticed small droplets of water clinging to Louis’ eyelashes and cheeks. He looked like a work of art, with the sun setting and the sky behind him blazing golden pink and midnight blue.

“Never say never, Lou, but I’m pretty sure it would be disaster. Can barely walk on dry land let alone balance on that board out there!” He deftly moved the zipper down, fingers ghosting over the bumps along Louis’ spine. He stopped himself from licking up Louis soft chilled back.

Louis pulled his arms out of the wetsuit and let the material drop to his waist, pooling there in his lap. Harry poured Allison and Louis a glass of wine and smiled. It was so easy being with Louis. Sure, Harry was crazy attracted to him, but Louis was easy smiles and softness. It made Harry feel at ease…at home.

The foursome dug into the picnic Harry prepared. Apples, goat cheese, flatbread…some grapes and small cucumber sandwiches. Everyone praised Harry and polished everything off. Harry preened. He loved taking care of people. Feeding people, his grandmother always said, was one of the best ways to show them you loved them. He was happy. Content. And, feeling buzzed from the wine, the cool sea breeze battling with the hot humid air and Louis plastered to his side on the now deserted beach.

They talked, drank and laughed until past 10:00 when the girls begged off saying they were cold and wanted to go to the car. “Don’t rush, guys.   We just need to warm up.” Jen said as she brushed sand off her bare legs and gathered up the empty basket.

“Yeah…we’ll just…just hang out in the…car.” Allison stammered. Jen looked up at her shyly. Harry silently wished the two of them luck.

Once they were alone, Louis sprawled out on the blanket next to Harry. Harry lay down carefully next to him, folding his hands on his chest and crossing his legs at the ankle. Louis laid his head on his hands behind his head and took a deep breath. “S’ really beautiful, isn’t it?” He nodded up at the sky.

There were a thousand twinkling stars above and the moon hung crescent shaped near the horizon. The sky looked like white finger paint smeared and dotted on a black canvas. “It really is.” Harry agreed.

“M’ having fun hanging out with you.” Louis said softly.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “I’m having fun too, Lou.”

“It’s like…like…I have something to look forward to.” Louis sat up on his elbow, looking down at Harry. He traced Harry’s lips with his finger. Harry opened his mouth just a little, a warm puff of air greeting Louis’ fingertip.

Harry hummed in response and grabbed on to Louis’ hand with his own. He sucked Louis’ finger into his mouth and delighted in watching Louis’ pupils dilate and his mouth drop open in a silent “O”. Harry wrapped his lips around the digit and swirled his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, using his tongue too. Louis breathed hard and stared into Harry’s eyes.

“What are you doing to me, Harry?” He whispered.

Harry released Louis’ finger and replaced it with Louis’ mouth. He probed Louis’ mouth with his tongue and kissed him hotly, tasting wine and salt from the sea on his lips. Harry moved his mammoth hand to the back of Louis’ head and slid his other arm under Louis’ arm so he could pull him on top of him. Louis’ wet suit was still damp but Harry could care less as he felt his shorts begin to dampen. All that mattered was getting Louis closer, closer.

Louis kissed Harry back with as much fervor as Harry. Their lips met time and time again and their tongues traced the inside of each other’s mouths with greed and lust. Louis moaned as he rocked his hips into Harry, feeling Harry grow hard under him. Harry twined his legs with Louis’ and moved his hands to cup Louis’ ass.

“Fuck….this ass, Louis. You will kill me with this ass.” Harry groaned as Louis kissed along his jawline and found his way to Harry’s long neck. He sucked on a spot below Harry’s ear and swirled his tongue.

“Been waiting to do this all night.” Harry breathed in Louis ear as his hands slid into the wetsuit and pulled Louis to him roughly, using his hands against Louis ample backside as leverage.

Louis pushed up on his arms and stared down at Harry. They were both breathing hard. Amazing how they could get to each other so fast with just a few hot presses of their mouths and swipes of their tongues on each other. “Ever skinny dipped in the ocean, Hazza?” Louis’ eyebrow quirked up in a challenge.

“Wha? What?” Harry’s hips stopped moving and his hands stilled. Louis continued to surprise him. Harry’s eyes were glazed over and all he could think about was Louis’ ass under his hands and his cock pressed up against his, but now he was thinking of all these things, but with Louis naked and surrounded by the lull of the dark sea.

“Wanna?” Louis smirked, giving his hips one long filthy grind.

“Yeah…fuck…yeah, I wanna.” Harry bit his lip and let out a soft moan, feeling the friction of Louis on him where he wanted him most.

“Chase ya!” Louis yelled suddenly, bolting upright and pulling his wetsuit off in one smooth movement. All Harry saw was a glimpse of his white backside as he sprinted toward the ocean.

Stunned, Harry hastily pulled his shirt off as he stumbled to his feet. He stripped out of his shorts and boxers and ran his hands through his windswept snarled hair as he gave chase. Louis dove under the water and emerged just as Harry crashed into the waves about 5 feet away. “C’mon Hazza! Catch me if you can!” Louis’ breathy voice scratched at the night air, sending chills up Harry’s spine.

Harry was a good swimmer. He might not be great at walking. Or surfing. But he could run and he could swim. His mind took over his body and he moved. He dove under the water with exact precision and came up directly in front of Louis, startling him with a huge splash as he wrapped his legs and arms around Louis completely, immobilizing him instantly. Panting in each other’s faces Harry whispered, “Gotcha,” as Louis let out a surprise squeal.

They were only in about 4 feet of water and the ocean rocked around them, meager 1 foot waves rising periodically this close to the shore. The waves were surprisingly calm, in part to the sand bar just east of them but also in part to the mild weather. Further out they still peaked heavily, which is why Louis chose this place for surfing in the first place, but where they stood they could easily stand and hear each other.

“You’re a sneaky one, aren’t you Harold? Full of surprises.” Louis teased, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck as Harry slid down his body, hands dropping to Louis’ waist, feet touching the softly shifting sand below.

“Oh, if you only knew…” Harry waggled his eye brows suggestively.

Louis took hold of Harry’s cock and squeezed lightly. “I wanna know.” He said quietly, pulling Harry down to kiss. Again their mouths met and searched each other out, hot and intense.

Louis began stroking Harry gently, pulling him back to hardness. The water surrounding them was cool but refreshing, the humid night air still very warm. Harry shuddered a breath. “Lou…”

Louis hummed in response and ran his tongue around the shell of Harry’s ear. “Ever come in the ocean Harry?”

“N…n…nnnooo.” Harry moaned as Louis flicked his wrist, passing his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock swiftly.

“C’mon Harry. C’mon. Come for me.” Louis rasped in Harry’s ear, pumping him earnestly now.

Harry grounded himself by breathing into Louis mouth and twining their tongues together. He panted and rocked into Louis’ fist, fucking into it with as smooth a rhythm as he could with the waves lifting and moving them. If anything, the tide only added to the rocking of his hips and Harry surrendered to it, feeling completely slack and powerless in Louis’ hands and embrace. The entire night was magical, and with the stars and moon as the only witnesses, Harry came quickly in Louis’ hand, spreading his come into the sea, diluted as quickly as Louis brought Harry to release.

Panting, and still hungry for more of Louis, he leaned down and bit at Louis’ bottom lip, softly, licking over the spot after. Harry planted his feet firmly in the sand and snaked a hand around to Louis’ ass. He rubbed his long index finger around Louis’ crack and sucked a bruise into Louis’ neck. “Fuuuck...Harry…” Louis groaned into the crook of Harry’s neck, rocking his hips forward and back, looking for friction and teasing Harry’s finger further. They stood like that for a few moments, hands searching, sliding easily over each other’s bodies, Harry’s large hands squeezing, pulling at Louis’ cheeks, long finger moving up and down, up and down.

Harry finally found Louis’ dick, hard and resting in the crease of Harry’s thigh. He jerked him off smoothly, in time to his finger passing up and down Louis’ crack and circling his hole. He never entered, just teased and teased and Louis let out a string of “Oh, oh, ohs” as his body moved fluidly inside the cage Harry had his body in. Harry pressed a finger into Louis’ slit as his finger breached his hole just a fraction. Louis yelled out and came with a violent shudder that rang out in the dark night. Still coming, Louis pulled himself up and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and arms around his neck, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. As he rode out his orgasm, writhing against Harry’s stomach, Harry’s fist loosely moving up and down, he breathed harshly and whispered, for the second time that night, “What are you doing to me Harry?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is purely a work of fiction. If you like this, please share. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

The next few days went by in a blur. Harry finally caught up on his sleep and he enjoyed the casual peace that came with hard work and rest. He was beginning to think that Louis might be avoiding him when Wednesday came around he had not seen or heard from him. Not that Harry was counting the days or anything. He may have peeked at the guard schedule and noticed that his and Louis’ shifts did not line up until Thursday, but, hey? He was curious, right?

It’s just that everything seemed to have gone so well on Saturday. He was hoping to see Louis again the next day or even Monday but he hadn’t. Hadn’t even caught a glimpse of him walking through the water park or in the break room. No text. No call. Nothing. It was all good, though. Harry was trying to be casual. Nothing serious. Right? Right.

He had worked the early shift Wednesday morning and found himself on the employee beach that afternoon. He’d gone for a leisurely swim and collapsed on one of the dozen or so lounge chairs that littered the north end of the beach. At the moment he was slipping in and out of a hazy sleep listening to Paul Simon’s Graceland. The hot sun beat down on him and he stretched like a lazy cat on the blue lounger. His swim trunks went to his mid-thigh and he had to admit that he wished he could sunbathe completely naked. Even the modest shorts felt like too much clothing in the heat today.

Stretching his arms over his head, he let his head loll over to the right as he hummed along to Paul singing about Julio in the schoolyard. Clouds passed by overhead, hiding the sun for a moment before it reappeared in full force. Harry felt a bead of sweat trickle from his sternum down his side, following the path of his rib cage. He might need to go back in the water soon. He felt like he could melt under the bright light of the beating sun.

Another shadow passed overhead and Harry delighted in the momentary coolness it brought. He felt a drip of cold water near his navel. Stretching a bit more and exhaling, he found himself hoping it wouldn’t rain. He felt so lazy and perfectly content baking in the sun with the sound of the ocean lulling him in and out of sleep; he’d hate to have to go in on his afternoon off. He felt another cold drop. This time in the center of his forehead. Then another on his kneecap. Sliding around on the chair he squished his eyes shut even tighter. Fuck it. He was going to stay here as long as he could. Maybe the rain would pass by. He fumbled with his ipod and changed the track to Katy Perry. California girls. Yup. This is what he needed.

Another drop on the tip of his nose. What the fuck? He opened his eyes gruffly and found himself staring up at Louis, his bright blue eyes teeming with joy as he dribbled water from his water bottle on Harry, his unsuspecting victim. The sun glowed like a halo from behind his head, his fluffy hair sticking up at odd angles all over his head. Harry stared for a moment in disbelief. He was drugged from the sun and the hot humid air; the ocean and heat reflecting from the sand only adding to his stupor. As the realization surfaced that Louis was being an absolute menace, his body reacted.

Harry pulled Louis down on top of him, upsetting the entire bottle of water so that it sloshed and spilled all over the side of his face and upward on Louis’ shoulder. Louis shrieked and mock struggled but let himself be pulled flush on top of Harry on the beach chair. Louis didn’t have a chance. Harry pulled Louis using his strong arms and wrapped his legs around Louis’ bum and waist. He was trapped.

Breathing heavy and nearly choking on peals of laughter, Louis finally stopped struggling and stared into Harry’s eyes. “Hi.” He said at last, smile wide on his face.

“Hi.” Harry said back, his own green eyes dark and wide under Louis’ shadow. “You’re a menace, you know that, right?”

“Yup.” Louis agreed, settling in on top of Harry between his legs.

Harry dropped his hands so that they fell into the small of Louis’ back where he clasped them. Louis held himself up on his arms and stared down at Harry. They breathed each other in, chasing the memory of one another’s scent. “You looked too peaceful over here to just leave you alone.” Louis smirked.

“Hmmm. Peaceful. Yes, I certainly was. I can’t complain though. Having a mischievous boy in my lap beats melting away in the heat any day.” Harry shifted a little to accommodate Louis between his legs. He couldn’t help but notice the way their bodies lined up so perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces slotting together effortlessly.

Louis rocked his hips once experimentally. “Can’t say I mind either.” Harry responded with a low groan.

“Don’t think our co-workers or employers would appreciate a porn show on the beach, Lou. Think you better move to your own chair, yeah?” Harry circled his hands around Louis’ small strong back, his torso bare in the midday sun.

“Porn show, huh?” Louis licked his lips suggestively. “Can’t say I’m surprised at you Styles. Dick like that…”

Harry tried not to blush. He really did. But he couldn’t help it. It was hard not to with Louis lying on top of him making innuendos about the size of his very interested cock. He wriggled up into a sitting position and dropped his long legs to either side of the chair. Louis slid down to his knees between Harry’s legs. Perched up on his legs, Louis looked like an eager little kid.

Harry swiped Louis’ hair from his eyes, but dropped his hand quickly, the intimacy of the motion uncertain to him. Louis’ eyes flashed and he pursed his lips. “So…Hazza. What brings you to the beach this lovely afternoon?”

“Oh. Well…I had the afternoon off and I just felt lazy…so…you know.” He spread his arms, showing off the place he’d been lounging the last few hours.

Louis watched Harry’s arms spread wide, his eyes lingering on the slight bulge of his muscles that showcased the many tattoos littered on his arms. “Lazy. I like lazy.” He flopped off the chair into the sand, picking up a handful and letting the grains slip through his fingers.

“Yeah…so…you working today?” Harry knew the answer to this. Louis was off. Not that he studied his schedule or anything.

“Nah. Off today. Slept all morning and then saw you laying out here like lazy toad. Thought it was my duty to get you up, haha, and productive.” Harry didn’t miss the reference and smiled widely. Louis reached up and pressed a sandy fingertip to Harry’s dimple. Harry couldn’t help it; he leaned into the touch, sand and all.

“What did you have in mind?” Harry brushed the sand off his face and pulled on Louis’ earlobe.

“Wanna rent some bikes and go into town for the afternoon? Maybe grab some dinner?” Louis seemed shy, a stark contrast to his usual swagger.

“Yeah. Sounds great, Lou! Got nothing going on today.” Harry beamed, positively beamed. He was so excited that Louis wanted to spend his day off with him. The silence from the past few days was suddenly forgotten, replaced with excitement for being with Louis. Just Louis. All afternoon. Harry had to grip the sides of the chair to keep himself from floating up into the sky.  

Louis paused and looked up at Harry through long dark lashes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry said softly. “Sounds great.”

Louis stood up and brushed the sand off of his loose black track shorts. His bare feet shuffled around as he righted his clothes and looked down at Harry on the chair. “So…let’s meet up at the lobby in like? A half hour? That enough time?”

Harry nodded and stared up at Louis. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. His mouth felt dry and his shorts were definitely feeling tighter. Louis had this effect on him. He couldn’t control his body or even his mind when Louis was near. There was something about him. Whether it was chemical or something deeper, Harry couldn’t be sure, he just knew that he wanted more of Louis. Had been wanting more of Louis since he met him and being with him, physically, over the past week or so had left him only wanting more.

“Earth to Harry. Earth to Harry.” Louis fanned his hands in front of Harry’s face. He laughed softly as Harry shook his head and his eyes focused on Louis’ face.

“Er. Oh! Sorry! Been in this heat too long. Yeah…uh…yeah, half an hour is perfect. Sounds good, Lou.” Harry ran his hand through his curls, sweeping them off his wide forehead.

Louis chuckled and reached down to ruffle Harry’s hair. “Ok space cadet. See you then.”

Harry could hear him laughing to himself as he made his way back to the condos. Harry gathered up his things and popped his ear buds back in his ears. Katy had been replaced by the Eagles. Peaceful Easy Feeling floated into Harry’s consciousness. He smiled to himself. Nothing could be more true.

~~~~~~

An hour later the two of them were on resort rented bikes leaving the path that followed the ocean. They’d been talking easily about everything including the birds they saw along the way and books they’d read recently (“Running with Scissors” for Louis, “Some Men” for Harry). As they eased from the path to the narrow streets of the beachside town, Harry fell behind Louis. From this angle he could see the strong lines of Louis’ back as he bent over the bike. His hips shifted left to right, right to left, as he peddled smoothly. Harry was mesmerized.

“Hazza!” Louis called back. Harry sped up and pulled his bike alongside Louis.

“What’s up?” He said, his deep voice soft and sure.

“Hungry?” Louis sat up, holding the handle bars with one index finger.

“"Yeah. Could eat.” Harry looked ahead, trying not to be distracted by Louis, his nearness. He could see a fine sheen of sweat on Louis’ brow and felt overheated himself.

“Thai ok?”

“Thai’s great.”

That settled, Louis navigated the few blocks to the town center, Harry following. They pulled their bikes up to a little eclectic patch of storefronts at the end of the main street. There was a candle and incense shop, an antique store and Thai Star. Harry had eaten here last summer and thought it was good but didn’t really eat out that much. Between the work schedule and his love of cooking, he just didn’t.

They were ushered to a small table at the back of the restaurant and eagerly gulped the ice water placed in front of them. Harry tied his hair up in a bun and caught Louis’ smile.

“What?”

“S’ nothing. You just…” Louis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took another sip of the cool water. “You just…look really good with your hair like that. I like it.”

“Thanks.” Harry tucked his head down, basking in Louis’ attention.

“It’s gotten really long. Your hair…how long are you going to let it go?” Louis opened his menu but didn’t look at it, interested in what Harry had to say.

Harry tilted his head. “Haven’t thought about it really. Just letting it flow, I guess.”

Louis gave him a lopsided grin. “I like it.”

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry glanced down at his menu. “So…what are you thinking?”

"Everything! I’m starved!” Louis laughed, patting his small tummy.

 They ordered a few dishes to share and ended up with a couple of Thai beers. Conversation flowed and they talked about what their lives are like at school and a bit about their families. Harry asked Louis about his plans for grad school.

 “Yeah…I don’t know. I don’t feel like I’m ready yet to really work, you know? I mean…I’ve worked my way through school, you know?” Louis shoveled some rice in his mouth. Harry knew Louis had worked full time and gone to school full time. He was raised by a single mom who couldn’t really help him financially but who gave Louis one of the best gifts a mother could give: a good work ethic and a strong sense of self. Louis had excelled in school as a result.

 "Right…” Harry encouraged him.

 “Yeah…so…in order to get any kind of a real job in school social work you have to have a MSW and I’d like to get that. And, you know…just figure it out from there.”

 “Where are you thinking of going?” Harry wiped some plum sauce from his lips with his napkin.

 “I’ve applied to a few small private schools but I’m thinking State…just because of cost, mainly. They have a good program, too.” Louis smiled softly, in thought.

 “State. Hmmm.” Harry hummed.

 “Hey! That’s where you are, right?” Louis exclaimed, upsetting the table, sending a fork to the floor and a glass clinking against a plate. “Oops!”

Harry giggled. “Yeah, Lou. There for another year.” The idea rushed over him all at once. He and Louis could be at the same school next year for the entire year. It excited and scared him all at once.

They smiled easily at each other for a few moments. The fullness in their bellies and contentedness that came with the comfort of easy friendship spread between them. Harry finished his beer and studied Louis across the table.

“Lou…why this year? Why are we…you know…this?” He gestured between the two of them.

Louis, thankfully, understood what Harry was asking. “Well…I guess…we are both unattached at the same time…and…” He thought for a moment, scratching at his ever present two day shadow on his cheeks and chin. “And…well…I’m into you, you’re into me, right?” Harry nodded enthusiastically. “So…why not?”

Harry linked their ankles under the table. “Why not?” He echoed.   “It’s just…look, I just got out of a really long relationships and you…you’ve made it clear that you’re not looking for anything serious and I…I just…don’t know if I can stay away from you, you know? And not want more.”

Harry looked down at his folded hands in his lap. Shit. Maybe that was too much. But, it had been weighing on his mind. He found himself thinking about Louis all the time. Brushing his teeth, falling asleep, walking home from work…images of what they’d done together, Louis’ lips and soft, soft hands…the way he pronounced his k’s…hard and with a little emphasis. Weird stuff. Wild stuff that had him always wanting more. He wants to focus on the here and now but he can’t help but imagine a future with Louis. He looked up at Louis, half expecting the other side of the table to be empty. What he saw instead was Louis, looking at him softly, gentle and open.

“Harry. I can’t give you more than what I am. That’s all…it’s complicated.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He was definitely holding back. Harry wanted to press for more. What was complicated? Why couldn’t he give more?

Harry contemplated it for a moment. “Ok, Lou. I’m here if you want to talk. Because, I think…there’s something there you need to talk about, you know? But I’m here and…I want whatever you’ll give me. You are special and I…I just…I’ll take whatever you are willing to give.”

Louis dropped his head and Harry saw his shoulders lift in a heavy inhale. “Lou…” He reached his hand across the table and wrapped his fingers around Louis’ wrist. “Hey. I promise I won’t be weird. You don’t have to worry. I won’t be like some long lost puppy following you around. We’re cool, ok?”

Louis looked up and blinked back tears. “Yeah…ok Hazza. Ok.”

Harry was so surprised to see such raw emotion on Louis’ face. He must have struck a nerve but he couldn’t tell how or what he said that affected Louis so much. He ran his thumb over Louis’ pulse and gave his wrist a squeeze. “Wanna head back?”

Louis exhaled and nodded, shaking his head and finishing his beer. “Yeah…let’s go back.”

The ride back was quiet. Not really uncomfortable. Just quiet. The sun had begun to set and the air was a bit cooler. It seemed they were riding with the breeze and it felt good, although hot and sticky, against their skin, making their shirts billow and hair fly free. They quietly returned the rentals to the front desk and walked toward the condos along the front of the resort, avoiding the employee path. Their shoulders bumped once in a while and hands brushed; skin hot and damp.

“Lou…” Harry laughed because Louis said “Harry” at exactly the same time, both of them sensing the awkwardness in the air. “You first!” Harry tapped Louis’ hip.

“K…I…uh…I don’t want the day to end. Wanna come back to mine?” His tone was quiet, shy almost.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Harry whispered.

Inside the cool apartment, Louis kicked off his shoes and Harry followed. “Want something to drink?” Louis called from the kitchen.

“Just water, please.” Harry replied, looking around the living room. It looked exactly like his, except the artwork hanging on the walls, while the same color scheme, the ones in Louis’ apartment were flowers and Harry’s were beach scenes.

Louis came back to the living room with two glasses of ice water. He handed a misty glass to Harry, who took a big gulp. Louis watched as Harry tilted his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing. A trickle of water slipped from the corner of his mouth and ran down his chin and neck. “Oh!” Harry exclaimed, catching the drops with his hand.

“Let me.” Louis put their glasses down on the table, bending and standing back up quickly. He moved into Harry’s space, Harry frozen.

Louis tucked his fingers into the back of Harry’s hair, gently pulling at the loose strands to tilt his head to the side. He breathed over the skin at Harry’s neck and licked the tiny stream of water from the base of Harry’s neck up to his chin. He continued at Harry’s full, pink bottom lip. He sucked the plump lip into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. Harry hummed, deep and low in his throat, his hands finding their way to Louis’ hips. Louis deepened the kiss, tugging more forcefully at Harry’s hair.

Harry backed Louis to the nearest wall and caged him with his hips and arms, bracketed to either side of his head. Louis licked into Harry’s mouth, hot and desperate. Harry, surprised by the ferocity, took a moment to catch up. He could taste beer and the lemon curry they’d shared and something else…something entirely Louis. Tongues slipping together, teeth clacking, their hips moved of their own volition. Grinding, hot and desperate, they could feel each other’s complete arousal growing through the thin fabric of their light summer clothing.

“Fuck Lou. Want you so bad.” Harry groaned, panting against Louis’ neck. His tongue, wet and slick, licked along the spot beneath Louis’ ear. He sucked the skin into his mouth and bit at the sensitive spot there.

Louis’ hips stuttered as he called out Harry’s name. “Shit. Harry. Me too. Want you too.”

Harry pumped his hips just so, bumping their cocks together, causing the most delicious friction. “Like that?” He whispered, his deep raspy voice nearly knocking Louis senseless. He bit at the same spot under Louis’ ear again and licked over it to soothe the raw skin. He continued to suck and nibble, lick and kiss until Louis pushed him away roughly.

“H…Harry. Want you to fuck me.” Louis’ eyes were dark and desperate, his lips shiny and plump. His hair was a mess and he looked hot and so very needy. Harry lost his breath for a moment.

“You sure?” Harry asked, his hand finding Louis’ cock, straining against the material of his shorts. He palmed him slowly and leaned in to kiss him again, softly.

“Yeah…want you…want to feel you inside me.” Harry looked down at this beautiful, beautiful boy, a mess and falling apart against the generic white wall of his apartment and he never wanted anything more in his whole life. He wanted to be inside Louis, feel all of him. Have every part of him. It was a fantasy come to life for Harry and he wanted to make it last forever.

“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s…let’s move to the bedroom.” Harry released Louis and grabbed his wrist, pulling him toward the rear of the unit.

Inside the room, Harry wasted no time getting Louis’ clothes off of him. Louis did the same. They finally stood there, naked before each other, cocks straining against their bellies and took each other in. “Lou…You’re just so beautiful. Can’t believe you’re here. You’re real.”

Louis laughed softly, his voice breathy and broken when he spoke. “I’m here, Hazza. C’mon now. Need you.”

Harry grabbed Louis by the back of the neck with one hand and by the ass with the other. He pulled their bodies flush and kissed him deeply, all of the want and desire fusing between their lips. When they pulled apart, Harry could see something across Louis’ face that bordered on adoration.   “Harry.” He breathed, backing up to the bed, lying down; his body an invitation.

Harry crawled on top and wrapped his hand around Louis’ hard dick. Loosely jacking him off, he asked, “You got stuff?”

“Yeah…” Louis groaned, hips arching off the bed. “The box under the nightstand.”

Harry’s arm dropped underneath the small table and fumbled until he found a shoebox sized box. He hurriedly cast aside the lid and pulled out a condom and a full bottle of lube. He dropped them on the bed next to Louis and kissed him again. This time the kiss was long, sweet and full of emotion. Harry wanted to make it good for Louis. He wanted Louis to feel how much he wanted him; cared for him.

Harry was in way over his head.

Louis ran his hands down Harry’s long back and settled on his soft hips. He squeezed the small amount of flesh there and whispered, “Harry, need you. Want you so much. Please.”

Harry looked down at Louis. He was flushed red and his eyes were completely glazed over, the blue dark and deep, harry could see his own reflection. “Lou. S’ been a long time for me. Gonna go slow, ok?”

“Slow is good, Hazza.” Louis moaned softly as Harry found one of Louis’ nipples and played with it between his fingers until it was hard.

Moving down Louis’ torso, Harry pulled the other nipple into his mouth and bit softly with his square front teeth. His plump lips kissed around the tender area as he gave the hardened nub a soft lick after every bite. Louis moaned loudly. “Fuuuuck. Haaaarry. C’mon. C’mon. Please.”

Harry chuckled and opened the lube with one hand while he moved his mouth to Louis’ other nipple. He gave it the same treatment, his dick twitching when Louis let out the most amazing, erotic sound he’d ever heard. Coating his fingers with the cool sticky gel, he moved his hand between Louis’ legs. He softly circled Louis’ hole with his index finger and pushed in gently, slowly, until he was all the way in past the first knuckle.

“Haz. H…Haz…Fuck. Those fingers of yours. They’re…obscene.” Louis panted out in time to Harry’s gentle thrusts.

Harry hummed around Louis’ nipple, giving it one last bite and moved up to his neck. He kissed him softly and then threw himself into fucking Louis properly with his finger and sucking a deep red spot on his collar bone. “Mmmmmoooore. More. Please.” Louis begged, throwing his head back in unbridled pleasure.

“Ok Lou, Ok. Going to take such good care of you. Promise.” Harry breathed in Louis’ ear.

Harry easily slid a second finger in next to the first. Louis was so hot and tight around him. Harry could feel wetness seep from the head of his cock to the blanket below as he ground into it seeking some kind of release to the sweet building pressure. Louis felt so amazing and the noises he was making. Christ. Harry almost thought he didn’t need to get his cock inside of him. He could come just from hearing the sounds coming out of his beautiful mouth. Almost.

Crooking his long finger on one particular thrust in, he felt Louis’ prostate, hard and throbbing deep inside him. Louis rewarded him with a long drawn out “Aaaaah!” Harry smirked against Louis’ collar neck and kissed him sloppily, teeth and lips colliding. He added a third finger and worked Louis open, alternating between scissoring and brushing up against the waiting bundle of nerves. Louis writhed and moaned underneath him, a litany of swear words tumbling from his mouth, interspersed with praise for Harry and his incredible long fingers.

“Harry. Fuck. Need you. Now. Fucking get in. C’mon.” Louis begged and Harry couldn’t wait any longer either.

Getting up to his knees he opened the condom wrapper, slipped it on and drenched himself in more lube. He glanced down at Louis as he got himself into position between Louis’ open legs. Louis was breathing heavy, his chest expanding and contracting visibly. His chest and neck were red and scratched from Harry’s stubble. A few love bites darkened the skin where Harry had marked him. Harry could stare at him all day. Finally, finally, he was going to be with Louis.

Everything about this moment was so different from anything Harry had ever experienced before. Harry and Patrick had fallen into a reliable pattern that most couples do, having had sex for as long as they had. Usually Harry was under Patrick, Patrick topping and Harry receiving. Harry didn’t mind, he just liked being on the other end sometimes. Patrick didn’t really like it, only if he were drinking, which was rare because he didn’t like the feeling of losing control. Harry liked the feeling of being in charge and, even more, taking care of someone else. Being responsible for their pleasure and their release. He liked knowing he was capable of giving someone so much happiness and joy that came with really good sex. He was so eager to take care of Louis.

“Hazzaaaa.” Louis whined.

Right. Harry lined himself up and pushed inside Louis slowly, carefully. The feeling was indescribable. Louis was so tight. So hot and so open to taking Harry, all of him. He let out a loud moan at the same time as Louis, their voices entwined in the small bedroom, bouncing off the walls.

Once fully inside, completely immersed in Louis, surrounded by him in every sense, Harry ground his hips in and up, muscle memory taking over. He aimed for Louis’ prostate and found it. He swiveled his hips in small circular deep thrusts and was egged on by the relentless way that Louis moaned for him.

“Harry. Oh god. Harry. You are so fucking big. So amazing. Love feeling you fill me up.” Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and moved his hands behind himself to lift his hips, changing the angle for both of them.

“Fuck. Lou.” Harry panted, pushing himself up on his hands. He dragged himself out and in, thrusting harder now, hips grinding at each pass. Louis moaned shamelessly, cock leaking precome steadily.

“Close. Close, Harry.”

That’s all Harry needed. He focused solely on getting Louis to come. He fucked him earnestly, hips pumping, his ass contracting, balls slapping skin as he forced heavy hard breaths from Louis’ body. Louis held his hips up with his hands and came up on his heels. He held stock still as Harry pistoned rhythmically.

“Fffffuuuuuuck. Harrrrrrrry!” Louis shouted Harry’s name and came in long hot white stripes all over their chests, some of it hitting his chin. Harry fucked him through it, knowing, now that Louis had come, he could chase his own orgasm. He gave three more deep deep thrusts and ground down one last time. He grunted through gritted teeth and spilled into the condom, buried deep inside Louis’ ass.

As they came down, breathing heavy, exhaled moans mingling occasionally, Harry leaned down to kiss Louis softly. Louis, almost incoherent, hummed into Harry’s mouth. Harry pulled out slowly, Louis’ eyebrows furrowing together as he took a deep breath. Tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash next to the bed, Harry flopped next to Louis on the bed, the sheets cool and dry next to him.

“That was…”

“Fucking amazing.” Louis exhaled, stretching out on the bed next to Harry.

“Yeah…so fucking amazing.” Harry giggled. He absently scratched at his chest and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Louis. “I don’t usually….um…do that…you know to someone else.”

Louis looked up at Harry, eyes focusing. “What do you mean, Harry?”

“I’m usually the one being fucked, not doing the fucking.” Harry blurted out.

Louis laughed heartily, covering his mouth. “Coulda fooled me!” He exclaimed, once he’d finally stopped chortling.

“I mean. Was it ok?” Harry cradled Louis’ jaw in his hand, turning his head slightly so they could see into each other’s eyes.

“Are you kidding?” Louis sat up on his own elbow, turning to face Harry. “Harry. That was literally the best fuck of my life. Literally.”

Harry stared at Louis for a moment and then his face broke into a huge, nearly maniacal, grin. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis wrapped his free arm around the back of Harry’s neck. “C’mere you big oaf.” He pulled him into a huge embrace, squeezing so tight Harry felt every ridge of his bones and muscles beneath him.

“So…which do you prefer?” Harry asked, once Louis finally released him.

“Hmm? Oh, you mean bottom or top?” Harry nodded, waiting for Louis to answer. “Either, really. Just depends on my mood.” Louis put his arms under his head and stared up at the ceiling.

Harry dropped back on the bed, head landing on the soft pillow beneath him. He yawned quietly. Sex always made him deliriously sleepy. Like a drug, or a big meal, he needed to sleep it off. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Louis was shaking him awake.

~~~~~~~

“Harry. Hazza. Harry!”

Mumbling and passing a hand over his eyes, Harry slowly came awake. Louis was sitting on the edge of the bed, track shorts slung low on his hips, hair wet from a recent shower. “Yeah?”

“Have to go. Time to go.” Louis said softly, running his hand up Harry’s naked torso.

Harry concentrated. “What time is it?”

“S’ after 11:00.” Louis leaned over and kissed Harry’s cheek. “C’mon. Got your clothes ready for you.” He sat up and placed Harry’s shorts and t-shirt on the bed next to him.

“Yeah…ok.” Harry sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He was so sleepy, his limbs sore and heavy. All he wanted to do was sleep. A cuddle would be good too. He looked over at Louis. Louis stood at the side of the bed looking at him expectantly. He wasn’t exactly being rude, but he was clearly serious. Harry picked up his shirt and slipped it on over his head. He dragged his shorts on, sliding to the edge of the bed to pull them up and button them.

“I…” He started to say something, but thought better of it. What he really wanted to say was, “Let me stay. Let me make you breakfast, let me trace the lines of your face while you sleep.” But he didn’t want to scare him or even admit all of this out loud to himself.

They walked quietly to the front door where Harry slipped on his shoes. Turning to Louis, Harry gave him a small smile. “Had a nice time…” He mumbled, voice still deep and scratchy with sleep.

“Yeah. Me too.” Louis said softly, voice careful and light. “Was nice.” He leaned in to Harry and kissed him softly on his lips. “See you, yeah?”

Harry’s mind was trying desperately to catch up to his body. “Yeah. K.” He kissed him back and opened the door and heard it click shut behind him. What he wanted to say, he thought as he walked slowly to his place, was “When? When will we see each other again? What are you thinking?”

Thinking over the night and the past few weeks, Harry felt more confused and tired than ever. Probably just needed a good night’s sleep, he thought to himself. He swung the door open to his building, barely noticing the change in temperature between outside and in. He trudged up the stairs to the third floor. Louis had almost seemed frantic to have sex tonight. Not that Harry minded, of course. It’s just that…after they talked at the restaurant and Louis shut down it seemed weird that he’d want to be together with something so obviously heavy on his mind. Harry wondered what that was all about. Louis was a mystery.

As he rounded the corner of his floor, he fumbled in his pocket for his key. He barely noticed the figure slouched up against his door. He looked up and let out a quiet gasp.

“What are you doing here?” His voice came out louder than he intended, filled with incredulity and a hint of anger.

“Surprise!” Called out the figure now standing up at his door.

Taking in the familiar, tall, broad frame, blue eyes and dark wavy hair, Harry felt the familiar ache of overwhelming frustration. All he could think was “what the fuck was Patrick doing here?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely a work of fiction! Please let me know how you like it and if you do like it, feel free to share! Thanks for reading!

Harry stalked up to Patrick, who was standing now, a full 3 inches taller than Harry’s 5’11 frame. “What the fuck, Patrick? What are you doing here?” His tone was angry, face flushed. All of the confusion and hurt over Louis basically kicking him out was transferred to Patrick, standing here, 200 miles from where he was supposed to be.

“Just wanted to surprise you, buttercup.” Patrick cooed, leaning in to kiss Harry on the cheek.

Harry ducked away, avoiding the kiss altogether, slotting his key in the door. He shoved the door open and stomped inside, Patrick close behind. He dropped his key on the hall table and turned to face Patrick. Taking a deep breath, Harry ran his large hand through his sleep mussed hair.

“Patrick.” He sighed loudly. “What are doing here?”

Patrick settled into one of the straight back dining chairs. “Told you, wanted to surprise you! I missed you, babe. Wanted to see you.” He crossed one long leg over the other and folded his hands in a steeple on top of the table.

“Well. You should have called first. It’s not exactly…not really a good time.” Harry explained, still unable to keep the angry edge out of his voice. He walked to the adjoining kitchen and got himself a glass of water. Back turned to Patrick, he drank the entire glass and dropped his head forward, chin resting on his chest. He gripped the countertop as he braced himself for the impending argument.

Without warning, he felt Patrick’s hands on his hips, gripping tightly. He whispered into his neck, nuzzling Harry’s skin with his nose, “Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me too.”

Harry stiffened and arched away from Patrick as much as he could. “Patrick.”

“Babe.” Patrick pressed up flush against Harry’s backside. His groin pressed into Harry, leaving no room for air, or much else. Harry could feel the outline of Patrick’s familiar cock pressing into his bum.

Wiggling around in Patrick’s tight hold, Harry turned to face him. Their bodies were so close, Harry could smell Patrick all around him. The familiar scent of citrus and peppermint, once synonymous with home, turned Harry’s stomach. He pushed back the feeling of revulsion and placed his hands on either side of Patrick’s chest and pushed him away softly.

Patrick chuckled, but moved back, releasing his hold on Harry. “What is it? I drove all this way, Harry. I thought you’d be happy to see me? If you ever answered your phone or responded to my texts…”

Harry cut Patrick off, “Seriously? Seriously, Patrick? I don’t answer your calls or texts because of this.” He gestured frantically between the two of them, raising his voice. “You don’t get it, Patrick. You just don’t get it!”

Patrick’s smile was frozen on his face and Harry could tell, he’s known Patrick his whole life so of course he could tell that Patrick was scrambling for his comeback; his counterpoint. Everything is a deal to him; everything an argument he can win. Patrick isn’t used to losing and he certainly has never been in a situation he can’t talk himself out of or the other person in to.

“Babe. Don’t raise your voice. Getting angry or avoiding me isn’t going to solve anything. C’mon. Let me draw you a bath. We can talk it out.” Patrick took a step forward.

“No. Don’t.” Harry put his hands up defensively. “I just…Patrick. Please. Don’t.”

Patrick stopped where he was, the fluorescent light overhead casting shadows on the deep lines of his face. His dark blue eyes were framed with circles and for the first time since he barged in on him, Harry could see the signs of stress on his handsome face. With a start, Harry realized that Patrick was desperate. This was his Hail Mary. He knew what was at stake and was pitching his last claim.

“Let’s just…let’s go sit down. You need to listen to me for once. Really listen.” Harry looked his ex-boyfriend in the eyes and willed him to understand.

“Ok. Ok.” Patrick nodded solemnly and followed Harry to the couch.

Once they were seated on either end of the couch, faced toward one another, Harry began. “Patrick, I love you. I always will.” Patrick nodded enthusiastically, inching forward. “But, we are over. We can’t…you can’t keep acting like everything is fine, like we are just taking a break. Because we aren’t. I’m done. I am not in love with you Patrick; not like you want me to be. I need you to hear me. Because, if you can’t let me go Patrick, you’ll just keep getting hurt. But, Patrick, please know…I am certain that this is over. We are over.” He implored his childhood friend with his eyes. He hated hurting him, and he knew he was, because they’d been through so much together.

Patrick stared at him from across the couch. “Harry. Look, I know you need space. And maybe I did too. But, now that I’ve graduated and you are starting your last year…I’ve found us an apartment in the city nearby to my work and we can…we can start a family. We can do all the things we’ve dreamed of…We can…” his voice broke. “We can be together and…have a life together…and…” he started to sob brokenly. “I love you Harry. Please. Please don’t do this to me. To us.” He buried his face in his hands.

Harry was stunned. Stunned and he felt his heart breaking. Breaking for his friend; breaking for the loss of his childhood. In his whole life he had only seen Patrick cry twice. Once when his grandfather passed away and once when Patrick lost a debate team match in high school. He couldn’t help it; he felt the tears falling on his cheeks in some kind of an automatic, sensory response.

“Pat.” He whispered and slid across the cushions so he could cradle the bigger man in his arms. “Ssshhh.” He shushed him and patted his hair and rocked him while they both cried.

Finally, after many long minutes of tears, Patrick looked up at Harry and sat up. “Harry—I will always love you. I’m sorry for acting like a prick. I just…”

“I know.” Harry didn’t want to hear it; couldn’t hear it. He didn’t want to make Patrick feel any worse. He was just glad, morosely so, that Patrick finally understood that it was really over.

Patrick rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around his back and held him as Patrick slowly regained his normal breathing and the sniffles slowed.

“Harry?”

“Yes, love?”

“I promise I’ll leave you alone after this. But, you need to know…I will always be here for you. Always.”

“Me too, Pat. Me too.”

They sat like that for a half an hour or so until Harry’s eyes were so heavy he could hardly keep them open. Patrick’s breathing had slowed and become rhythmic so Harry knew he was falling asleep too.

“Patrick? Love?” Harry gently shook the massive man in his arms.

“Hmmm?” Patrick stirred but didn’t lift his head from Harry’s broad shoulder.

“Wanna stay here? On the couch? You can get an early start back in the morning?”

Patrick sat up slowly, scratching his scalp and fighting to open his bloodshot puffy eyes. “Yeah? That ok with you?”

“Course it is. I’ll grab you a pillow and blanket.” Harry shuffled off the couch and dropped Patrick’s hand, which he’d been holding while they held each other.

“H?”

“Yeah?” Harry turned around en route to the linen closet.

“Thanks.” Patrick smiled weakly.

Harry felt for him. He really did; he hated seeing him so broken. But he was glad to see that he was finally taking him seriously. “Of course, Patrick.”

Harry got Patrick settled and cleaned up for bed. This had been an unbelievably long day. His mind ran over the events. Louis and the bike ride. Louis and the sex. Louis kicking him out. Patrick. Fuck. He certainly hoped tomorrow would be better.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After a brief and awkward breakfast, Harry walked Patrick outside to his car. After promising that they would talk in a few weeks, Patrick leaned in to hug Harry. He engulfed him in his arms, the two of them melded together with years of practice and memories between them. Patrick finally let go and sighed into Harry’s hair.

“See you, Harry.”

“See you, Patrick.” Harry did his best to smile, but in his heart he knew this was the end of a huge chapter in his life.

Patrick cradled the back of Harry’s head and kissed him softly by his temple. He inhaled his scent and exhaled releasing Harry completely. “You are going to make someone very happy one day, Harry.”

Harry smiled and replied, “You too, Pat.”

Harry stood on the sidewalk and watched Patrick drive away. Complete exhaustion washed over him as he stumbled back to his apartment. He had three hours before he had to show up for his shift and he decided to spend the time sleeping. He fell asleep almost immediately, thinking of Louis and sunlight.

~~~~~~~~~

Practically skipping to the park, Harry bounded out of the complex toward the employee path. Once he got there, he saw that the path was blocked with orange cones and a sign that said “Path Closed”. Sighing, but determined to not let his good mood flag, he jogged back to the complex and around the front of the buildings. The employee path flooded easily and it must have rained last night. Not a big deal; it just meant about an extra block of walking to get to the park.

After punching in and small talking with Allison (who was positively glowing, thanks to Jen, he was fairly certain), Harry went to his first post of the day, the lazy river. He scanned the rest of the park and found Louis at the small duo of slides in the center of the park. Nice. He could see him the entire time he paroled the river.

After about 15 minutes, Harry was tired of trying to catch Louis’ eye. He focused on his guard duties and tried to keep busy until the guards switched posts. Based on the regular rotation, Harry would go to the slide duo next, relieving Louis. Trying not to become overwhelmed and entirely too focused on what he was going to say and how he was going to say it he waited anxiously for Luke to relieve him.

Not even asshole Luke could affect Harry’s mood. Harry brushed him off and barely paid attention to his snide comments. As he made his final pass of the lazy river he heard Luke mutter, “slut”.

Harry barely had time to process the comment because he was too eager to catch up to Louis. He walked quickly to his next post and did a quick mandatory inspection before stepping into Louis’ space. He bumped shoulders with him teasingly and drawled, “Hey.”

Louis barely looked at him. “Watch out for the kid with the pink life jacket. She goes under every time.”

Then, Louis walked away.

Harry’s mouth dropped and his heart plummeted in his chest. What just happened?

Louis, playful, funny, exuberant Louis didn’t tease, laugh or make fun of Harry at all. He didn’t ask how his day was, didn’t look him in the eye, didn’t touch him…

What the fuck?

Harry blinked back tears and swallowed thickly. He turned toward the next group of sliders and motioned for them to exit to the side. His eyes hardly focused on Jen, who was up at the top looking down with a big grin. He barely saw her face fall in concern when she saw the look on his face. All he could do was wonder what happened and what changed between last night and this morning.

Harry and Jen had lunch at the same time. They huddled together in the corner of the break room, Jen digging in to a taco salad, Harry staring and his untouched smoothie.

“Maybe he’s just tired? Or not feeling well?” Jen tried.

“No. It’s not that. I’m sure. I was completely avoided. He acted like I was invisible. Or, more like he was pissed.” Harry stared down at his hands. He’d been trying to figure it out all morning. He was just confused. And hurt.

“Hmmm. Well, maybe try texting him tonight?” Jen rubbed his forearm.

Harry looked up and gave her a tiny smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll try that. Thanks Jen.”

“Yeah. Ok. So…you gonna drink that?”

Harry looked at her incredulously. “Seriously?” Jen nodded earnestly. Harry slid the cup over. “Not hungry anyway.” He mumbled.

Jen pursed her lips and sucked on the straw greedily. “Aw, fuck me, Harry! You put that seaweed crap in it!”

Harry smirked. He took his drink back. He felt a little better. He took a sip. Delicious. Jen didn’t know what she was missing. “So…tell me about life in Sappho land.”

Jen laughed loudly, spraying little remnants of smoothie all over the table. “Ha! Good one.”

Harry arched an eyebrow. Jen’s laugh was a little too loud; maybe a little too over the top.

“Sorry. Sorry. Just…not sure I’m whole hog into this lesbian thing yet.” Jen looked at Harry sheepishly, wiping her face with a napkin.

“You guys having fun?”

“Yeah. It’s amazing. She’s so kind and gentle and sweet. She goes out of her way to do nice things for me. And kissing her…oh my god! Kissing her is like nothing I’ve ever felt. It’s like…like…amazing.” Jen gushed and got all googly eyed. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“You’re a mess, girl. A mess.” Harry took another sip. He was feeling even better. Maybe he just needed some perspective, and nutritious seaweed fruity fiber.

“I’m your mess.” Jen sputtered, opening her mouth full of lettuce, tomatoes and ground beef.

“Ew. You are a slob.” Harry rasped; his voice fond.

The rest of the afternoon dragged on. Harry moved from post to post, trying to stay positive. Whenever he saw Louis, though, he couldn’t manage to catch his eye or get him to engage. To be fair, Louis didn’t seem to be talking to anyone today. His mouth was set in an angry line and his brows were constantly furrowed. Harry could see him across the park; his shoulders slumped as he skulked his way from post to post. At one point, they were scheduled to both work the kiddie pool. Harry looked around and saw Louis climbing the steps to the Raging River post. Confused, he looked toward the pool and saw Luke leaning on a bright pink concrete post.

Fucking Luke.

“C’mon lover boy. Can’t clean up the floating diapers by myself fancy pants.” Luke sneered and kicked what looked like a pastel beach ball toward Harry.

Disgusted, Harry slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and picked up the engorged swim diaper. Tossing it into a nearby can, ignoring the disgusting squelch noise it made, he rounded on Luke. “What are you doing here?”

“Guess Lou didn’t want to share his post with a liar.” Luke spit out.

“What?” Harry was genuinely confused.

“Pretty but not too smart, huh?” Luke quipped.

Luke sauntered off and left Harry to police toddlers drinking pool water and planting themselves face first at the bottom of the slide, while he went to sit near the swings. What a dick. And what the hell was he talking about? More confused and hurt than earlier, Harry knew two things. The first was that Louis was definitely pissed and avoiding him and the second was that he was going to have to talk to him to figure out why. The only problem was, would Louis talk to him?

~~~~~~~~

After a quick shower and some yogurt for dinner, Harry took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.   _Lou, I’m not sure what I did but please call me. Need to talk. XX –H_

He stared at his phone for a few minutes and was met with silence. Sighing, he went out to the deck. The moon hung low over the ocean and cast a wide white ripple toward the shore. The air was cool tonight, the humidity relatively low. Harry leaned over the balcony and stared out at the sea. He wished he knew what happened. He picked up his phone. Nothing.

Feeling hopeless, Harry decided to text Jen. _“Jen-Jen, I’m lonely. Bring me ice cream.”_

A minute or two passed until Harry heard his phone ding. “Hey fuzzy wuzzy. Watching a movie with Al. On a scale of 1-10?”

1-10, 10 being absolutely desperate for ice cream. Harry wanted to type in 11, but he didn’t want to ruin Jen’s night. _“Just a 2. I’ll deal.”_

_“K. C U tomorrow?”_

_“C U tomorrow.”_

Feeling even more hopeless, Harry went to bed. At 9:00. Earlier than he’d been to bed since he was 12 years old.

~~~~~~~~~

The next few days passed by in a haze. Harry went to bed early every night but got less sleep than he had in years. Louis was silent. Harry tried texting three more times and had no response. Jen was sympathetic but a little distracted with her new relationship. By the time a week had passed Harry was feeling pathetic. He was having a hard time eating, sleeping was rare and he was so distracted by thoughts of Louis he thought he might go crazy.

Saturday was a rare weekend day off for Harry so he decided to start it early with a long run. He ran and ran until he couldn’t run anymore. He ended up on the outskirts of town on a two lane highway surrounded my marsh and beach grass. Listening to the sound of his harsh breathing and the swish of the tall grass in the summer breeze, he lost himself in thought. The week had gone by and he’d survived. Whatever was happening, or had happened, between him and Louis looked like it might be over. He was sad as hell about it, devastated, actually, but he knew he needed to get his shit together and move on.

Slowly, he walked back. He figured he didn’t have anything to rush back for so he took his time. When he reached town he stopped for an iced coffee and browsed some antique stores and a little used book store. He found a copy of “Running With Scissors” and smiled, thinking of Louis and his chirpy tone talking about how the author’s voice resonated with him and about how he found so much likeability in the characters. Lost in the memory, Harry bought the book. He bought it and found a picnic bench in the town park and read the first half of the book before he noticed the sun was starting to set and he hadn’t eaten all day.

He stopped at a stand near the farmer’s market and bought a falafel sandwich. He ate slowly and walked back to the resort. Harry thought he was actually tired for the first time in weeks, really tired, in his bones, not just his heart and head. He marveled once today, while spending so much time alone and in reflection, that he had gone from giddy and completely infatuated with Louis to utterly confused and filled with bittersweet hesitation when it came to him. Feeling the darkness slowly descend over his tired body, he felt drained more than anything.

Harry slipped his shoes off inside the condo and sludged his way to the bathroom. He cleaned up for bed and slipped under the cool sheets, noticing it was almost 10:00. Whoo-hoo for him. Really living it up on a Saturday night. He shook his head and chastised himself. He was really just feeling sorry for himself. He needed to snap out of it and pronto. He was 21 years old and should be having the time of his life. He vowed that tomorrow would be a better day.

Sunday morning came early. Harry was scheduled for opening so he rose at 5:30. He jumped in the shower, tied his wet hair up, grabbed a bottle of kefir and sprinted to the park. He was happy to see Allison and Jen ahead of him on the path so he sprinted up to them.

“Hey lovebirds!” He called out, bumbling into Jen’s backside.

“Oof!” Jen grumbled, almost losing her balance completely. “Harry you clumsy idiot!”

Allison helped Jen straighten up and clasped her hand firmly. Harry noted the small smile that played on Jen’s lips. Jen looked tired, a bit puffy around the eyes, but happy. Allison looked like she could walk on water. She was over the moon; elated. Harry hoped some of their positive energy would rub off on him.

“So, looks like the three of us on early shift today, huh?”

“Yup.” Allison answered; Jen’s mouth full of banana.

“What are you guys up to tonight? Wanna hang out?” Harry was tired of sitting around alone. He wanted to get out of his apartment and his funk. At this point he wasn’t too concerned with invading their new romance.

“Yeah…uh…” Jen talked around her mouthful. “I think some of the guards are heading to Duck’s tonight. We were thinking of going, right Al?”

Allison looked from Jen to Harry, confusion on her face for a moment. Then, her face lit up in understanding as she took in Jen’s raised eyebrows. “Right. Yeah! Right. Duck’s tonight. Come with us, Harry!”

Harry didn’t miss the absurd non-subtlety, but he was beyond caring. He just wanted to get out. Maybe get drunk. Have a good time. “Cool. What time?”

“Uh…meet in the lot at 8:00? Sound good?” Jen wiped her lips and swung Allison’s hand between them.

“Sounds awesome. Will be fun. Thanks you two.” Harry gave Jen’s elbow a little squeeze and skipped ahead on the path. “Don’t be too late or I’ll know what you’ve been up to!” He called out, hoping he embarrassed them enough.

~~~~~~~~

At ten to eight, Harry was ready. He’d actually been ready for half an hour, but really, who keeps track of these things? He was wearing a satiny yellow floral shirt, sleeves rolled up tight over his biceps and black skinny jeans. The jeans were so tight they felt like a second layer of skin. He knew he looked good in them. Glancing at himself in the hallway mirror he could see the definition of his thighs when he walked and definitely thought his ass looked good—better than good, fuckable, even.

He finished the outfit with a pair of Chelsea boots (Christmas present from Patrick last year—thank you, Patrick) and a long cross necklace. He didn’t wear much jewelry, other than his 2 or 3 silver rings (the necklaces were against guard policy), but when he did, he wanted to make sure it stood out. Therefore, he made sure the top 5 buttons of his shirt were left open so the cross stood out on his bare chest. He manscaped a little, so what? He liked the smoothness of his skin afterward, made him feel sensual.

Finally, it was 8:00 and Harry controlled himself and walked casually downstairs. He waited a few minutes before Allison and Jen appeared a few buildings over. Jen was wearing cutoff jean shorts with some kind of heeled short bootie and a lacy flowy top and Allison was in a pair of long cargo shorts with a fitted white t-shirt. Looked like Jen had done some shopping. Or closet raiding. Harry would have to tease her about it later. But, he smiled as they approached, she looked really good, and happy.

“H! Looking good.” Jen leaned up and kissed her friend on the cheek.

“You too, Jen-Jen. Allison—you look pretty.” He gave Allison a short hug. Allison was nearly his height so their shoulders bumped in greeting.

“You ready?” Jen said, as she slid in between Allison and Harry, grabbing both of their hands in hers.

“Yup.” Harry confirmed.

“Uh-huh.” Allison echoed.

They piled into Allison’s car, Harry trying not to think about how the last time he was in the backseat of this vehicle it was with Louis under his arm, completely fused to his side. Instead, he looked out the window and listened to the girls talk about an episode of Friends they watched earlier and sing along to the radio.

Duck’s was a dive bar the next town over. It was in the middle of factories and track housing and boasted $1 beers and had a reputation for serving under aged kids. The music was always decent and the bartenders were usually liberal with well drinks. A lot of the resort kids went there to hang out, especially on Sunday nights when the bar was pretty much empty save for the water park employees.

About 15 minutes later, Allison pulled into the gravel lot. “I’ll stay sober so I can drive us home.” Allison informed them both.

“Goody!” Jen exclaimed, leaning over to kiss Allison on the side of her mouth. Allison rewarded her with a wide grin, looking as if the sun rose and set with Jen and her pretty mouth.

They walked into the dark bar, paneled in dark brown wood with a few booths lining the wall and some tall tables and stools scattered around. There was a juke box toward the rear of the building and a makeshift dance floor of about 10X12 feet. The bar lined the right side of the building and was being run by two bartenders tonight. Harry recognized both of them, having been here many times over the past three, now four, years.

“Yvette! How are you?” He bellowed, his loud deep voice carrying through the din of music and glassware.

“Harry, sweetie!” A tall, thin woman in her 50’s came around from the back of the bar to hug Harry. Her hair was pinned back with two combs on either side and her lips shone red and glossy in the darkness. Harry hugged her back, inhaling the smell of her perfume; gardenias.

“How are you? My goodness! Did you get taller? Let me have a look at you!” Yvette turned Harry around so she could examine him. He smirked as she got a good look. “Not sure if you got taller but, boy! You sure did fill out!” She smacked him lightly on the ass.

“Yvette! Stop, you’ll embarrass me!” Harry mock feigned.

“You wouldn’t wear pants like that Harry, dear, if you didn’t want the attention.” She said with a wink, sliding back around the bar in her wedge sandals. “Now, what can I get ya?”

Harry ordered a gin and tonic, Jen a beer and Allison a club soda. They small talked with Yvette and greeted Jean, the other bartender. After a few minutes, they maneuvered to a booth toward the back of the room near the jukebox.

“Not many people here yet.” Jen observed.

“It’s early still…”Allison replied, wrapping one of her arms around Jen’s shoulder. Jen leaned into her, seeming to fit perfectly under the weight of Allison’s arm.

Harry drank his first drink quickly, enjoying the mix of music and some light banter with his friends. The bar was starting to fill up; a mix of 1st and 2nd year guards and some of the wait staff that Harry recognized filling up the booths and stools. Harry walked over to the bar, enjoying the clicking of his boots on the hardwood floor and the attention his long legs were getting from both the men and women he passed by. He ordered two more gin and tonics and another beer for Jen.

“Two?” Jen quipped.

“Two.” Harry nodded. “What? I’m bigger than you. Takes more to get me drunk!” He whined with a grin, tossing back more of the cool drink.

“Hmm.” Was all Jen said, finishing up her first beer.

The hours passed by easily, the three of them catching up and laughing. Harry was so excited for the two of them. They seemed so genuinely happy together. The more Jen drank the more she flirted with Allison. And Allison, she just ate it up. She hung on Jen’s every word and stared at her with such fondness. After four gin and tonics it became a little too much for Harry. He decided to get up and mingle a little.

He spotted Jim at the corner of the bar so he decided to join him.

“Jim! How are you?” Harry greeted the guard supervisor warmly.

“Bean pole! Good. Good to see you.”   Jim clapped a hand down on Harry’s shoulder. “You here alone?”

“Nah. Came with Jen and Allison.” Harry slurred a little, feeling the drinks begin to seep through his veins.

“Gotcha.” Jim said, tipping his beer bottle back.

Harry ordered another gin and tonic but swore he’d sip this one. He didn’t want to get too sloppy. He and Jim started talking about school for Harry and Jim’s new baby. It was no secret that Harry loved babies so the conversation pretty much stayed on that topic for a while. Harry was just about to ask Jim how many hours at a time the baby was sleeping during the night when he heard a familiar laugh.

He froze.

Of course Louis would be here. Why wouldn’t he? And wasn’t there a secret place inside Harry that hoped he would be?

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked over Jim’s shoulder and spied Louis walking up to the other end of the bar, laughing and looking quite pleased with himself. He was wearing a deep scoop neck black t-shirt and Harry could make out the tips of the scroll letters on the tattoo on his collar bones. He could also see the faint shadow of a love bite that he, himself, had left on Louis just a week ago.

Fuck nursing a drink. Harry downed the glass in one go.

He was just working up the courage, fueled by alcohol, of course, to go up to Louis and confront him when he heard another familiar laugh coming through the door. Fucking Luke was here too. And he was with Louis. He came up behind Louis, who was already ordering at the bar, and pressed into him, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder. He whispered something in Louis’ ear and Louis arched his neck and laughed hysterically.

Luke wasn’t that funny.

Harry watched their interaction as if it were in slow motion. He watched Luke order a beer as Louis was handed a martini glass with something pale green, adorned with pineapple. Pretty fancy fare for Duck’s. Louis elbowed Luke with a smile and Luke slid onto the stool next to where Louis was standing, bracketing him in between his legs.

What the fuck was this? Fucking Luke? And Louis? His Louis?

Harry could feel steam coming from his ears. He felt white hot all over and could feel his hands shaking. Jim was talking but Harry couldn’t hear him. All he could see was the curve of Louis’ back in that fitted shirt, the swell of his bum in sinfully tight black jeans and the outline of his neck, which Luke had his meaty hand wrapped around right now.

Harry lost it.

He stalked over to Louis and Luke, knocking into a table, spilling several drinks in the process. A glass rolled off the table and shattered, startling the bar patrons into a hushed quiet. Bruce Springsteen was shouting about Glory Days from the back of the bar, and all Harry could see was a red pulsing tunnel with Louis at the end; being manhandled by Luke.

“What the fuck is this?” Harry growled, pushing into Louis’ space.

Louis turned around, surprised, and for a moment, completely speechless. The air crackled between them, undeniable sparks flying. Louis’ crystal blue eyes were shining even in the din of the bar, and Harry could swear he saw Louis look him up and down. He met Harry’s eyes, pupils blown, and opened his mouth to speak, closing it again quickly.

“What the fuck do you care?” Luke stood up, pushing into Harry.

“Stay the fuck out of this Luke, you fucker, or I swear…” Harry’s nostrils flared and he pulled himself up to his full height, towering over Luke by a few inches.

“Or what? You’ll what?” Luke countered, spittle flying from his mouth onto Harry’s face.

“Boys. Boys!” Louis rasped, stepping between the two of them. Harry looked away from Luke and at Louis, his breathing labored as he tried to control himself, his fists clenching at his sides.

“Not that it’s any of your business, Harold, but this is not a private bar. Luke and I are just here enjoying a drink, just like you are. Now, if you’d kindly butt the fuck out, we can continue our evening.” Louis snapped, pushing at Harry’s chest a little to get him to back away.

Harry’s eyes met Luke’s over Louis’ shoulder. The fucker was grinning, boastful and smarmy as fuck. Harry squinted at him, his mouth a hard line. He suddenly felt woozy and so tired. He looked down at Louis and deflated. “Fine, Lou. Fine, I’ll leave you alone but not until you tell me what happened. Why won’t you talk to me? You won’t even look at me at work. You won’t return my texts. What happened? I think you at least owe me an explanation.”

Louis looked at Harry as if he had two heads. He sputtered, “What? What? I owe you an explanation? I think it’s the other way around.”

Harry was silent, racking his brain. “What the fuck are you talking about? I thought things were good. I thought we had a good time and then you just fucking…you just stopped talking to me, Lou. I deserve to know why.”

Louis pushed Harry by the shoulders and got right in his face. “You want to know why? You think you deserve to know why? I’ll tell you, Harry. I’ll tell you.” He paused, face flushed, chest heaving. And Christ, if Harry didn’t think he was the most beautiful thing on earth.

“I saw you, Harry. I saw you with that guy the morning after we…after we fucked.” He whispered, “I saw you and him in the parking lot.”

Harry stared at Louis, wide eyed and open mouthed. What was he talking about? Then he remembered. Patrick. The employee path was closed that morning, which meant Louis would have had to walk along the front of the buildings when he left for the 6:00 am shift, which meant…Oh god. He saw them saying goodbye.

“Lou. Lou! That was Patrick. Is that? Is that really what this is about?” Harry almost felt relief. It was all a big misunderstanding, that’s what it was. Now he could just explain.

“Patrick? Patrick? As in ‘oh, we broke up, Lou’ Patrick? Oh, that’s even better. Even better.” Louis shook his head wildly, his hair fluffing out around his ears.

“No, Lou, just let me explain…” Harry started.

“No, you listen to me Harry. I almost let you in. You know that? I believed you and your sweet goofy grin and your…your honest face and your big soulful eyes…” He sneered. “I almost let it all go and said, what the fuck, he’s a good guy, he might be worth it!” There were tears in his eyes.

“Lou…” Harry whispered, his own lip trembling.

“No. Fuck you Harry. Fuck you. You lied to me. You lied and I’m done. Don’t talk to me again.” Louis spat out, turning his back on Harry, done with him; done with everything.

Harry stared at Louis and started to move toward him. Luke, fucking Luke, stood up again, a gleam in his eye. “You heard fucktard. Get lost. He doesn’t want you anymore.” He was absolutely gloating; loving the misery that draped Harry like a cloak.

“H. H? C’mon, Harry. Let’s go.” Jen’s voice was smooth and calm in his ear. She was pulling at his arm, insistent and sure. “C’mon.”

Harry looked at Jen slowly, sadness written all over her face. She could have been a mirror of Harry’s own face. He looked back at Louis, seeing the rigid line of his back, his face cradled in his small but strong hands.

Harry let himself be led from the bar. He heard the noise pick back up, the other drinkers content to get back to their evening. His limbs felt heavy, leaden, as he stumbled to the car. Jen crawled in the backseat with him and cradled his head in her lap. As Allison pulled out of the parking lot, Harry finally let himself cry. He cried for losing Louis, for hurting Patrick and most of all, he cried for himself; for letting himself think he could ever be happy with Louis, could ever have something for himself that made him truly happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As a reminder, this is purely a work of fiction...a product of my imagination. There is no relation to anyone real, living or dead, any of the characters, real or imagined, in this story. If you like this, please remember to comment and share. I'm always looking for feedback. Thanks!

Allison and Jen split Harry’s shift the next day and he was scheduled to be off the following day. Harry spent two days in his apartment, listlessly watching tv and eating dry cereal from a box. Jen came by to check on him and to try to keep his mind off of things. It was hard to distract him though, he was busy slipping into a downward spiral, focused on nothing but wallowing in self-pity and questioning every choice he’d made over the past year.

By the time Wednesday morning rolled around, and Harry was scheduled to work later in the day, Jen came by with coffee and croissants from Harry’s favorite bakery in town. Harry greeted her from the couch, in the boxers he’d worn for two days, with a grunt and a nod. Jen placed breakfast on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch next to him. She took the remote from his hand and turned the tv off.

“H?” Jen reached out and combed her fingers through Harry’s greasy unwashed hair.

Harry stared at the tv as if it were still on.

“H?” Jen tried again.

“Hmm?” Harry turned his face to look at her but his eyes were unfocused, deep purple bags under them, an echo of the pain he was feeling inside.

“H…I’m worried about you. I think…maybe we should talk, huh?” Jen took his big hands into her own.

“I guess….” Harry sighed heavily, leaning back on the couch.

“So…talk to me.” Jen demanded softly, gently coercing her friend with her voice and her body language; turning toward him fully, her warm leg pressed to his.

Harry ran a hand over his face and felt three days of stubble on his chin, although light in color, still enough to make him wince. He looked at Jen and really saw her; the worry on her face and a quick passing of frustration. “I’m just…I’m just so pissed. And sad. And…and fuck...” He exhaled visibly.

“And discouraged?” Jen offered.

“Discouraged. Yes. Discouraged.” Harry smiled weakly.

Jen nodded, giving Harry’s hand a soft squeeze. She shuffled so she could reach their coffees. She handed one to Harry and took her own in her hands. Harry wrapped his hands around the paper cup, inhaling the rich scent.

“Yeah…and, like…I want to shake Louis. I just want to shake him and make him realize that I didn’t mean to hurt him…that what he thinks he saw isn’t true! That I…that I care for him.” His voice wobbled a little but he continued. “Jen, I know it’s weird, but…it’s only been a short time but I think…I think we could really be something. I feel, felt, so good when I was with him.   Different than with Patrick. Just more me. More the me I want to be.” He huffed out a heavy breath and sipped his coffee.

Jen nodded her understanding. She drank her own coffee as the silence descended over them. Harry drank from his cup and started to look and feel more alive.

“I just need him to hear me. To listen.” Harry whispered, so quiet Jen almost didn’t hear him.

“Well, then you have to make him, H. Don’t give up. This isn’t you. You know it isn’t. You are one of the most passionate, caring people I know. He needs to see that. You need to make him see that.”

Harry laughed bitterly. “But how? You saw him. He won’t even look at me, let alone talk to me.”

Jen thought about it. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, but…Allison is going surfing with Louis this afternoon. I asked her to try to talk to him. Maybe she could get through to him?”

“Shit. I don’t want you guys involved in this. I don’t want him to think I put her up to it.” His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“No, H. No, it’s not like that. Allison and Louis were friends before all of this…both of us…happened. It won’t be weird. It will be ok. Maybe she can help? At least get him to talk with you. You can explain things to him. Maybe see what he meant at the bar…” Her voice trailed off.

“See that’s the thing, Jen, he was opening up to me. I felt him change. I really thought we were getting somewhere. When we had sex…he was just different. When he said those things at the bar about trusting me…letting me in…I think, I really think he’s been hurt. Hurt so badly that he doesn’t let anyone in. I don’t know what that’s about, but I…I don’t want to be another person who’s hurt him.” Tears leaked from Harry’s huge spring green eyes, the light from the windows behind him making his eyes lighter than usual.

“Oh, Harry.   You couldn’t hurt a fly. If he’s hurt, it’s his fault. Not yours.” Jen crawled into Harry’s lap, wrapping her arms around him, willing him to feed off her strength and love.

Harry hugged his friend back, sniffling back his tears. He was physically drained, emotionally exhausted. They sat like that for a few moments until Jen’s stomach audibly grumbled. Harry snuffled in Jen’s hair as Jen groaned, falling back onto the couch while grabbing the bag of pastries. She grinned apologetically as she started stuffing the flaky buttery treat in her mouth.

Harry shook his head and wiped his eyes. “Give me one of those before you eat them all you pig.” He gave her a lopsided grin, the warmth in his face slowly returning.

“Here.” Jen mumbled through her, naturally, full mouth, shoving the bag at him gracelessly.

Harry took a croissant from the parchment lined bag and began to eat it over the palm of his hand. He hummed around it, enjoying the first food he’d eaten in two days besides sugary clumps of marshmallows and fruit flavored shapes. He stood up, holding the pastry, feeling every bone in his body protest, since he hadn’t moved off of the couch at all in the past 48 hours other than to use the bathroom. “Eggs?” he questioned his friend, already starting on her second croissant.

“Yes please.” She responded, spraying a few crumbs out into the rays of light dancing around them.

Harry rubbed at the small of his back with his free hand, shook his head, and headed toward the kitchen. He silently thanked Jen for helping to pull him out of his funk, even if it was just for the moment. He set about making scrambled eggs, while sorting through a package of grapes to ascertain which ones could still be eaten. He started absentmindedly putting together a grocery list in the back of his head. Taking a deep breath, he thought about the fact that life does, indeed, go on. Regardless of the state of his romantic life, everything around him would march on. Harry could choose to join in the parade or watch it go by.

Harry had never been a quitter. He wasn’t going to start now.

~~~~~

After taking a long, overdue shower (at Jen’s not so subtle encouragement), Harry straightened up his place and made his way to the park by the time his 3:00 shift began. He found himself moving through his posts mindlessly, not thinking about Louis or anything else, for that matter, focusing instead on the kids and teenagers who needed his protection. He could do this. He could use work as a distraction. He could be productive.

The next few days progressed in that manner. Harry working, returning afterward to his quiet solitude. He took a few short runs and at least one long swim in the cold salty sea. Jen was a good friend, checking in on him and spending as much time with him as she could. She told him Allison had talked to Louis and that, while he wasn’t exactly eager to talk to Harry, he at least listened to Allison and what she had to say with a promise that he would think about it.

Jen still slept at Allison’s every night but watched a few movies with Harry and even joined him on one of his runs. She complained endlessly about how stupid running was and why did he waste his time on such a boring activity, despite the fact that she barely broke a sweat and kept up with Harry’s long, strong legs effortlessly. Harry was glad for her; glad for the way the physical exertion brought him some peace.

By the time the weekend rolled around, Harry was feeling noticeably better and was even beginning to strategize how to approach Louis again. He was feeling optimistic and, at the very least, impulsively compelled to make sure that Louis heard his point of view. What Louis decided to do after that was up to him.

Fucking Luke, however, was another matter. He was smug during the most polite moments and downright obnoxious the rest of the time. He flung insults at Harry whenever they were close enough to be heard and, during one particularly offensive occasion, Harry walked in the breakroom and heard him telling Chad about “what a good lay he was”, making sure to shoot an unctuous look at Harry (Harry, turned on his heel and walked out, not wanting to give Luke any more fuel).

~~~~~~

Every couple of weeks, on Sundays, Jim held a guard meeting in the breakroom after hours. All employees were expected to be there. This particular week, Jim had added an additional incentive. Tacked to the bottom of the meeting notice, at the time card board, he had scrawled “pizza and beers will be served”. Most of the guards, particularly the first and second years, were buzzing about the prospect of free food and alcohol. For Harry, and the other more seasoned staff, they knew that “pizza and beers” usually meant a late night rager that started in the break room and spilled out on to the beach after the beer ran out; replaced then by harder liquor and maybe a joint or two.

On Sunday, at exactly 9:30pm, Jim began the meeting. The 20 or so guards were crowded at the long tables and perched on the countertops lining the walls. A few guards hung around by the door, just anxious for the party to start.

“So…uh…we’ve had some complaints about the rest rooms…”Jim began, met with a chorus of groans. “I know, I know…not everyone’s favorite job, but…has to be done. So…I’ve added the checklist to each bathroom and all employees will have to sign off on each line item. Failure to do so will result in disciplinary action.”

The room was quieter but there were still some groans and grumbles. Jim was a fair supervisor, but he wasn’t someone people could walk all over. Harry looked at the newer staff; they would find out soon enough.

“Second, just a reminder to re-stock the shelves when you’ve used the last of the band-aids, gloves, chemicals, etc. Nothing pisses me off more than going to get something to find it not there. So…you’ve been warned.” A few chuckles.

Jim went on to talk about some minor changes to shifts, some uniform compliance issues and a reminder about staff not dating, or “ahem, anything else”, guests. Harry half listened, bobbing his knee nervously under the table, while casting surreptitious glances toward Louis at his table. Louis was leaning forward; chin on his hands, whispering occasional comments at his table mates, earning him thinly veiled titters and snorts.

It was the first time in a week that Harry had really seen Louis. They had only two shifts together over the week and Louis was stationed outside both times. Whether that was accidental or purposeful, Harry couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that Louis was here, sitting a few feet away and he looked…breathtakingly beautiful. His hair was feathered around his face artfully and his skin looked golden tan, shimmery under the fluorescent lights of the close room they were all crowded in together. He was wearing a white tank top, his toned arms flexed and smooth beneath the smattering of tattoos. His eyes, even from this distance, glowed a bright cornflower blue, bordering on amethyst. His dark lashes cast shadows on his cheeks and his pink lips were moistened by his wet carnation pink tongue, driving Harry nearly insane.

Harry was brought out of his obsessive reverie by a sharp punch to his ribcage, delivered by Jen on his right. Jerking his head toward his friend, he noticed the sudden silence in the room. Jen motioned toward Jim, standing at the front, now suspiciously quiet.

“Harry?” Jim asked from the front of the room.

“Hmm?” Harry looked at the man at the front of the room, his motion slow and dazed.

“I said, Harry could you explain the proper protocol when guarding at the wave pool?” Jim smirked, obviously calling Harry out on his inattentiveness, but also calling on Harry as one of the more diligent and well-spoken guards. There were a few giggles from his co-workers.

“Uh, yeah…sure.” Harry’s voice, usually low and husky anyway, dripped like honey and rasped like nails on velvet as he slowly, deliberately, began explaining the steps involved in guarding the most dangerous area of the park. He looked around the room as he talked, making eye contact with the other guards until his eyes landed on Louis.

Louis was staring at Harry, his mouth slightly open, revealing the tongue Harry so desperately wanted in his own mouth. His hands had dropped to his lap and his body turned to Harry. They stared at each other as if they were the only two in the room. Harry felt his pulse increase and his cock twitched involuntarily. He licked his lips unconsciously and finished his sentence, the room almost uncomfortably silent. Harry could see Louis’ breathing increase slightly by the way the fabric across his chest moved rhythmically, just slightly faster than before Harry started speaking.

Harry’s mind raced as he registered two things simultaneously: Louis was watching him without a trace of animosity on his face and Louis seemed as affected by him as he was by him. Harry gave him a small smile as Jim started talking again, most heads turned back to the front. Louis looked at him openly, not looking away for what seemed like ages to Harry. Harry wanted so much to stride across the room and take Louis into his arms and kiss the life out of him. He wanted so much from Louis. He wanted to press his lips to Louis, feel his body aligned to his and tell Louis that he never meant to hurt him and that he was an honest person; an honest person who only wanted Louis, in whatever way Louis would have him; however much Louis would give him.

Louis looked away first, obviously flustered, pink rising to his cheeks as he nervously pushed his hair out of his eyes. Harry dragged his eyes away and felt Jen’s reassuring pat on the knee under the table. If Harry wanted Louis before this summer; if he ever _thought_ he wanted him, Harry knew that after being with Louis, kissing him, smelling him, fucking him, he would never want anyone the same way. Louis had ruined him for anyone else.

There was something about Louis. Something not even Harry could name. It was as if he filled something in Harry he never knew he needed. And now…after having him and losing him…it felt like a crushing weight of knowledge resting on Harry’s chest, making it hard for him to breathe, making it hard for him to imagine being with anyone else.

The meeting ended just as the pizza was delivered. Jim opened up the coolers at the front of the room and invited everyone to help themselves. People started milling about, talking, laughing, eating, drinking…The mood in the room turned festive quickly. Harry leaned against the wall across the room from Louis, their eyes meeting every once in a while. Harry could hear Louis’ loud laugh from where he was standing every once in a while, making it even more difficult to seek him out.

“H. H?” Jen hip checked Harry, jostling him enough to spill his beer.

“Fuck, Jen? What was that for?” Harry grumbled, looking down at his arm, now dripping with beer.

“Earth to Harry! I mean come on. Try not to be so obvious.” She chided, motioning over at Louis, who was in the middle of a large group of guards telling, apparently, hilarious stories that had everyone laughing and fawning all over him.

“Hmph.” Harry pouted. “He’s just so…fuck.” Harry couldn’t begin to explain how he was feeling to Jen. Luckily she understood.

“I know. I know. Just play it cool, ok?” Jen took the paper towel Allison came back with and wiped off Harry’s arm, now sticky with drying beer.

They talked a while more; Harry, Allison and Jen, with others floating in and out of their group once in a while. Harry tried to focus, and did a good job, for the most part. But, whenever he heard Louis or saw any movement from that side of the room he was drawn to it. Jen only had to distract him a few times so all in all, Harry felt pretty proud of himself.

~~~~~~

The party moved outside around midnight, as Harry predicted, when the beer ran out. People came in and out of the complex, brandishing various bottles and cans of different libations. One of the picnic tables became a makeshift bar and someone brought out some speakers and started some music. Beyonce blared out into the night air, cool and dry for once. Harry helped himself to a large cup of rum and pineapple juice and meandered over to an Adirondack set near the water, away from the group. He could see the party going on at the beach, but was just removed enough to be alone with his thoughts.

Which is why, when he saw Louis walk to the sea to rinse something off, he was able to finally get him alone.

“Lou?” He called out over the rush of the waves.

Louis turned toward Harry, eyes flashing between his approaching figure and back to the party.

“Don’t walk away. Please.” Harry pleaded, closing the distance in a few long strides.

“Harry…” Louis began, putting his hands up to try and keep some distance.

“No. I’ve given you space this week and now it’s time for you to hear my side.” Harry was insistent, yet gentle. “Please?”

Louis was thoughtful for a minute, biting on his bottom lip and fidgeting with the plastic serving spoons in his hand. “Ok. Yeah. Ok.” He finally answered, sounding tired.

Harry gestured to the chairs where he had been sitting and Louis said, “Yeah. Ok. Give me a minute…Just have to…” He gestured with the spoons, which Harry took to mean he had to bring them to the party. He nodded and walked back to the chairs, waiting for Louis to return.

The sound of the waves meeting the sand was pleasant as Harry felt the gentle cool breeze coming off the water, the briny taste of the ocean meeting his face. He looked over to see Louis giving Chad the spoons and gesturing toward Harry. Harry saw Luke, standing a few feet from Louis, follow Louis’ gesture as he noticed Harry. He visibly straightened and nearly pounced on Louis, pulling him into his arms. Harry sat up straighter, anger shooting through his veins. To Harry’s surprise, Louis shoved at Luke, knocking him off balance. With the hum of the ocean alongside him, he couldn’t hear what Louis said but Luke looked affronted. And pissed. Harry wanted to laugh. And then spit in his face, but oh well…

Louis walked slowly back to Harry, and Harry held his breath. As Louis slid into the chair next to Harry, the both exhaled and sipped at their drinks, looking out to the black water stretched out before them. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Harry decided to speak.

“So…” Harry began.

Louis fixed his eyes on Harry’s, and waited. Harry couldn’t help notice how guarded he was, both in his posture and the way he looked at Harry. It made him sad. He thought they’d reached a place where they could be truthful and open with each other. He had to prove to Louis that they still could.

“I know you saw me with Patrick that morning.” Louis just stared, nearly emotionless. “And I know you think we are still together.” Louis huffed and kicked at some sand. “But, Lou, it’s not like that.”

“What is it like then, Harry?” Louis spat out.

“I’m trying to tell you.” Harry sighed. “I didn’t know he was coming. Honestly. He was waiting for me when you kicked me…er…when I left your place that night.” Louis looked away quickly, took a drink and then looked back, masking his expression again.

“He came here to try to…convince me or something….to try to get back together. I told him no and I told him we were over. We’ve been over for a long time, Lou, and he just wouldn’t accept it. I guess maybe I was afraid of hurting him so I never really pushed him away as much as I needed to…so…I guess that’s why he came. But…he understood. He finally understands and…it sucks hurting him. He’s been my best friend my whole life and…well…even though it hurt him, it had to be done.” He looked up at Louis who was turned more toward Harry as he heard the emotion spilling out of his voice.

“Anyway…he slept on the sofa. I swear.” Harry pleaded with Louis with his eyes. “And in the morning he left. What you saw was not us saying good bye as lovers, boyfriends, whatever…it was us saying good bye to each other for ever. Goodbye to that part of our lives. It was sad. And, like I said, it was hard but it had to be done. I’m sure I know what it looked like. But you have to believe me when I say we didn’t sleep together and that we are over.”

Harry looked out at the water and waited. He breathed in his nose and out his mouth and focused on staying calm. He said what he needed to say and now the ball was in Louis’ court.

“Haz?” Louis’ voice came out small and scared.

“Yeah?” Harry turned his entire body so he could see Louis, hear him.

“I thought…I thought…you and he…I was scared and I was angry and I mostly wanted to be mad at myself for letting you in but I took it out on you.” Harry saw Louis’ lip tremble and everything inside of him broke. He fell on to his knees in the sand in front of Louis and pushed himself between his knees.

“Lou! Louis, how could you ever…Why would you be mad at yourself? I know what it looked like but I’d never lie to you. I would never purposely hurt you. You have to know that?”

“I want to believe that, Harry, I do… it’s just not so easy for me.” Louis looked down at Harry, his blue eyes piercing Harry’s dark green ones and he looked so small and vulnerable. Harry reached up and cradled his jaw with one of his strong large hands.

“Louis, you can trust me. I promise.”

Louis stared down at Harry and didn’t respond. Harry knew right then and there that he would have to prove it. He pulled Louis down on to his lap and wrapped one arm around he back and slid his hand up to the back of his head. “Let me show you. Let me help you understand.” He whispered up against Louis’ lips.

Louis nodded once, a small almost imperceptible movement but it was all Harry needed. Harry brought their lips together and kissed Louis, feather soft and gentle. Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s shoulders and leaned into the kiss. Finally, without any pressure from Harry, Louis opened his mouth to Harry. Harry welcomed Louis’ soft tongue with a gentle caress from his own, licking gently into his mouth, chasing away any uncertainty Louis may have had. In that moment Harry didn’t care who saw them or what anyone else thought. All that mattered was that Louis believed him; that Louis felt him and felt how much Harry wanted, no _needed_ , Louis. He poured everything he had into that kiss, into Louis. All of the need, want and desire. All of the truth that was inside of Harry came out in that kiss.

Harry dug his hand into the flesh of Louis’ hip and pulled him even closer. Louis moaned at the drag of their torsos together and repositioned himself to straddle Harry. Harry scratched at Louis’ scalp, near the nape of his neck, and opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. Louis went nearly limp in his arms, letting Harry kiss him, claim him. Where, in the past, Louis battled for dominance, this time he gave in to Harry and let Harry take the lead. Harry kissed along Louis’ lips and dropped soft wet kisses to his jawline and down his neck. Louis arched his back and hummed in the back of his throat as Harry inhaled him, kissed him and brought him closer and closer to his body, the kissing fusing them together, working to erase any hurt or fear.

Louis pressed their foreheads together and the breathed into each other’s mouths. Harry’s hands were pressed to Louis’ ass, large and firm as they held him in place. Louis’s hands were on either side of Harry’s face, spread on his cheeks when he finally whispered, “Harry.” It came out breathless and warm, ghosting across Harry’s mouth and chin.

“Lou.” Harry returned, feeling his dick harden at just the nearness of Louis, his impossibly perfect body on top of Harry’s, making Harry feel light headed and drunk with need.

“We…we need to take this slow.” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s bottom lip softly. “I need time. We need time to figure it out. If we are going to do this, really do this. I need to be sure. Be careful.”

“Whatever you need, Lou. Whatever you want.” Harry said, licking into Louis sweet soft mouth. He couldn’t help it when he bucked his hips up, Louis ass was directly on top of his fattening cock, causing desire to thrum through his body, heating his blood and quickening his pulse.

“That’s why…why…we can’t sleep together tonight, Harry. Not if this is going to mean something.” Louis said when they finally stopped kissing, panting and writhing against each other.

Harry’s eyes widened as he leaned back to look at Louis fully. “Oh? Yeah?” He tried not to sound too surprised, or disappointed. It was Louis, after all, that always seemed to push the physical side of their relationship. Not that Harry ever minded, he was as needy for Louis and his body as Louis seemed to be for him, it’s just that…well, this was going to be hard. No pun intended.

Louis dropped off of Harry’s lap, spreading his legs out before him so that they were sitting side by side but facing the opposite way, hip to hip. “Yeah.” He sighed, dropping his head to Harry’s shoulder.

“Ok.” Harry leaned back on his elbows so he could see Louis better. It was obvious that Louis was hard, his dick making a large, obvious, mouthwatering tent in the front of his thin shorts. Harry wanted to take him down his throat so badly. His hips shifted with the thought, pumping up once, into the air.

“Ok.” Louis agreed, glancing down at Harry’s hard on with obvious lust. He looked away quickly. “Might be difficult, what with that dick of yours, Harold.” He joked, his tone wry and sarcastic.

“Hmmm. Could say the same for yours, and I haven’t even had it in me yet.” Harry retorted.

Louis groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

The both laughed lightly, lost in their own thoughts, willing their hard-ons to dissipate.

“When we do have sex again, Lou, it will be incredible.” Harry promised.

“I don’t doubt it.” Louis whispered. They looked deep into each other’s eyes and Harry felt lost. Deliriously and hopelessly lost.

“So…” Louis began, standing and brushing himself off. Harry stood too, a few inches between them. “I uh…I should get back.”

“Yeah, sure.” Harry smiled, brushing sand from Louis’ cheek. “Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Louis arched an eyebrow.

“For listening. For the second chance. For, taking me…us…seriously.”

“Sure, Harry. I…I think you…we…are worth it, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry leaned forward, careful not to let their midsections touch, for fear of igniting another round of embarrassing dick hardening, and kissed Louis softly on the mouth. “Can we see each other tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” Louis returned the kiss, tucking Harry’s hair behind his ear. He walked away, heading back to the loud raucous noise of the party.

“Bye Lou.” Harry called out, sitting back in his chair. He felt lighter than he had all week, lighter than he had in a long time. If Louis was saying he wanted to take things more serious, which is what Harry thought he was saying, then Harry was all in. No more messing around. Harry’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. He had a second chance and no way was he going to screw this up. For the first time all summer, Harry thought maybe he might get what he wanted after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. If you are on Tumblr, feel free to share as I'm not very active on there. Also, I love getting comments as they inspire me and help me with my writing. Please be sure to let me know what you think. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up for Harry. No pun intended...haha. Thanks so much for reading. If you are on tumblr feel free to pass the link on. As usual, this is purely a work of fiction!

“Nnngh. Aaaahhhh…”

Harry woke himself up with his own loud groaning as he rutted up against the balled up blanket underneath him. His cock was painfully hard between his legs as come dripped from the head and soaked the fabric beneath him. The first thought in his sleep muddled brain was _Louis_. The thought of Louis’ perfect ass and how it felt to push into him, slowly at first and then roughly, almost punishingly….Harry’s entire body responded.

He flipped over on his back, wincing at how painful it was when the material beneath him rubbed against the stretched skin of his penis. His balls throbbed and a thin layer of perspiration shone on his skin, making his long hair cling to his neck and forehead. He clenched his eyes tight and pictured Louis’ face when he fucked him; almost hearing the agonizing noises that spilled from his mouth.

Harry gripped his cock and jerked himself off quickly. All it took was three hard tugs and he was coming, harsh and violent. His whole body shook with the aftershocks, skin humming with sensitivity.

 _Louis_.

He had a second chance. It was no surprise when Harry found himself, wondering, idly, as he smeared his come across his lower stomach, how serious Louis was about the “no sex” situation.

Harry had always been sexual, sometimes asking Patrick 5 or 6 times a week. Not that Patrick acquiesced; he was often too tired, too preoccupied or too something else besides fucking Harry. Harry didn’t let himself be frustrated too long. If Patrick didn’t get him off after a few days, Harry did the job himself. Sometimes with Patrick in the next room, or even alongside him, shamelessly moaning and grunting until he mussed their joint bed or painted the shower tile with his come. Patrick found it endearing. Harry found it necessary. Harry liked sex. He found it to be a great coping mechanism; almost a stress reliever. And it felt really good. Exceptionally good with Louis. He kind of couldn’t wait til they did it again.

Stretching his toes toward the end of the bed and his arms up above him, Harry hummed a little tune and let himself soak up the after orgasm bliss zipping through his body. When he became chilled from the cooling fluid on his torso and the drying sweat on his skin (and a little grossed out by his stickiness, truth be told) he finally swung his legs out and hopped in the shower.

Scrubbing down with his vanilla shower gel, Harry kept humming, feeling more alive than he had in a week. The thing was, Harry knew he could live without Louis. He knew he could be alone. If there was one thing the past few weeks had taught him it was that he was strong enough to be alone. When he said goodbye to Patrick it was like shedding a layer of himself and he knew it made him stronger; closing that chapter of his life. Then, after going through that yo-yo of a week with Louis...it made him realize that he could be ok alone. He wanted to be with Louis, and not just his dick. He wanted to know Louis, to really be with him. But…he could survive without him.

That was important. For the first time in his life Harry knew what it could feel like to be on his own. He had good friends and was stronger than he knew. He was ok. Better than. He was good.

Harry quickly dressed, changed the sheets and made himself an egg white omelet with spinach. He was scheduled for the 8:00 shift so he had to move quickly. Jogging to the park, Harry breathed in the early morning air and reveled in the sultry feeling in the air. The humidity was high again, curling the hair up around his ears and dampening his skin. It was going to be a good day.

~~~~~

After lunch, Harry had a free post. This meant he circulated the park for the entire period and cleaned up. This usually entailed a spot check of the rest rooms and changing areas (men’s room only), wiping down tables and picking up any garbage left around or on the ground. He was also required to check in on the other guards to see if anyone needed a bathroom break and look for any signs of distress.

He had just finished clearing a table a family had left littered with food wrappers, empty water and soda bottles and (ew!) chewed up bites of food when he heard Louis chirp in his ear.

“Hey hot stuff!”

Harry spun around and found Louis right up against him, so close they almost bumped noses. “Hey! Er…hi!” He bumbled, hands gripping Louis’ shoulders tightly so he wouldn’t fall over on top of him.

“Easy there, Hazza. Those long legs of yours are dangerous, aren’t they?” Louis quipped, bouncing up on his toes. He looked good. Really good.

Harry smirked. “Well…it’s hardly my legs’ fault, what with you sneaking up on me!” He shuffled back a little and threw the trash bag he dropped during Louis’ assault in the bin. “You just getting in?”

“Yeah…work til close. You?”

“Off at 4:00.”

“Hmmm.” Louis hummed, a small smile playing on his lips. “Tomorrow?”

“Off.” Harry clasped his hands behind his back, arching into the stretch a little. Louis’ eyes roamed his endless torso and flashed over his groin. He looked up hurriedly, a slight flush coloring his high cheekbones.

“I’m on til 4:00.”

“So…” Harry wondered where this was going. As far he was concerned he’d wait around all day and night for Louis. All he had to do was name the time and place.

“So…” Louis cocked his head and studied Harry’s face, taking in the broad planes of his face and the way his hair fell out of his bun in corkscrew tendrils.

“Do you want to have dinner tomorrow?” Harry said in a rush at the same time Louis said, “Drinks tonight? On the beach?”

They giggled nervously. This shouldn’t be so hard. They’ve had sex all ready, for god’s sake. Harry felt like he was back in high school, blushing hard and hoping the captain of the football team would look his way. He took a deep breath.

“How about drinks at my place when you get off?” He held his breath while waiting for Louis to answer.

“Yeah…sounds great, Haz. What should I bring?”

“Absolutely nothing. Want me to rent a film?” Harry glanced around. He’d already been talking to Lou for longer than he should have. He needed to make the rounds.

“Yeah, sure. Anything but subtitles. Can’t stand subtitles. Don’t like to have to work that hard to watch a movie.” Louis grumbled. Harry smiled fondly; Louis looked adorable, scrunching up his nose and pouting with his bottom lip.

“You got it. Anything but subtitles. Fair warning: I love a good romantic comedy.” Harry bumped his hip with Louis, smelling his aftershave and that intense scent that he classified as pure Louis.

“Who doesn’t?” Louis challenged back, laugh light and loud.

~~~~~

Louis knocked on Harry’s door at 9:15. Harry had taken a swim, showered and changed into a threadbare Rolling Stones t-shirt and loose orange athletic shorts. They actually came down to his knees, making them by far the longest pair of shorts he owned. He wanted to be comfortable and was eager to just spend time with Louis, not worrying so much about how he looked.

Louis was damp from a shower and wearing a white Stone Roses t-shirt and loose fitting grey running pants. His feet were bare. Harry laughed when he saw him.

“Hey, Lou.” He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Come in.”

Louis arched an eyebrow. “Something funny?”

“No…it’s just. We both…the shirts? Bands?”

Louis looked down at himself and then over at Harry. “Oh. Yeah….funny. This actually isn’t even my shirt. I found it in lost and found last week. Liked it and…uh….ran out of clean clothes so…”

Harry stared at him. “You know that shirt wasn’t clean, either, right?”

“You’re right. It wasn’t. Until I convinced Allison to wash it for me with the towels.” He grinned mischievously. “Was clean to wear the next day.”

Harry laughed, in spite of himself. Louis was cute, manipulative, but cute. “So…uh…what can I get you?” He ambled toward the kitchen, Louis close behind.

“Whatever you’re having, I guess.”

Harry turned around and caught Louis staring at his ass. He licked his lips and quirked his lips in response. “Yeah?”

Louis, embarrassed, squeaked out, “Yeah. Whatever…whatever you’re having.”

Harry didn’t want to laugh or even taunt him, but he was beginning to think the no sex thing might actually be harder for Louis than himself. “Just having a gin gimlet. Sound ok?”

Louis nodded and hopped up to the counter, swinging his legs below him. Harry mixed up the drinks quickly, squeezing a little fresh lime juice from neatly cut wedges on the cutting board before plunking the wedges in the glasses. “Cheers.” He said, his voice low and deep, rumbling in the small kitchen.

“Cheers.” Louis responded, clinking their glasses together and sipping the clear cold drink.

“I made some food? Wasn’t sure if you’d be hungry.”

“Oh? Yeah? I am, actually. Hungry, that is.” Louis smirked over his glass.

“What?” Harry asked him, standing up from behind the fridge, catching the glimmer of mirth in Louis’ eyes.

“Just you…you know how to mix a good drink, you can cook…obviously you can clean…” Louis glanced around the tidy apartment. “What can’t you do, Styles?”

Harry thought about it for a moment. “Yodel. Can’t yodel.”

Louis stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. “You’re a real dork, you know it?” He finally said, once he’d stopped laughing.

Harry smiled a big wide grin, showing his perfectly straight white teeth. “But adorable, right?” He flirted.

“Absolutely adorable.” Louis confirmed. “Come ‘ere.”

Harry stepped forward and placed his drink on the countertop next to Louis. Louis opened his legs to accommodate Harry and then wrapped them around his waist once Harry was in position. Placing his own drink next to him, Louis draped his arms over Harry’s shoulders. “Been wanting to do this all day…” He murmured, bringing Harry closer, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Harry hummed and cupped Louis’ butt with his hands, fingers digging in as he leaned forward. Finally their lips met and Harry felt sparks. Louis was just so warm and responsive and he smelled so good. As they synchronized their breathing, Harry plunged his tongue into Louis’ mouth, relishing the taste and feel of him. He was certain he could never tire of kissing Louis. Everything about Louis was a revelation. He wanted to worship him with his mouth, his tongue, his hands…mapping him and memorizing him over and over again.

Louis broke the kiss with a groan. “Love kissing you…”

“S’ mutual.” Harry agreed, chasing Louis’ lips. They kissed again, their tongues and lips sliding over each other until the kissing turned dirtier and the temperature rose in the space around them.

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ thick muscular thighs, fingers teasing through the thin material. He pushed himself away a little so he could look Louis in the eye. “Lou…” he whined, pretty sure Louis’ felt the same way, judging from the look in his eyes and the way his breathing came quick in hot quick puffs on Harry’s face.

“Yeah…” Louis composed himself and loosened the grip he had on Harry’s hips with his legs. Dropping his legs from around Harry’s waist, Louis breathed out “Movie?”

Harry inhaled and pushed away from Louis. “Movie. Yes! I got us a movie.”

“And I believe I was promised snacks?” Louis intoned, still breathless, but feeling more self-possessed now that Harry had moved away from him.

Harry adjusted himself in his shorts, goofy grin drawing his lips back, and ran his hands through his long wavy tresses. “Snacks. Yes. Snacks and a movie.” He went back to the fridge and pulled out a tray with a shrimp, avocado and mango ceviche that he made earlier. He opened a bag of blue corn tortilla chips and spread them around the bowl of ceviche. Grabbing his glass and the tray he nodded toward the living room, beckoning Louis to follow him.

“What’s this, then?” Louis peered over Harry’s shoulder at the tray.

Harry told him what it was and was met with a happy little noise from Louis’ gorgeous mouth. Harry looked over his shoulder as he laid the tray and drink on the coffee table.

“I mean…that’s it? That’s all you’ve got?” Louis teased, tone dry and sarcastic.

“No… actually, I also have a watermelon and spinach salad if you want something else? And I may have baked some shortbread?” Harry gave Louis a wink and a little flick of his hand, hip popped out just a little.

“You little minx.” Louis walked toward Harry. “I think this will suffice, Styles. You over achiever, you.” He sat on the couch and Harry joined him, leaving about a foot between them, because, obviously, he couldn’t sit that near to Louis and not absolutely maul him.

“Movie?” Louis questioned, taking a big scoop of the cold dip on a crisp tortilla.

“Oh. Yes!” Harry jumped up and walked to the tv. He popped in a DVD and scurried back to the couch. Grabbing the remote, he turned the tv on and navigated to the DVD menu.

Louis laughed loudly, clapping his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t spray Harry’s carefully constructed food all over the sofa. “Mary Poppins? You rented Mary Poppins?”

“Yup.” Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Many life lessons to be learned in Mary Poppins, my friend.” He stretched his long legs out in front of him, angled toward Louis and took a long drink of his gimlet.

“You are fucking adorable.” Louis cooed, taking a sip of his own drink, shuffling closer to Harry. “May I?” He gestured toward Harry’s side.

“By all means.” Harry opened his arm so Louis could scoot into the side of his warm, soft body. “But no funny business, mister. I expect you to pay full attention to this classic masterpiece.”

Louis giggled and snuggled in to Harry’s side. He swung his legs up to the couch and leaned back. Harry marveled at how well they fit together. It felt so natural and easy; so right. He clicked “play” and rested his chin on the top of Louis’ still damp hair. Louis hummed and relaxed into Harry even further.

The opening credits started, the instrumental overture cloaking the room. Harry reached behind him slightly and turned the only lamp in the room off, light from the kitchen spilling softly into the adjoining dining room. Louis tapped his foot gently on the side of the couch as the familiar notes to “A Spoonful of Sugar” streamed from the speakers. Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“Lou?”

“Hmm?”

“Glad we did this.”

“Me too.” Louis angled his head back so he could see Harry’s face. “Me too.”

Harry smiled down at him and dropped the arm that was holding him around his shoulder down to his flat stomach. He could feel the ridges of his abdominal muscles beneath the threadbare fabric of his shirt and it made his breath stutter. Trying not to imagine pulling himself off so he could paint Louis’ chest with his come, he distracted himself with wholesome, pure, 1960’s era Disney magic.  Barely.

Somewhere around the flying scene, Harry fell asleep. Louis must have too because the next thing he knew his eyes were opening to pitch darkness and the DVD logo floating around on the screen. Louis’ head had fallen into his lap and Harry was willing his dick to cooperate. He was hard already, just from the pressure of Louis’ head in his lap. Louis’ hot breaths were soaking into Harry’s pelvis and his face was turned so that his nose bumped up against his skin where the t-shirt had rucked up.

Taking a deep breath, Harry ran his hand over Louis’ forehead, smoothing his hair back. He scratched lightly at the crown of his head and whispered, “Lou?”

Louis stirred and hummed in his sleep, nuzzling further into Harry’s lap. The movement of his head across Harry’s crotch only woke things up further down there. Fuck. Not now, Harry groaned internally.

“Lou, babe? Lou? Wake up.” Harry whispered loudly, reaching down to shake the sleeping boy gently. He was sleeping so peacefully, Harry hated to wake him, but if he didn’t the situation in his pants was going to become embarrassing real quick.

“Hmmmm?” Louis hummed and wiggled around a bit. His eyes sprung open and he looked up at Harry in the dark, the glimmer around his eyes easy to see, despite the dim light. It was clear he felt the hard object under his head.

“Oh. Oh!” Louis sat up and turned quickly so he was sitting aside Harry. “Sorry.” He murmured, rubbing his eyes.

“S’ ok.” Harry mumbled, grabbing for a throw pillow to place over his lap. The last thing he wanted was for Louis to feel awkward or pressured. Not to mention, the embarrassment of having an ever growing hard on just from having Louis’ head in his lap. He was sleeping, for Christ’s sake. Harry felt like a perve.

“What’s going on here?” Louis cooed cheekily. He moved the pillow from Harry’s groin carefully, exposing the very obvious boner in his shorts.

Harry growled and threw his head back on to the back of the couch, partly in frustration and partly in a thinly veiled hope that Louis would take pity on him. “Lou…” He drawled; the sound coming out desperate and hot.

“Oh, poor Hazza. Need some help with that?” Just the suggestion of Louis getting his hand, mouth…something, on Harry had him involuntarily bucking his hips up into the dry air.

“Yes, please. Louis….please.” Harry begged and finally looked over at Louis. His hair was a mess and his eyes were wide, dark and a mirrored reflection of the anguish Harry was feeling, but his lips were quirked in a teasing grin.

Louis shifted so that he was facing Harry, his knees pulled up underneath him. He leaned over and kissed Harry’s open mouth softly, just once, a chaste peck before bending at the waist and pulling back Harry’s shorts so that his dick popped out, pink and ramrod straight, pumped almost painfully full of blood, looking like it wanted to burst. “Sssshhhh.” Louis whispered, hot breath pouring over the head. “I’ll take care of you princess.”

Harry arched his back at the nickname, remember the last time the two of them were on the couch together, Louis face pressed between his ass cheeks, hot wet tongue eating him out until he couldn’t think properly any longer. “Easy, Harry. Easy.” Louis warned, gripping Harry’s hips to hold him still. He licked out and collected the come dribbling from Harry’s cock and moaned deep at the taste of him.

Harry let out a string of curse words and ended them with a fevered “please…” Louis took pity on him and took him down slowly, in one long agonizing go, tongue swirling as he hollowed his cheeks. The feeling was…unreal. Harry lost all ability to speak, to think…All he could feel was Louis and his unbelievable mouth. His sinful mouth and tongue. Harry could die a happy man right now, with Louis’ mouth wrapped around his sizable erection, sucking him down enthusiastically.

Up and down, up and down Louis went. Saliva dripped down to Harry’s balls, deepening the sensation. Louis fingers found their way down and he rolled Harry’s balls in his hand, the wetness easing the way and giving Harry the feeling of them being suckled. Louis gagged a little when a copious amount of come shot from Harry’s dick, which Harry apologized for, but it only seemed to encourage Louis. He doubled his efforts and hummed around Harry’s girth, swallowing the head with every pass. Harry moaned obscenely and begged Louis.

“Please, please Lou…Fuuuuck. Please. Oh god. Oh…Aaaah….” Harry clenched his ass and straightened his legs as he felt one last tug in his low belly and balls. “Going to…”

Louis understood and sucked hard, swallowed Harry’s tip and squeezed his hip in encouragement. Harry came. Long and hard he came down Louis’ waiting and tight throat. Grunting and pumping his hips, even in Louis’ tight grasp, Harry came and almost blacked out. As he struggled to catch his breath he opened his eyes to see Louis straightening up, licking one last time at Harry’s head and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. It was one of the most magical and stunning things Harry had ever seen.

Harry grabbed Louis, forcibly, and hauled him up so he could kiss him. He poured his admiration and gratitude into that kiss and hoped Louis could feel how powerless he made him. Harry was boneless and completely entranced by Louis and his amazing cock sucking mouth.

Louis kissed Harry back, feverishly, not hiding his own want and need. Harry, tasting himself on Louis’ tongue, wanted so greatly to repay Louis. The taste of his own come on Louis’ tongue threw him into a near frenzy. He wanted to make Louis feel as good as he made him and he wanted him to know how delirious releasing into his mouth had made him feel. Fair’s fair, after all.

“Up.” Harry demanded, pulling his shorts back up to cover his still half hard dick.

Louis stood on wobbly legs as Harry positioned him between his legs. Harry shifted forward and shoved Louis’ pants down around his ankles. “Fuck, Lou…” He moaned when he saw Louis’ arousal up close. Louis moaned and reached out to bury his hands in Harry’s curls.

“Not gonna last long, Harry.” Louis’ voice was high and breathy, almost musical. Harry wanted to hear more.

“Your cock. Lou…You are so fucking gorgeous.” Harry sighed, licking up the underside of Louis’ angry red erection.

“Harry, wax poetic later. Just get your mouth on me.” Louis begged, tightening his grip on Harry’s head, not guiding it exactly, but letting him know that he meant business.

Harry chuckled and decided to put Louis out of his misery. He pulled the head into his mouth and suck it lightly, swirling his tongue around the slit. When he dipped his tongue inside, Louis jerked and almost lost his footing. “Harry…” he moaned, using Harry’s head to gain purchase.

Harry gripped Louis’ ass, his round firm ass, and squeezed hard enough to leave marks. He continued kneading and massaging, pushing and pulling him in and out of his mouth. Louis’ dick jumped inside Harry’s mouth but he didn’t gag. He took his thickness down like a champ. He popped off, tongue still out, and looked up at Louis.

“Lou…fuck my mouth.”   His voice was hoarse already, from taking Louis down and from the litany of swear words and moans Louis coerced from him already.

“Shit.” Louis trembled and ran his fingertips over Harry’s cheek. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Do it.” Harry commanded and moved his hands from Louis’ ass, clasping them behind his back. He looked up with watery eyes and opened his mouth wide, tongue out, teeth bared.

Louis stared down in wonder. “Fuck, Harry, you are fucking obscene.” He half moaned, half whispered the words in complete wonder as he began feeding his dick into Harry’s mouth. Harry hummed and stretched his mouth wider and gave a tiny nod of his head when Louis’ head bumped the back of his throat. “Shiiiit.” Louis swore, gripping Harry’s hair, tight enough for Harry to feel the pull, but not hard enough to hurt.

Louis began fucking into Harry’s mouth in earnest. He pumped his hips hard and fast and dragged Harry’s head back and forth. Harry’s eyes spilled tears and his whole face flushed but he never unclasped his hands or stopped sucking, swirling, swallowing. Louis jerked one last time and spilled deep in Harry’s mouth, shooting his load directly down Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed around him and moaned sinfully.

When Louis was done, he collapsed on top of Harry, after pulling his pants up hastily.   He climbed on to Harry’s lap and buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. They both breathed harshly, smelling the scent of sex and each other.

“Haz?”

“Uh-huh?” Harry’s voice was completely ruined.

“That was incredible.”

“It sure was.”

They hugged each other tight, Harry running his hands in soft circles around Louis’ back. Louis snuggled into him like a cat on a sunny patch of carpet. When their breathing slowed and Harry felt like he could talk again, he asked “What happened to no sex?” He meant it to be serious, but as he said it he couldn’t help the playful tone that came with it.

Louis sat up and squinted at him. “That wasn’t sex, per say.”

“Oh?” Harry’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “I like your rules.” He grinned and rubbed his nose along Louis’.

“Bastard.” Louis quipped, opening his mouth to kiss Harry. It was dirty and laced with the taste of both of their come, but Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So…any chance you’d want to stay?” Harry whispered, when the broke apart to breathe.

Louis stilled for a moment, hardly at all, but Harry still felt it. “Harry…” He began.

“Nah. No, it’s ok, Lou. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I don’t want to push you. It’s ok.” Harry rushed out, pulling Louis close again, hiding his face by burying it in Louis’ fluffy layers. He was pissed at himself for even asking. What was he thinking?

Louis pushed back and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Harry….” He began again. “It’s not you. Really, it’s not. I just…need time. Ok?”

Harry nodded quickly. “Course, Lou. Of course.”

Louis leaned forward and kissed the side of Harry’s mouth. “I really should go…”

“Yeah…” Harry whispered against Louis’ mouth.

Louis kissed Harry a few more times, along his mouth, his nose, his forehead, before gripping him in a tight embrace. Harry felt like he could melt right into the upholstery. Louis eased off of Harry’s lap and walked toward the door, holding Harry’s hand and pulling him behind him.

“Thanks, Harry. I had a great night.”

“Was fun.” Harry agreed.

“Ok.” Louis stalled, leaning up to kiss Harry gain.

“Ok.” Harry hummed, kissing down Louis’ neck with soft kitten licks.

“Fuck, Harry. Not making it easy for me.”

Harry giggled and pulled away. “Ok, Lou. Go on. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis sighed and turned the knob. “See you tomorrow.” He whispered and walked out.

Harry watched him walk down the hallway and turn toward the stair well. When he turned and gave Harry a tiny wave he finally shut the door with a small click. Slumping against the door, he palmed himself lightly, feeling his semi give up a good fight. He brought his hand away, exhaustion winning out over wanking to the thought of Louis’ cock in his mouth.

As Harry cleaned up the apartment and got ready for bed, he found himself thinking about one thing and one thing only. It would be absolutely amazing to wake up next to Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Please leave a comment and feel free to share. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for the shameless smut! Thank you for reading--this VERY fictionalized story--your comments and kudos mean so much to me. Feel free to share--Thanks again.

“Nuh-uh! You don’t get a pie for that!” Jen yelled across the table, knocking her empty glass of beer over. “Not fair! I call foul!”

Harry cackled obnoxiously and righted Jen’s glass from where he sat. Allison wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders in a futile effort to calm her. Louis just giggled and helped himself to a pink triangle from inside the Trivial Pursuit box.

“Not our fault we got the Neil Patrick Harris question.” He laughed, inserting the piece into the circular game marker.

“Fuckers. That’s not fair. We should get a sports pie for that stupid golf question Allison got right.”

“Wasn’t on a pie spot.” Harry sing songed and stuck his tongue out.

“This game is unfairly skewed toward you and your kind!” Jen spat out.

Harry feigned mock disbelief but rolled the dice anyway. “Jealous much?” He quipped. Jen just groaned and got up to get more beer. Passing three bottles around, keeping the last one for herself, she looked around the table. “Mark my words assholes, I will not forget this.”

Louis laughed and blew her a kiss and Harry navigated their piece to the next spot. Jen opened her beer and poured it into her glass, sulking the whole time.

Harry was tipsy. Tipsy and happy. The last few weeks had been…incredible. He and Louis were spending nearly all of their free time together and Harry felt that he was starting to break down some of the carefully constructed walls that Louis had built up around himself . Just the other day, after they watched some art house film together about a close knit family in France, Louis let himself cry in front of Harry, breaking down and telling Harry about how much he missed his sisters at home and how he felt he was letting them down by being so far away. Harry did his best to comfort him, all the while hiding his surprise over the fact that Louis felt such deep guilt. Louis always seemed confident and in the moment; as if nothing bothered him. This was a new side of Louis. Harry felt honored to be able to see it, to be there for Louis and help him through it.

Their “non-sex” agreement was going well, too. Hand jobs and blow jobs were still the norm, and Harry was ok with it. He would never push Louis to do something he wasn’t ready for, and besides, it was kind of nice waiting for it. It made Harry feel like he had something really special to look forward to. And it allowed him to get to know Louis better, without sleeping together complicating things.

He had to admit, however, that it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to Louis at the end of the night. He wanted more than anything to fall asleep next to him and wake up beside him in the morning. He wanted to see how Louis looked when he slept and what his face looked like, soft and pink in the morning light. He wanted to cuddle up to him when he was cold and more than anything, he wanted to not feel so alone in his bed. The more time he spent with Louis, the more time he wanted. He felt like something was missing. Especially when Louis seemed to still be holding back.

But…it was ok. They were doing good. And Harry was happy to meet Louis where he was.  

Surprisingly enough, Jen and Allison were actually having sex and lots of it. Harry had to shut Jen up about it nearly every time they were together. Even then, Jen found creative ways to bring the subject up. For someone who wasn’t really sure if she was into girls exclusively, Jen was really throwing herself into being with Allison. And Allison, for her part, was positively giddy when she was with Jen. Both Harry and Louis noticed it. She went from being relatively quiet and subdued to incredibly social and actually, pretty funny. All in all, they were doing well too.

It had originally been Harry’s idea to have game night. It was something inexpensive to do and gave the four of them an excuse to hang out. And maybe it gave Harry a chance to keep his mind off of NOT having sex with Louis. After a few times the idea caught on and now they did it regularly. It was fun, and right now Louis and Harry were kicking the girls’ asses.

“What is the name of the 605 foot structure in the Pacific Northwest, built in 1961 for the World’s Fair?” Allison read carefully from the little card in her hand.

Harry looked at Louis, their faces close together. He raised his eyebrows in question.

“Don’t look at me like that, Haz. I’m a Midwestern boy.”

Harry scoffed. “So what?”

Louis leaned forward and licked Harry’s nose.

“Ew! What was that for?” Harry protested, wiping his face off furiously.

Louis just grinned and took a sip of his beer, straight from the bottle, sucking the top into his mouth obscenely, causing Harry’s dick to perk up in interest. Louis and that fucking mouth of his.

“Answer?” Jen tapped on the table impatiently.

“Give us a minute, will you! You guys took forever on that Greek mythology question.”   Harry threw back.

“Yeah…and we still got it wrong.” Allison mumbled.

“Ssshh!” Jen patted Allison’s knee. “I’m still not convinced that card was right.” Harry laughed at them. Jen was a fighter. And not exactly a good sport.

“Oh! I got it!” Harry yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Everyone turned to look at him. “The Space Needle! The Space Needle!”

Jen looked at the card clutched in Allison’s hand. “Fuckers! How did you know that!?” She screamed, throwing the card across the table.

“Jus’ knew, that’s all.” Harry simpered, trying not to gloat, but secretly proud of his knowledge in all things unimportant.

“My Hazza is pretty _and_ smart.” Louis cooed, tangling his hand in Harry’s hair, pulling gently at the strands. Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head and now his dick was definitely more than interested. The hair pulling was a thing of theirs.

Jen and Allison exchanged a private look and Allison said, “Well…you guys are slamming us anyway…we should probably head out…”

Jen nodded hurriedly, shoving cards and plastic game pieces in the box. “Yeah…I’ve got to open tomorrow…and look at the time!”

Harry side eyed his friend and sent her a silent thank you. Louis, still tugging on the long curls twisted in his fingers, pretended to be surprised. “So soon? You might catch up.”

“Yeah right, you fuckers.” Jen said flippantly, tossing some empty bottles in the recycling. “Even so…I’d rather leave now than watch you two eye fuck each other. Got better things to do.” Allison snickered from the door and waited for Jen to join her.

“See you guys!” She called out.

“Yeah…see ya!” Louis replied.

“Uh…yeah…”Harry was pretty much incapacitated.

The door shut and Harry waited. Louis pulled on his hair, just a little more harshly, causing Harry to suck in a sharp breath. “Like that?” Louis breathed, his mouth hovering over the shell of Harry’s ear.

“Mmmmm.” Harry hummed, flexing his hands on the legs of his jeans.

“Wanna suck you off. Get that big dick of yours into my mouth.” Louis murmured, tugging again, this time at the nape of the neck so that Harry’s head jerked backward. Harry’s head was spinning at how fast it had taken him to get turned on. But, that was Louis, he did that to him every time.

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry couldn’t take any more. He twisted quickly in his seat and pulled Louis to him, forcing him to straddle his lap. His hands found their way to his ass immediately, dragging Louis along his semi, fattening up quickly.

“Yeah…like that Hazza. Your fucking hands. Fit all of my ass in those hands of yours…” Louis encouraged, opening his mouth to Harry, who claimed it greedily.

Kissing was like breathing for Harry when it came to Louis. It was an absolute necessity. Whenever Louis was near, Harry was constantly at battle with himself: show self-control or completely devour him. The thing was, the taste of Louis was something that Harry couldn’t even begin to describe. Now that he knew what Louis’ mouth, skin and body tasted like he couldn’t fathom giving it up. It was pure bliss.

Harry wanted to taste one particular place that he hadn’t gotten to yet.

“Lou…” Harry broke the kiss. Louis panted hard and continued to move his hips, dragging his ass all over Harry’s lap, precisely fitting Harry’s thick cock in the crease of his thin shorts.

“Yeah?” Louis pulled at Harry’s hair roughly, angling his head so he could suck at his neck.

“Wanna rim you.” Harry breathed out, lost in Louis’ tongue and the way he sunk his teeth in just this side of rough.

Louis sat up abruptly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry’s hair was a wild unruly mess, curls fanned out all around his face and his cheeks were flushed crimson. His lips were swollen and wet. Louis looked about the same, a flush creeping up his chest and heading toward his high regal cheekbones, his breath coming fast and hard.

Louis’ breath hitched as he surveyed Harry’s face. “I can…I can tell you what to do?”

“Yeah…Yeah…Fuck, Lou. I bet you taste so good. Fuck…” Harry gripped Louis’ thighs and cupped his hands around his ass and hefted the two of them up. He waddled to his bedroom and dumped Louis on the bed. Eagerly, he dove in, scratching at Louis’ stomach trying to get his shorts off. He sucked at Louis’ lower belly, where the fine line of hair became courser and courser as he went down to the neatly trimmed patch where Louis’ now throbbing cock lay on his hip.

“Slow down, Haz! I need to…uh!” Harry licked a tantalizing stripe up his length. Harry looked up and smirked at him, entirely lost in wanting to take Louis apart.  Louis groaned and his legs trembled underneath Harry’s endless torso.

“Hmmm?” Harry teased the underside of Louis’ cock and squeezed his meaty thighs.

Louis pushed himself up to sitting and gently pulled Harry off. “Harry…I have to uh…clean up if you want to uh…” Harry looked up at him and stared in awe for a moment before he realized what Louis was asking.

“Oh! Oh…yeah! Lemme just…” He shifted so he was lying alongside Louis. Louis leaned down and pecked him once.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Want some help?” Harry asked, his deep voice smooth and velvety in the dark room.

“Uh…no. I think its best if I do this part myself. You would distract me love.” Louis smirked and shucked off his thin t-shirt, tossing it on the ground with his discarded shorts.

Harry watched him walk to bathroom, his perky ass jiggling just a tiny bit. Harry loved that ass. Harry loved watching Louis walk, hearing him talk. He loved everything about Louis. He just loved Louis.

Wait. What? Harry realized, in the dark of his room, waiting to eat another guy out for the first time that he loved Louis.

He sat up and slowly peeled off his own clothes. He thought for a moment. Did he love Louis or was he in love with Louis? His frame of reference was surprisingly narrow. He had always loved Patrick, he was family; he grew up with him. He loved his sister and his parents. He loved Jen and her grandmother. But he didn’t want to do the things he wanted to do with Louis with them. He also didn’t lose his breath thinking about them or feel a deep ache in his chest when he wasn’t with them. He didn’t feel like a part of him, a ghost appendage, was missing when he wasn’t with them.

Holy fuck. Harry was in love with Louis.

He could hear Louis belting out an Alicia Keys song in the shower, the splatter of the water on the tile wall echoing in the tiny bathroom and traveling into the bedroom. Lying on his side, Harry loosely fisted his painfully hard erection. Louis had this effect on him. Louis. Harry inhaled sharply, his hand slowing and then stilling altogether. He couldn’t tell Louis. It would scare him away. Or would it? Could Harry hide it now that he knew it? Surely it wouldn’t come as a surprise to Louis?

The shower turned off abruptly, the pleasant hum of the water and Louis’ melodic voice coming to a stop. In a few short moments Louis came into view, his body silhouetted against the light streaming from the bathroom into the doorway of the bedroom, still dripping wet. Harry could make out the curve of his bicep as he gripped the door frame and could see the soft light hairs on his leg, bent at the knee, glowing faintly. Louis’ hair was wet and slicked back from his face and his cock, softened but still half hard, lay invitingly on his hip. Christ, he was beautiful, breathtakingly so.

Harry wanted to take him apart, slowly, painstakingly and then hold him afterward; pouring all of the love and desire he had for him back into his ravaged body. Harry wanted Louis and nothing but Louis.

“Come here.” He husked, his voice deep and throaty, masked with arousal.

Louis walked slowly toward Harry. The light like a halo around him. “How do you want me?”

“Like you had me. Hands and knees.” Harry directed Louis, holding his hips and helping him get into position.

Once Louis was on the bed, ass up, face down in the pillows, Harry’s brain short-circuited for a moment. Thinking about tonguing Louis and actually having him, on Harry’s bed, spread out like a meal on a fucking gold platter, was an entirely different thing. Louis wriggled a little impatiently and whispered, “Well, come on then, Harry, ‘m all dressed up with nowhere to go here.”

Harry smiled. He adored Louis. He wanted to hear Louis chastise him like this for as long as he would have him. Hopefully forever.

Gripping the globes of Louis’ ass, his perfectly round muscular ass, Harry began pressing wet kisses all over the cheeks and his lower back and upper thighs. Harry ran his tongue in tight circles and long stripes all over the exposed skin, but not getting near Louis’ perfectly presented hole. Louis moaned and pumped his hips slowly back and forth, searching the wet release of Harry’s tongue.

“Darling.” Harry crooned in his baritone drawl, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Louis whimpered as Harry breathed over his entrance. Harry thought he’d be nervous or overcome with shyness when faced with this exact situation but he wasn’t. All he felt was unbearable need and a driven desire to drive Louis crazy. He moved forward and licked the puckery edges of Louis’ hole softly. Over and over again he licked out with just the tip of his tongue, tasting Louis, memorizing every ridge and bump. Louis was surprisingly smooth here, making Harry want more and more. He inhaled deeply and was rewarded with the spicy sweet scent that he identified as Louis, but only richer, darker.

Louis tried to keep still, but his body was jerking and responding on its own. As Harry teased him, Louis let out a litany of swear words and soft little moans, making Harry’s cock thrum between his legs. “Come on, Harry, come on.” He groaned; voice high, breathy and beautiful.

Harry changed his pattern and licked sloppily in a round circle all around Louis’ rim. He licked up and down over his quivering hole and up his crack and back down to his balls. He got everything in the wake of his mouth and tongue wet and messy. He groaned in between Louis’ cheeks and gripped his hips tight and plunged in. He thrust his tongue in roughly, pointing it at the tip and smashing his face in deep.

“Fuuuuck.” Louis breathed out, arching his back and pressing backwards at the same time.

Harry hummed and thrust his tongue in and out, stretching the muscle and feeling the resistance of the tight rim as he plummeted in over and over again. He could taste the remnants of soap Louis had used to clean himself and the sweet, sweet flavor unique to Louis. His jaw began to ache and his whole face was covered with spit and Louis’ scent but he could care less. The pornographic noises spilling from Louis’ mouth was enough to keep him going.

“H…Harry…god…fucking…god.” Louis moaned and yelled out, riding Harry’s face backwards as Harry tried, unsuccessfully, to hold him in place. Harry’s tongue was swirling inside and out, tasting, licking, sucking anyplace he could reach.

“Haz. I can’t…” Louis fell forward, earning Harry a close look at his stretched glistening hole. It was divine and Harry couldn’t tell if he wanted to lick it or fuck it. He wanted in.

Harry draped himself over Louis’ back and scratched the nails of his right hand over Louis’ ass and hip, rounding his body to place his palm flat on Louis’ heaving stomach. “Lou? Can I finger you?   Want to fuck you with my fingers so bad.”

Louis keened and stuck his ass high in the air. “Please, oh my god, Harry. Please.” He moaned out, giving Harry all the permission he needed.

Harry reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a small tube of clear lube. Louis was so wet just from Harry’s tongue but Harry didn’t want to chance it; he wanted Louis to feel pleasure only. He slicked up four fingers on his right hand and knelt up behind Louis. He circled his rim and pressed his middle finger in slowly, confidently. Feeling Louis like this, and with his tongue, was driving Harry crazy. He was soft and smooth and his walls were so strong, hot and tight, gripping at Harry’s finger, sucking him in.

Harry slid his finger in and out experimentally, causing Louis to moan in the most beautifully dirty way.

“M…more.” Louis begged, his voice gravelly and desperate.

Harry did not disappoint. He slid another finger beside the first and fucked them in and out a bit quicker. After a few minutes of this and hearing Louis chant his name like a prayer, he leaned down and whispered into Louis’ ear, “Can you handle another darling?”

Louis lost it, “Yes, yes, yes. Fuck, yes.”

Harry snickered and kissed down Louis’ spine before plunging a third finger in. It was tight but well worth the crimp Harry was getting in his wrist to hear Louis bellow out, “Yeah. Yeah. Harry, yes!”

Harry opened Louis up, scissoring gently before he decided he wanted to feel, and hear the sounds Louis’ would make when he found it, his prostate. He curved his long index finger just so and prodded around gently until he felt it, at the same time as Louis garbled “Angghhh…fuuuuuck…Harry, yeah. Don’t stop.” Harry bit his lip and really went to work, jabbing at the tight little spot over and over again, dragging his fingers out and in, only to pound at it with precision and delicacy.

“Haz…” Louis moaned and rocked into Harry’s hand. “Haz?”

Harry slowed his movements just a little and answered, “Hmm?”

“Fuck me Harry. Please?” Louis’ voice was small and constricted, but steady at the same time.

Harry stilled his fingers inside of Louis and leaned forward so he could see Louis’ face. Louis still rocked back onto Harry’s hand, fucking slowly, but the urgency was tamped down. “Yeah? You sure?”

“Yes.” Came Louis’ breathless reply. He stared into Harry’s eyes and answered with not only that one word but with the open, dilated stare he gave him.

Harry’s cock jumped and shot out pre-come, dripping down the back of Louis’ leg. “Better hurry.” Louis teased.

Harry didn’t waste any time after that. He pulled his fingers out gently; Louis whining at the loss and flipped Louis over. Louis was sweaty, chest heaving and flushed the most amazing red. Harry wanted with everything in his entire body, mind and soul to remember this moment forever. Louis was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and he was in love with him.

He fumbled for a condom, rolled it over himself, doused his painful erection with probably way too much lube and pulled Louis’ legs up and spread them wider, placing his feet alongside his hips. Louis let himself be guided, already tired from the thorough prepping he’d had. Harry lay on top of Louis, chest to chest, propped on his forearms, and looked him in his eyes. Louis’ eyes twinkled and shone in the darkness and Harry kissed him, long and hard, forcing Louis to close his eyes and lose himself for a moment.

“Harry…” he whined, grinding his hips into Harry’s, his wet dripping cock sliding against Harry’s latex covered one.

“Ssshhh. I’ve got you.” Harry whispered again, sliding just the tip of his cock into Louis’ stretched but still tight constricting hole. Harry shuddered at the sensation and had to stop himself from slamming in fully. “You feel so fucking good, Lou.”

Louis just whined underneath him and grabbed at Harry’s hips, pulling him forward. Harry took the hint and sunk into Louis slowly until he felt his balls hit the back of Louis’ ass. They both breathed in shaky breaths and Harry opened his eyes to find Louis staring up at him with wonder. Louis’ eyes were full of tears as he begged, “Please Harry, please fuck me.”

Harry, overcome with emotion, started to move his hips slowly. He ground in, aiming for Louis’ spot and then pulled almost all the way out and sunk back in, eyes never leaving Louis’. “That’s it, Harry. Please…feels so good…” Louis’ voice was blissed out and so very needy. He stared deeply into Harry’s eyes, half seeing and half dazed from the million or so sensations he was experiencing.

Harry couldn’t help himself. He wanted to fuck Louis so good that he would remember this night like Harry would; he wanted Louis to _feel_ how much he loved him. He began moving his hips smoothly, grinding down, pulling out, grinding down, pulling out. It was slow and hard and it was pulling deep groans from Louis every time Harry nudged at his prostate.

“Not gonna be long…Harry…nnngh.” Louis grunted and began thrusting up, hard. Harry increased the pace and snapped his hips more rhythmically, still nailing Louis’ prostate, the angle absolutely perfect. The way their eyes locked was truly the most erotic thing Harry had ever experienced

“Lou, Lou, Lou…fuck. I…fucking love you. Fuck. Louis…” Harry slammed in as Louis screamed out and came between their stomachs and Harry released inside of him. Harry fucked them both through it, breathless and sweaty, body spent and every part of him singing with orgasmic bliss.

Harry dropped his head to Louis’ shoulder and breathed hard into the pillow. Louis did the same as he smoothed Harry’s hair off of his face. “Hazza?”

“Hmm?” Harry could already feel his eyes dropping shut. He knew he should pull out but he was so tired he really just wanted to fall asleep just like this, buried to the hilt inside of Louis, surrounded by him in every way.

“Did you…did you just say you love me?”

Harry’s eyes flew open. He didn’t move but he caught his breath. Shit. He really did say it didn’t he? What the fuck was wrong with him? Couldn’t he have waited at least a day? He just figured it out himself.

He pulled out slowly, Louis gasping at the emptiness and slick vacuum pressure. Harry tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash bin and rolled off of Louis, come drying on both of their stomachs. Louis turned his head as Harry looked to the ceiling.

Harry licked his lips and wished for a glass of water. He felt like he’d run a marathon. “Uh…yeah?” He finally glanced over at Louis and instead of fear and absolute shock he saw a devilish smirk and a cocky raise of the eyebrow.

“You love me.” Louis confirmed.

“Uh…yeah. That’s what I said.” Harry’s eyes flickered from Louis’ eyes to his pink shiny lips.

“Hm. That, Harold, is good to know.” Louis smiled and looked up to the ceiling himself.

Harry looked back up and listened to the sound of their breathing returning to normal. After a few minutes he glanced back at Louis. Louis’ eyes were closed and there was a small smile playing on his lips. Harry turned to face him and dropped a long leg between Louis’ and wrapped an arm around his middle, not even caring about the stickiness. Louis hummed happily and cocked his head toward Harry’s, their foreheads touching.

Harry smiled and let his eyes close. Harry told him. He told him and Louis didn’t run. Content and so very sated, Harry snuggled in to Louis, calmed by his smell and soft skin. This felt like home. This felt like finally coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...sorry again? Hope this wasn't too much. Please comment--and share, if you'd like. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely fiction here, people. I hope you are enjoying my story! Please leave a comment--and feel free to share.

Harry’s cheek was all wet; smeared with his own saliva and stuck to the sheet underneath him. One eye opened and searched the familiar surroundings. The white hotel bedding surrounded him like a fluffy cloud. The bedside table, a few feet away, held a few paperback books, a drinking glass and an open bottle of lube, dripping its contents on the tacky wood surface below. Harry sat upright. There was an indent on the pillow next to him where Louis’ head lie last night.

Last night.

The light was streaming through the window, the rays of sunlight holding the dust motes that danced and twirled in front of Harry’s nose.

He flopped back on the bed. He couldn’t believe that he told Louis he loved him last night. What the hell was wrong with him? Even though the last few weeks had been amazing, Louis opening up and relaxing with Harry more every day, he should have known not to push it. Still…

It was nice to fall asleep with Louis instead of saying good-bye at the end of the night. Harry felt melancholy slip around him like a robe. They had sex and Louis still couldn’t stay the night with him. There was still this barrier between them. It felt like even though Harry was being gentle and not pushing, Louis still kept him at arm’s length; never letting him get to know the real him, everything that made him Louis, the good and the bad.

Letting out a frustrated breath Harry startled at a loud bang coming from the front of the apartment. His heart thumped in his chest as he frantically looked around his room for pants. Where is a pair of fucking pants when you need them? He was convinced there was an intruder in the condo heading toward him from the kitchen as he crawled on his naked belly toward the bathroom door where his underwear from last night lay. Another bang. Shit.

Harry’s heart was beating frantically in his chest and a thin layer of sweat broke out on his forehead. He quietly pulled on his boxer briefs and was just starting to frantically search for a weapon of some sort (a hairbrush? a guitar?) when he smelled bacon.

Bacon? Since when do mass murdering rapist intruders fry bacon before they strike?

Sniffing the air in probably the most comical position ever, hiding behind the door all wide eyed and looking for a blunt object, Harry realized he also smelled the unmistakable aroma of freshly ground coffee. Without realizing it, Harry had started migrating toward the kitchen, weapon forgotten as his stomach rumbled loudly.

He rounded the corner and peeked around the wall, looking into the tiny kitchen separated by the breakfast bar, and saw Louis, wearing only one of Harry’s t-shirts, standing at the stove turning bacon carefully with a fork. Harry lost his breath for a minute. Aside from the fact that Louis’ skin begged to be kissed, glowing dark bronze under the loose arms of the white tank he was wearing, and the fact that his ass cheeks peeked out every time he moved his arm this way or that way, Harry was struck speechless at the fact that Louis was here. He stayed.

Louis stayed the night. They had sex and Louis stayed the night.

Harry fist pumped in the silence of the room and practically jumped up and down screeching. Louis chose that moment to turn around and open the refrigerator. When he saw Harry lurking in the doorway his eyes went round and he dropped the greasy fork he was holding.

“Fuck me, Harold! You scared the shit out of me!”

Harry beamed. His deep green eyes were alight in the deep crinkles of his face and both dimples popped out, deeply grooved and smooth on his bright pink cheeks. His full lips stretched into a toothy grin and he just stared at Louis dopily.

“You stayed.” His voice came out scratchy and morning rough.

“I did.” Louis entire body was still, his eyes searching out Harry’s, the air thick between them.

Harry stalked forward, rounding the island and met Louis in the center of the kitchen after taking three long strides. “You stayed.” He whispered against Louis’ mouth.

“I did.” Louis said again, his soft breath tickling the fine stubble on Harry’s top lip.

Harry dove in and kissed Louis, full of tongue and giddy desire. Louis took a moment to catch up but when he did he met Harry’s tongue and lips with a gentle glide and a deliberate push to fight for dominance. Harry cupped Louis’ bare ass and pulled him up to his waist, Louis easily wrapping his legs around Harry’s torso. Harry kissed Louis with everything he had, just so damn happy that Louis was still here. Louis wrapped both hands in Harry’s frizzed up bed head hair and pulled Harry to him, as if he couldn’t get him close enough. Harry twirled them around and placed Louis on the counter of the island and brought his hands up to cup Louis’ cheeks, his big thumbs running along Louis’ cheekbones. He kissed Louis softly, tenderly, pressing in with his lips again and again.

Louis sighed into Harry’s luxurious wet lips. Harry could feel Louis’ eyelashes brush against his thumbs as he licked deeper into his mouth. “Fuck!” Louis growled, pushing Harry away roughly.

“Wha...”

“The stove!” Louis slid across the floor; Harry just noticing that Louis had on Harry’s big fuzzy zebra striped slipper socks (a gift from his sister last year at Christmas). And a shirt. Harry’s shirt. And nothing else. Harry was mesmerized.

As Louis snapped the stove off and turned on the overhead fan Harry couldn’t help but notice the way the thin tank top rode up Louis’ back, getting stuck on the swell of his ass, exposing his deliciously round bubble butt. It took an immeasurable amount of self-control for Harry not to rush over and bite it.

“Stop staring at my ass, Harry!” Louis chided, not even looking at Harry but just knowing what the boy was doing, trying to salvage a few slices of bacon from the burning wreckage.

“Well, shit.” Louis thumped the paper towel lined plate on the counter, resigned to the fact that none of it was really edible.

“Sorry?” Harry said meekly, fanning the air with a dish towel.

Louis pulled the t-shirt down over his hips, doing very little to hide his very well-defined and half hard cock. “Coffee and toast?” he said shyly.

“Perfect.” Harry said, already moving toward the toaster.

*******

They ended up having some yummy cinnamon raisin toast that Harry had bought at the bakery the day before, along with coffee and strawberries from the farmer’s market, laughing and teasing each other while just enjoying each others company. They had just finished eating and Louis leaned back in his chair looking satisfied and a little sleepy.

Before they had sat down to eat, Louis had made Harry wipe down the counter top where he had placed Louis’ ass rather thoughtlessly (“Really, Harold? Where we eat?”, to which Harry made some snarky comments about what he’d really prefer eating on the counter, to which Louis countered, “Oh, you eat ass once and suddenly you’re an expert”). After that, Louis had decided to sit back and let Harry take over with breakfast preparation. Louis never professed to be much of a cook. Bacon and coffee was probably about all he could have managed anyway.

“Good brekkie, Hazza.” Louis mused, wiping crumbs from his thin layer of chest hair, exposed in the deep scoop of the tank.

“Hmmm. Was good. Was better to wake up to you in my kitchen.” Harry was still glowing.

Louis smiled gently. “Harry, we should talk.”

Harry’s smile faltered, but he wouldn’t let it fade. He was determined to maintain the advances he and Louis had made last night. “Probably.”

Harry picked up their plates and walked them to the sink. He placed them in the basin and ran the water for a few seconds. He turned around and walked back to Louis, still at the table. He leaned down and licked at the crook in Louis’ neck. He swirled his tongue and slipped his hands down the front of Louis’ shirt. His nimble fingers quickly found Louis’ nipples, which he immediately began rolling in his finger tips and flicking with his thumb, earning him a deep moan from the man he was nuzzling and sucking. Louis was so responsive under Harry’s hands and tongue. It was enough to make Harry hard.

Harry had been half hard since he saw Louis standing in his kitchen less than an hour ago.

“Hmmmm…Hazza.” Louis’ voice was hypnotic, soft and high with just enough rasp to tickle at Harry’s ears.

Harry picked up the pace a little, getting both sides of Louis’ neck wet and sucked red in some spots, the fair stubble on his face scratching at the soft skin under Louis’ jaw. He held Louis’ jaw in place and licked around the shell of Louis’ ear, breathing hotly as he whispered. “Want your cock in my mouth.”

Louis arched his back, his dick slipping out from beneath the hem of the shirt, clearly excited about Harry’s latest proposition. “Wha…what time is it?” Louis stammered, breath hitching as Harry scratched his blunt nails along his chest and abs, landing on his nipples again and tweaking. Hard.

Harry craned his neck so he could see the DVD clock. “8:30”.

“Have to be to the park by 9:00.” Louis moaned, turning his head to chase Harry’s lips.

“Ten for me.” Harry whispered, capturing Louis’ mouth, tongue first. “Let’s shower and take care of two birds with one…” Louis cut him off, biting his bottom lip nearly hard enough for Harry to taste blood, the pain shooting straight to his cock, pushing the limits of how quickly he could get hard without Louis even touching him.

They stumbled to the shower and quickly got slick with soap, Harry dropping to his knees as soon as Louis let go of him and his filthy mouth that hadn’t stopped kissing and moaning about all the things he wanted to do to Louis. Harry got to work quickly, almost coming himself, listening to Louis’ breathy moans, bouncing off the walls of the steamy shower. He begged Louis to come on his face under the stream of the shower. Louis complied, of course, and then reciprocated by fingering Harry quickly while jacking him off harshly from behind. Harry felt completely drained and dazed when they stepped out of the shower.

Louis left him sprawled out on his bed when he left for work, barely time for a hasty kiss and a promise to see each other for dinner later that night.    

******

Harry was heading outdoors to relieve one of the first years at the pool for break. He heard his name being called and stopped abruptly, a group of giggling teen age girls skidding by him. He heard their loud giggles and whispers about him (“the hot one with the long hair”) and rolled his eyes while he scanned the park for the voice that sent a chill up his spine.

Louis came bounding up to him carrying a large tray loaded with carry-out food from the snack bar. The smell of French fries and pizza circled the space between them.

“Lou!” Harry called out gleefully, happy to see Louis for the first time since he clocked in. “Where have you been hiding?”

Louis’ arms strained under the weight of the tray, his tight biceps flexed as he gripped the tray on one side atop his shoulder and secured the snapback on his head. “I’m on cabana duty today.” They both groaned. Cabana duty was not for the faint of heart. Usually the cabanas were occupied by patrons who thought they were too well off or above the social stature than the mere peons that occupied the rest of the park. The reality was that most of the people that actually shelled out the $150 per day to rent a cabana were much more rude, dirty and overall just a less desirable type of human than all of the other swimmers combined.

“Sorry, love. That sucks. How many?” Harry was referring to how many cabanas. If someone was relegated to an entire day of shuttling between cabanas there had to be more than three.

“Seven.” Louis’ eyes told Harry all he needed to know. Seven was a disgusting number to have. When people rented a cabana they thought they owned the concierge that came with it all day. This meant they were constantly ringing for the staffer to scurry for everything they could possible think of; food, warm towels, bottled water, extra batteries for the tv remote control, more food, fresher food, oh, and could you please make sure the fruit is organic? You name it, if the cabana snobs could think of it you can bet the staff person was running for it. “Seven, and cabana 1 has a very inebriated couple that I’m pretty sure has asked for a threesome at least once.”

They both laughed. Sure it was gross, but nothing surprised them anymore when it came to people and the things they thought they were entitled to.

“Poor baby. I’ll owe you a massage tonight for sure.” Harry reached out and squeezed Louis’ hip, loving the contrast of softness around his hip with the strong muscles lower down on his butt and thighs.

“Yeah…about that. I don’t think I can see you tonight…I uh…” Harry just quirked an eyebrow. They hadn’t gone one night not seeing each other since they decided to give their relationship a real try. “Um…I have to do this thing.”

“What thing?” Harry wanted to know, he couldn’t help it, he didn’t have a claim on Louis or anything, but something just wasn’t adding up.

“Umm…it’s with Luke. It’s uh…” Harry’s eyes narrowed as he started to bristle just at the suggestion of Luke.

“Luke? Fucking Luke?” Harry spat out, not sorry one bit. Since they started getting closer, Harry had in no uncertain terms told Louis how he felt about Luke; that he was a smarmy back stabbing fucker who was only out for himself. He asked Louis about the two of them, to which Louis said they were just friends. When Harry pressed, Louis had said they had a one night stand Louis’ first year but nothing else, not even when Louis had thought Harry was still seeing Patrick. Still…Harry couldn’t stand Luke. And now here was Louis, his Louis, saying he had plans with him. Fucking Luke.

Louis breathed out a deep breath, close enough that Harry could smell the spearmint gum on his breath. Louis shifted the heavy tray a bit on his shoulder. “Don’t be like that, it’s really nothing…I just promised him a month ago that I would go to this karaoke thing with him tonight, a contest or something, and now he’s being pissy about it.”

“Whatever, Lou. Whatever. Have fun.” Harry turned on his heel, fuming, not wanting to say all of the things flaming in his brain. He didn’t care that he left Louis standing there, mouth agape, wondering what just happened. He didn’t care that Mario or Marcus or whatever the fuck his name is looked genuinely frightened of him when he told him to go on break. He really didn’t care if fucking Luke was pissy about his Louis not doing fucking karaoke with him because he wanted to spend time with him, his practically-almost-might-as-well-be-boyfriend who loves him, thank you very much.

Wait a minute. Who loves him. Loves him? Harry told Louis he loved him. Louis slept over.

Louis was pulling a Louis and avoiding Harry. Harry thought back to that morning when Louis said they should probably talk and how Harry blew it off, not wanting to spoil the high he was on. Now Louis was most likely avoiding Harry (with fucking Luke, mind you) because Harry was getting too close.

Shit. Fucking Luke. Harry’s mind was venomous. He could feel himself shaking with an almost silent rage. He glared around the pool, feeling the deep frown between his eyebrows turn in on itself, and seethed; just seethed.

*******

Warmth and the honey burn of the amber fluid tingled in Harry’s mouth as he swished it around, feeling the burn along his tongue and gums. He swallowed and shut his eyes, savoring the exquisite scald as the whiskey flowed down his throat and vibrated into his blood stream. He felt the deep heat of the alcohol flood his limbs and help assuage the anger he’d been choking on all afternoon.

“Another.” He dropped the glass on the sticky bar and waited for Yvette to pour him his fourth shot. She arched an eyebrow but didn’t question him as she poured Maker’s Mark into the double shot glass.

Harry tipped it back as effortlessly as the others and breathed the syrupy bitter scent through his nose, the singe of the alcohol tingling the skin around his mouth. His heart beat a little slower and he could feel his legs let go of their tension and for the first time all day he could feel his shoulders actually lower down away from his ears. He flicked his hand through his long, loose hair and licked his bottom lip, his lips actually starting to feel a little numb.

“Think that’ll do, H.” Jen slid the glass back toward the far end of the bar and pulled Harry with her, crooking her arm through his. She steered him toward their booth and shoved him in, all too gracelessly.

“Fucking Luke.” Harry sneered, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. His eyes were a little bleary as he met Jen’s eyes across the table. She gave him a tiny smile.

“Yeah. Fucking Luke. So, listen, I know you told me you think he’s just avoiding you, but do you think this is like, legitimately, a thing that Louis just felt he had to do? You know, for real?” Jen’s blue eyes implored with him from across the table.

“No. I fucking don’t.” Harry answered, quickly, his words sharp and precise.

“Well…I know Allison is part of their team and…Jim, too? So, like, it could be completely innocent, you know? Just the four of them…” She trailed off when she could tell that Harry was either not listening or just completely wedded to the idea that Luke was up to his asshole ways.

Harry had texted Jen on his break and she had agreed to meet up with him later, after his shift. He had wanted to go for a drink and try to snap out of the foul mood he found himself in and Jen was game. She borrowed Allison’s car, since she was driving with Luke and the others. They ended up at Ducks and after three beers; Harry decided whiskey was in order. That is how they ended up here, in the corner of the dark, almost desolate bar, Harry loaded and miserable and Jen just scrambling to help him feel better.

Harry’s head swished slowly in Jen’s direction, his hair flipping around his face like seaweed. “Where are they?”

Jen anticipated this. She did. She figured she could talk him out of it. “Uh…” She started, but was abruptly cut off.

“Jen. Don’t fuck with me. Where are they?” Harry’s tone was menacing and his eyes, dark green and burning with ferocity, let Jen know she didn’t dare mess around.

“Flaherty’s.” She said, knowing she would be fighting a losing battle if she didn’t tell him. She could see the inevitable as plain as the nose on her face, and she figured there could be worse things. Worse things than seeing your best friend’s heart break again over the same stupid boy who probably, almost definitely, wasn’t worth said friend’s love and affection? Yup, that might be one of the worse things that could happen to Jen right now. She sighed and gathered up the car keys.

20 minutes later they were parked in the neatly paved lot of Flaherty’s Pub and Grille, on the north side of town. There was a big banner over the Pub door that said, “Karaoke Tonight! Cash Prize for First Place!” Harry could hear Bon Jovi streaming from the open door and he cringed, thinking about fucking Luke serenading Louis to “Living on a Prayer.”

Jen grabbed his arm as they paused at the door. “H? H. Listen to me. We are just going to be calm. Right? Just go in, find Lou and you can talk to him. Calmly. Civilized. Don’t even give Luke the time of day, right?”

Harry nodded his head, not really hearing her, the whiskey giving him all the liquid courage he needed. “Fine. Can we go in now?”

Jen released his arm and they walked in to the noisy dark bar. Bon Jovi had been replaced by ABBA and there was a spectacle of a woman on stage crooning “Mama Mia” in what might have been the most off key rendition Harry had ever heard. Jen paid the cover charge when it became apparent that Harry couldn’t even focus on the bouncer at the door bellowing over the music that they had to pay before they could enter. Jen shook her head and walked next to Harry. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn’t respond only tensed his whole body, neck craning forward in his search for Louis.

Jen saw them a moment before Harry. The four of them were at the bar, near the dark corner farthest from the stage. Allison and Jim were deep in conversation, their hands wrapped around big chilled mugs of beer. Louis and Luke were about two feet away, Louis pressed up to the wall near an abandoned dart board and Luke leaning over him, hand on the wall above Louis’ head, body inclined forward. It didn’t look good.

Harry lurched forward, stumbling a bit, just as Jen went to tell him to wait. It was no use. He had tunnel vision. He pushed a few people aside, clearly too drunk to be his usual polite self, and came about three feet from Luke and Louis. Jen overheard Louis yell out; “Fuck you Luke. Harry was right about you. You are an asshole.”

Luke pinned Louis’ hips to the wall and pressed in further. Jen couldn’t make out everything Luke said as he mouthed at Louis’ face, but it sounded a lot like “cock tease”. Suddenly, Louis pushed Luke away, shouting, “I told you, I’m in love with Harry. Now fuck off!” Then he kneed Luke in the crotch and the snide look fell off of Luke’s face as quickly as his body slumped to the floor.

Harry stopped, fists clenched to his sides, mouth agape. Jen mirrored his face, surprise and shock all over her features. Allison and Jim were suddenly on either side of them, rushing toward Louis and Luke. Luke stumbled up and held himself, limping away. He shot a dirty look over his shoulder and muttered, “You’re not even worth it you fucking bitch.” Harry started forward, but Jim held him back. Louis looked up, clearly shook up, and realized that Harry was standing in front of him in Luke’s absence.

They stared each other for a few minutes and Harry felt like, as in so many times when he locked eyes with Louis, that they were the only two people in the room. Louis’ sapphire blue eyes flared when he took in Harry’s jade green stare. Harry’s jaw relaxed and the crease on his forehead disappeared. Louis held his hands in front of him, as if he were deep in prayer, and his entire body shook as he realized that Harry had come for him. Had seen him tell Luke off. Had heard him say that he loved him.

They walked toward each other, meeting in the middle. Harry’s hand cradled the side of Louis’ face. “You ok?” He said in his deep, gruff, most intimate voice.

“Yeah….uh…you heard?”

“I heard.”

They looked at each other and felt their warm breath become one and fan over one another’s face.

Harry gave Louis a little smirk. “You love me.”

“I do.” Louis leaned into Harry’s hand, rubbing his cheek slightly, almost purring.

“Can we go home?” Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Louis, pulling him close, melting into his chest.

“Please.” Louis nodded against Harry’s neck, his words pressed against Harry’s pulse point, traveling through his bloodstream directly to his heart.

Home. The two of them were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you are on Tumblr, and you like my story and want to share it, feel free. One chapter and the epilogue left. Hope you are liking it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope you've liked this. As a reminder--these are totally fictional characters. Also, if you like this, feel free to share and don't forget to leave a comment. Thanks again for reading!

There was a forest growing in Harry’s mouth. A whole dark, dank forest full of lichen and moss and scratchy things that made it hard for him to swallow. He turned his head and felt the whole world shift beneath him.

“Lou…” He croaked.

He felt the bed dip next to him and a cool dry hand passed over his forehead. “Ssshhh.”

All Harry could do was groan. Whiskey was not his friend. Whiskey will never be his friend. Whose idea was it to drink so much whiskey?

“Can you sit up, love?” Louis’ voice came out like a cool breeze, brushing against Harry’s fevered skin, calming him.

Harry opened his eyes, squinting from the light. He focused and saw Louis sitting alongside him on the bed, concerned etched across his face. He swallowed thickly and sat up, his head feeling like an impossibly heavy weight that could snap off his neck at any moment. Louis held a glass of ice water, condensation dripping down the outside.

Harry moaned and ran his tongue around his mouth, feeling the dry sticky film on his teeth. He groaned and reached for the water. He took a long sip and was amazed at the way the cold liquid brought instant relief to his mouth and head. He felt the cold water sliding down his esophagus and into his stomach, the latter roiling at the intrusion. Harry was pretty sure he got sick last night. Pretty sure Louis held his hair and pretty sure he was never, ever, ever drinking again.

He looked at Louis apologetically. “Sorry.” He rasped, his voice still dry and throat abused from throwing up.

“S’ ok. Sorry you feel so poorly.” Louis ran a hand through Harry’s curls and handed him two pain relievers. “For your head.”

Harry nodded and drank back the two pills. He handed the glass back to Louis, relieved to not be responsible for the shaking liquid in his trembling hand. “Thank you.” He whispered. Louis just smiled. Smiled and grabbed on to Harry’s hand, his small fingers clasping on to Harry’s long thick ones.

“Maybe try to eat something?” Louis arched an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to answer.

“Lou…I don’t think I can…” Harry started to protest.

“Nonsense.” Louis countered. “You need a shower and some food and then maybe a bad tv marathon.”

“But work…” Harry wiped at his mouth, suddenly so very dry again.

“Taken care of. Jim gave us both the day off so we could ‘get our shit together’”. Louis did air quotes over Jim’s words, a small smirk playing across his face.

“Get our shit together? Hmmm.” Harry’s brain was slow this morning but he definitely remembered the fact that Lou said he loved him (and caused fucking Luke bodily pain, haha).   “Getting our shit together sounds lovely. Much better than this hang over.” Harry groaned again, clutching his head in his free hand.

“Yep. So…up you go.” Louis pulled back the duvet and helped Harry out of bed. Harry slowly registered that he was wearing only his boxers which meant Louis had to undress him last night. He felt a flush of embarrassment crawl over his skin. He wondered what else happened that he couldn’t remember.

Louis navigated Harry into the shower, having already warmed up the spray. Harry tipped his head back while Louis sat on the countertop next to the shower and watched him through the small opening in the curtain. Harry moaned as he ran the shampoo through his long hair, face turned up toward the ceiling. Louis stared at the water droplets running down Harry’s smooth muscular torso, the clear liquid sliding through every divot, ridge and curve of his body. “Feel good?”

“So good.” Harry nearly moaned in ecstasy from the warm water cascading over his head, face and shoulders. A shower shouldn’t feel so good. It felt like he was washing away all of the filth and grime from the night before, the whiskey induced illness and the uncertainty that had been chasing him over the past few weeks as he got closer to Louis.

Louis was riveted in his spot, watching the muscles move under Harry’s skin as he washed himself and relaxed into the shower. Harry gripped his cock and slid the soap over it and cupped his balls, washing them thoroughly. As if on cue, he opened his eyes and found Louis’ right away, flickering from his crotch to his eyes and back again. “Wanna come in and help?” Harry teased, his deep baritone voice echoing in the small steamy space.

Louis swallowed and shook his head. “Don’t think so Harold. You haven’t brushed your teeth yet.” Louis’ words were light and teasing but his gaze was heavy and dripping with lust.

Harry just laughed, hands shooting up to his temples as he did so. “Don’t make me laugh, Lou.” He whined.

Harry finished showering and let Louis towel dry his hair. He brushed his teeth (much to Louis’ happiness) and pulled on a tiny pair of running shorts (they might have been his sisters?) and nothing else. They went to the kitchen where Louis made Harry a cup of tea and a piece of toast. They went to the couch to have their light breakfast.

Harry looked out at the ocean and noticed it was grey and turbulent today. The waves were high and the sky was a drab grayish white. It was hard to see where the sea ended and the sky began. The patio was wet so Harry knew it had rained. It looked hazy outside which meant it was probably unbearably humid. Harry was thankful for air conditioning.

Louis’ dainty fingers were wrapped around a mug as he drank his own tea. Harry carefully ate the toast, pleased to feel that his stomach was showing no signs of revolt. He couldn’t remember the last time he had that much to drink. Probably freshman year of college. He got sick that time too. And it was from whiskey. Not his friend.

Harry put his mug and plate on the table and sprawled out on the couch, laying his legs on either side of Louis’ legs that were already pointed in his direction. Their limbs entangled as they faced each other, a pleasant sense of anticipation settling over them. “So…” Harry began.

“So…” Louis answered, grinning around his mug. His blue eyes looked deep sapphire in the late morning light, reflecting the dark blue t-shirt he was wearing (which looked to belong to Harry, but Harry wasn’t complaining). Harry could plainly see the delicate curve of his collar bones and the soft set of his shoulders.

“Thanks for uh…taking care of me last night, Lou.” Harry rubbed his big toe on Louis’ hip.

Louis placed his mug carefully on the table and replied, “You’re welcome. You were a mess.”

Harry laughed slowly, running his hand along his bare torso, “I was. You make me…”

“Yeah?” Louis’ eyebrow arched as he waited.

“Fucking crazy.” Harry finished, unapologetic, letting his hand rest on the small swell of his stomach below his well-defined abs. His fingers dipped into the waistband of his shorts, his hand covering the light trail of hair that partitioned the deep V lines of his lower torso. His tiny black running shorts gapped at the thighs so Louis could see the courser hair in the shadows there. Louis couldn’t take his eyes away.

“How so?” Louis swallowed thickly.

Harry licked his lips, catching a remaining crumb, and thought carefully. “Well…you went out with fucking Luke.” He was almost whining, “And, like…you know how I feel about him and…you know how I feel about you…and I just went a little fucking crazy. I don’t want….I can’t think about you with anyone else. _I don’t want you with anyone else_. And the thought of fucking Luke touching you…fuck. It kills me, Lou. Kills me.”

Louis was speechless for a moment. His pretty pink lips open and his soft hands finding their way to Harry’s calves. He twirled his finger nails in the light hair and ran his hands up to his knees and then back down to his ankles. “Well. You don’t have to worry about that anymore.” He said quietly.

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes and fought the urge to tackle him on the couch. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So…”

“Yeah?” Harry was clearly repeating himself now, in a trance just because Louis’ hands were on him. He needed to figure out a way to keep his cock in line while Louis was this close and they needed to talk. He needed to figure out a way to keep his hormones, pheromones and all the other mones out of this. “So…tell me why it took you so long.” He tried to make it a joke but he wanted to open the door for a real conversation.

“That’s a long story.” Louis bit his lip, hands sliding around Harry’s ankles and stilling.

“We’ve got all day. Or so I hear…” Harry poked him with his toe again. Louis wriggled to get away.

“Right. Get our shit together.” Louis looked nervous but he took a deep breath and settled into the couch further. Harry thought this was a good sign because usually Louis would change the subject, make a joke or remember somewhere he had to be whenever Harry tried to bring up anything of substance. Especially if that thing of substance had anything to do with why Louis kept Harry at arm’s length.

“You can tell me, Lou.” Harry said softly, gripping both of Louis’ narrow feet in his large hands, their warmth spreading as he started to rub his thumbs into Louis’ instep and massage the balls of his feet and toes. Louis hummed and his eyelids fluttered. Harry was mesmerized by how incredibly beautiful he was. Like magic, he thought. Like raindrops caught in a spider web, glistening and bright in the early light of day.

“So…it’s like this. I had a rough upbringing, which you know some of.” Harry nodded, because Lou had told him he was brought up by a single mother and he had a bunch of little sisters. Louis worked from the time he was 13 to help make ends meet and it was really hard for him and his mom when he left for school. Louis has paid his own way, working two jobs at a time and going to school. In fact, half of his paycheck from the Falls went home to his mom every week.

“And, well, I figured out I was gay pretty early. I didn’t tell my mom though, because I didn’t want to add to her burden. She knows now, of course, but back then, when I was 15 I just thought it was better to keep it to myself.”   Harry kept massaging Louis’ feet; it seemed to calm him and distract him enough to keep talking.

“Anyway, I met a guy the summer between sophomore and junior year. He had just graduated and was heading off to college in the fall. I had never kissed or done anything with a guy up to that point. He was my first everything. He wasn’t always nice. And he really didn’t respect me. I found out toward the end of summer that he’d been with several other guys while he was with me. But I thought I loved him. I really did, Haz.   You know how it is when you’re a kid and you just want so much to be an adult? So you do all these adult things like have sex, drink…hell, I was working and supporting a family so I felt like it was just fine that I did all those other things. Lots of kids in my town were like that…” He trailed off, lost in thought. A small smile, followed by a deeper frown flittered across his face.

“When he was going away to school I really thought we could give it a go. You know, the whole long distance thing. That last night I saw him, we had sex, I rarely came, it was usually just about him, but that night I did. I came and I saw stars…I thought I loved him.” He laughed bitterly, “When I started talking about the future and how we’d keep in touch he just laughed at me. Laughed and called me a baby and what the hell was wrong with me? This was just fucking. We weren’t anything. He just kept me around because I was an easy lay. I was…hurt, I guess. I felt betrayed; not only by him but by myself, for believing him all that time.” Louis’ eyes were downcast and his lip was beginning to turn white from how hard he was biting it.

Harry was torn between wanting to scoop Louis in his arms and kiss away every painful memory and finding this asshole and beating him to smithereens. He settled on pulling Louis closer so he could hug him, Louis with his knees to his chest as Harry wrapped his long arms around him and kissed his head. Gently, Louis pushed away.

“There’s more…” he ground out, determined to finish.

“So, after he left I was kind of a mess. Did some drugs. A lot of drinking. Then, I started sleeping around. At first I didn’t realize it, but after a while I thought that maybe I could fill that void…you know where all of the pain from what happened with him and with not having a real childhood. Then after a while, being easy was kind of…kind of my thing. It was what people kept me around for. It’s what made me popular.” Clearly ashamed, a flush colored his cheeks as he kept looking down at his hands in his lap.

Harry tried to touch his arm lightly, to reassure him, but Louis jerked away. “Just. Just don’t touch me til I’ve finished, ok?” Harry nodded; hurt at the way Louis rebuffed him, but he understood at the same time.

“I went away to school and it continued.   Just got worse. I slept with so many guys my freshman year I can’t even tell you a total. Thank God I was always safe. Made sure to use protection and all that. Got tested every 6 months-still do. But, it was like one revolving door. The more I slept with people, the deeper the pain was and the more I closed myself off. I made lots of friends but, to them, I was just the good time guy. The guy who knew where to get all the drugs; the guy you could always count on for a blow job at the end of the night.” Louis’ lip trembled and he wiped at his eyes. This was clearly hard on him.

“After my first summer here—and yes, I fooled around with Luke and a few other guys, I went back to school and I was tired, so tired. I met this guy about a month in. He was a TA in my art history class. I flirted with him and we ended up sleeping together but he seemed different. He was nice, for one thing. He actually called the next day.” He stopped to laugh a little, darkly, but still a laugh as he looked sideways at Harry. He looked away quickly and played with the hem of his t-shirt.

“So…he and I started seeing each other pretty regularly. I fell hard for him because he was the first one since…you know…to make me feel special, kind of. Like, he would take me out places and act like he cared how sex was for me. He was sweet. Or so I thought.” Louis ran a hand through his sleep ruffled hair, still soft and fluffy, perfect, as far as Harry was concerned.

“About three months in I started noticing little things. Like I’d catch him in a lie about where he was when he said he couldn’t see me. Or, I found a shirt at his apartment that I’d never seen before and he said his mom sent it to him, even though it was about two sizes too small for him. Stuff like that.” Louis sat up a little straighter, determined to get the whole story out now. “Anyway…one of my friends, actually my drug dealer, told me that he’d seen him, my boyfriend, I can’t believe I actually called him that, out with someone else. At first I thought, probably just a friend. Then my friend goes on to say that he had a bit of reputation as far as fucking students. People said he slept around a lot. My instincts took over and I stormed over to his place. When he let me in, hysterical, I might add, he did nothing to alleviate my fears. In fact, he told me he thought that I knew he was sleeping with other people; that we were just fucking. I was shocked. I had let him in; trusted him, and now he was breaking my heart.” Louis turned his body toward Harry then, tears threatening to fall out of his big round eyes.

“To make matters worse, he had someone there. Someone was in the bedroom while I was in his kitchen confronting him! The guy actually had the gall to come out into the kitchen, wrapped up on a sheet, to get something to drink. I was dumbstruck. I couldn’t even speak. So I just left…It took me a few months to finally get over it. I failed a few classes, drank a lot…started back up fucking around. I just…I was lost.” Harry held his hands; Louis let him this time.

“After my second summer here, I had kind of an epiphany. I started seeing myself the way other people must have seen me and I didn’t like what I saw. I started really thinking about my future and what I wanted. I never saw myself settling down with one person. I just was too jaded and hurt, I guess. I just….I wanted to be better than who I was. I was starting to really thing about social work and helping teenagers and I wanted to be someone they could look up to. Someone that, just like them, might have had it rough, but found a way back…back to being a decent guy.” Louis looked hopeful and far away in thought, almost like he could imagine someone like him reaching out to a younger version of himself.

Harry squeezed Louis’ hands, processing everything. Louis continued, “The last two years have really been a process for me, Harry. I’ve worked hard on myself. I can still have some drinks and have fun, but I’ll never use alcohol like that again. I stay away from drugs now and….as for sex…I still enjoy it, but it’s on my terms, always. I have to be in control, and I don’t…I don’t really ‘do’ dating.”

Harry interrupted, “Or sleepovers.”

“Or sleepovers.” Louis smiled. A genuine, bright smile that made Harry feel like the sun was pouring all over his skin. “The sleeping together thing just feels…so intimate…so close. Too close. I’ve never wanted to put myself in a situation where I felt vulnerable so I made some rules for myself. Sleeping over was one of them. Then you came along…”

Now it was Harry’s turn to feel shy. He seriously wondered what Louis felt about their relationship so far. “And then I came along…”

“Yes, you, Harry.   Sweet, kind, hot, really fucking hot, amazing you. I…I told myself to keep things light, keep you out. I tried every trick I knew but you just crawled under my skin, Harry. You see me, and God help me, I want to let you see me, all of it, my flaws, my imperfections…everything. Harry, you are so good. So fucking good….it…it takes my breath away sometimes.” Tears are falling freely from Louis’ eyes now, and despite the fact that his nose is turning red and his eyes are becoming bloodshot and bleary, Harry finds him so endearing; so fucking loveable.

“I…I just can’t stay away from you Harry. I want…I want so much with you and it scares me. It scares me so much but sometimes…sometimes I think that you have to be a little scared to fall in love, don’t you? You have to let go…not everyone can, not everyone is meant to fly, but with you Harry…with you I think I can.” Louis is sobbing and the words are tumbling out of his mouth in a torrent, landing in Harry’s lap to do with them what he will.

Suddenly, Harry is lunging at Louis and captures him in his arms and starts kissing his face, his neck, his head, all while squeezing him and hugging him so hard Louis struggles to catch his breath. “Harry! H…H…Haaaazzza!” Louis has to yell to get Harry to calm down and release him, giggling and wiping snot from his nose at the same time. “What was that for!?”

“I love you, Lou. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. What happened to you in the past, how you felt, how you feel about it…none of that matters. What matters is that I love you and you love me and we…we can be together and…Louis!” Harry grabbed at him again, repeating the kissing, hugging and mauling all over again.

Louis laughed in Harry’s arms and finally let himself be swept up by Harry’s giddiness and pure joy over Louis’ admission. Harry finally released him, but kept him close by gripping his cheeks with both of his hands, so close they could make out the fine lines of each other’s faces and find the freckles dotting their skin.

“Lou. I will never hurt you. I promise you this. I promise you I will never hurt you and I will always love you and I will never ever let you down. Promise.” Harry whispered the words in the small space between them and with them came every emotion and ferocious feeling that he had in his heart for this fragile yet strong boy in front of him.

Louis blinked once and stared into Harry’s eyes and for a moment he could see it all. He could see the home they would share, the children they would raise, the small fights and the large ones and all the making up, kissing and love they would share. It was all right there in Harry’s eyes and all Louis had to do was reach out and take it. Breathing deep, he said, “I know, Harry. I believe you.”

*******

Louis sprawls out on the blanket and lets the sun bake into his sun. He feels like he has to soak it all up so he can store it deep in his body all winter long. He stretches his toes just a little bit more and he can slide them under the sand, just to where it is cool and wet, the dampness a welcome relief on his hot skin.

A shadow passes overhead and before Louis can even register what is happening, or open his eyes, there is an overgrow wet mess of a man flopping down on top of him, dripping icy cold water from the Atlantic all over his sizzling body.

“Fucking hell! Harry!” Louis shouts and makes a mock attempt to get the giant man-child off of him. His protest doesn’t last long, though, as he feels Harry drop his leg between the two of his and slide his bare chest along his, propping himself up on his forearms. Louis’ cock twitches in curiosity.

Louis focuses on the dripping gangly boy on top of him and his eyes go right to Harry’s deep dark, ever changing, chameleon green eyes. They are what he always sees first on Harry; what he always chooses to find first. Then, his eyes scan his boyfriend’s perfect face; first his broad regal nose, softly defined cheekbones, the deep playful dimples, the full pink lips with the square chiclet teeth peeking out…Louis sighs and wraps his arms around Harry’s long torso, bringing him closer. Perfection. Who cares about a little cold water when you could have Harry plastered to you?

“Hiya!” Harry whispers, rubbing his nose along Louis’, the long tendrils of sea drenched hair tickling Louis’ neck and face.

“Child.” Louis retorts, wrapping one of his legs around Harry’s, if only to bring him just that much closer.

“You love me.” Harry teases.

“I do.” Louis says seriously, because he won’t let a day, a moment, go by and not let Harry know that he does love him; with all his heart.

Harry slides off of Louis, and flops down on the blanket next to him, his arms and legs pressed up against Louis because 1) he’s too big to fit on his half of the blanket and 2) he wants to always be touching, be near, Louis. “So I was thinking….” Harry begins, fingertips pulling at the elastic of Louis’ swim shorts.

“Dangerous.” Louis quips, in regard to the thinking, not the swim short fiddling, Harry could do that all day….and then some.

“Ha ha.” Harry swipes at Louis’ ribcage, a passing flurry of tickles that has Louis giggling and inching away, only to squirm back next to him again.

“You were thinking…”

“Yes. I was thinking…” Both of their eyes are closed as they take in the squawk of the seagulls overhead and the quiet rush of the waves a few feet away. They have the beach to themselves today, most of the summer guards already gone or packing for the end of the season. Louis and Harry are scheduled to leave tomorrow.

“Maybe after we go for a run tonight (huge groan from Louis), we could stop for dinner at that Indian place? The one we ate at when we took the bike ride?” Louis thinks about it.   That dinner seemed so long ago, ages, but it was only a few short months, weeks, really, that they had dinner and sex the first time. So much has changed.

After Louis opened up to Harry, really opened up about his past and why he was the way he was, he and Harry became what they were truly meant to be: soulmates. They spent all of their free time together. Talking, eating, sleeping, working, of course, just getting to really know each other, and learning to love each other more fully every day. They haven’t spent a night apart since that day, Louis is happy to report, and he now knows that he could never sleep a night alone again without Harry ever.

Harry has taken up every empty spot in Louis’ life; in his heart. Louis falls asleep to the rumble of Harry’s deep snoring every night. He wakes up in the morning with a mouthful of Harry’s hair, plastered to his back, ridiculously wrapped around him like a big spoon, despite the fact that Harry has several inches and more than several pounds on him. He knows the rhythm of Harry’s days and has come to know nearly all of the quirks and peculiarities that make Harry Harry.

He turned on his side and propped himself on his elbow, looking down at Harry’s profile. As Harry breathed deeply, still a little out of breath from his swim, it seemed that the swallow tattoos on his chest were actually breathing; the rise and fall of Harry’s chest giving them an odd sense of life. Louis traced a finger over the wings of the one closest and Harry hummed.

“How about we have cereal and instead of a run we workout another way?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry’s body tensed up and he opened his eyes, shielding them with his hand.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

It was almost comical how Harry started gathering up their things, scooping up the blanket and shoving Louis’ shoes at him, dragging him up simultaneously and shoving him in the direction of the condo.

“Eager are we?” Louis laughed, his tinkly bell laughter carried off by the wind.

“For you? Always.” Harry rumbled behind him, grabbing a fistful of Louis’ bountiful ass and squeezing before sprinting toward the door. Louis laughed again and rushed to catch up.

Once inside, Harry unceremoniously dumped all the sand covered things in the foyer and pushed Louis up against the wall. He opened Louis’ mouth with his tongue, and gripped his hip with one hand, the other grabbing Louis’ hands and pinning them to the wall over his head. Louis moaned into the kiss in response.

“Lou…Lou, you make me crazy.” Harry sighed, bending down to lick at Louis’ collar bones, sucking and biting as he went.

“Ah..uh!” Louis jerked his hips toward Harry involuntarily, “So you’ve said.”

Louis kissed Harry back with the same intensity and eroticism that Harry did. Their mouths fit together perfectly and their breathing synched up almost immediately. Louis loved feeling Harry’s hands grip him as if he owned him but he also love the soft way he kissed along his neck and took his time exploring his mouth, like every time he was trying to find something new in their kiss.

Louis hooked a leg around the back of one of Harry’s legs, pushing their half hard cocks together. “Can I fuck you tonight Hazza?” He whispered, as Harry met his hip thrusts perfectly, the friction not enough but enough to make them want more.

“Shit. Yeah…Lou. Come on. Fuck me.” Harry whined out, pinning Louis to the wall with his body, their bare chests on fire with the sensation of skin on skin. Harry let Louis’ arms go, thankfully, they were starting to get numb, and Louis pushed Harry toward the bedroom.

“Can’t wait to be inside you, Haz. You feel so good swallowing me up. God…you are so beautiful.” Louis murmured between kisses, his hands traveling all over his boyfriend’s firm, long body.

Harry stripped his wet shorts off and peeled Louis’ off right after. With their dicks free, they rubbed all over each other like they were trying to mark one another with their scent. Harry started laughing, breaking a particularly long chain of dirty kisses. “We're like fucking animals, Lou!”

Louis gripped Harry’s cock and squeezed it with just enough pressure to make Harry gasp. “Yeah?” He whispered, licking back into Harry’s mouth. Harry went pliant under Louis’ touch and Louis loved that about him. As much as Harry liked to control Louis when they had sex, he knew Lou needed to control him just the same amount. They shared the dominance between them in the bedroom and sometimes, well sometimes, Harry liked it a little too much when Louis was a little rough. Louis didn’t mind, he always made sure Harry was ok in the moment and always took care of him after, so it was all good.

“Lie down babe. On your back. I’m going to take care of you ok?”

Harry’s eyes were glazed and his dick twitched as Louis released it. “Yeah. Yeah. Ok.” He mumbled, backing up to the bed, eyes never leaving Louis’.

Louis grabbed the lube and crawled between Harry’s legs. He lay atop him and wrapped his lips around one of Harry’s erect nipples. They were always ready and waiting for Louis, it seemed, so he dove right in; nibbling, biting and licking over one side then the other. Harry let out a litany of moans that sounded like music to Louis’ ears; urging him on, making him impossibly hard, pressed up against the bed.

Covering his fingers in lube, he slid partly off of Harry so he could still work on his nipples and reach his hole. Louis gently circled Harry’s rim, causing Harry to cry out.

“Please Lou. Oh god, please.” Harry was so far gone already. Louis loved him for that. Loved him for a lot of things.

Louis pressed one finger in all the way in one slick glide. Harry arched his back and his breath hitched. “Fuuuuuck.” He moaned. Honest to god, his voice could make millions in the porn industry.

Not wasting much time, Louis pressed in a second and then a third. Fucking in and out slowly in time to Harry’s pants and moans, Louis licked further down Harry’s sternum, across his ribcage, down the fine hair of his trail until he got to the head of his penis. He kissed his slit gently and pushed a fourth finger in as he sucked the head into his wet mouth. Harry lost all ability to talk then, letting out a virtual cacophony of swear words, grunts and moans as Louis worked to stretch him fully and distract him with his tongue and mouth on his painfully hard dick.

After a few minutes of this, and successful not coming just from the feel of Harry around his fingers and in his mouth, Louis pulled his fingers out gently and popped of Harry’s dick with a final roll of his tongue.

“Ready?” He asked, panting himself, so eager to be inside Harry, closer to him.

Harry nodded; his eyes wide open and amazed at Lou, amazed at the way they worked together.

Louis got into position, foregoing the condom since they had both been tested and were cleared right after they decided they were in this for the long haul. He drove his cock in slowly, feeling Harry tighten around him immediately. Harry was always so fucking tight. So fucking needy for Louis. Louis was big, but in a different way than Harry. While Harry was long and wide, Louis was all girth. He was long enough to reach Harry where he needed him, but his width was considerable and, well…Harry couldn’t get enough.

“Fuck, Lou. Yeah. Yeah. Fill me up. Fucking hell…” Harry moaned and grabbed at Louis’ hips, pulling him closer, closer until Louis had no choice but to bottom out in one smooth motion.

“Christ, Harry.” Louis breathed harshly. Harry was all around him and so suddenly. He was never fully prepared for how Harry felt when they were like this; so desperate for each other every movement was intensified and deep.

“Fuck me, Lou. Come on.” Harry’s eyes were completely glazed over as he positioned his feet on the bed alongside his hips, indicating he was ready. He was taking this work out thing seriously.

Once Louis decided he was all in with Harry, that meant all in. No halfway business, no dallying about. Louis was prepared to give Harry everything. And everything included in the bedroom. So, Louis decided to give Harry what he wanted.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” Louis asked, positioning himself a bit more.

“Yeah Lou. Want that. Want it so bad.” Harry’s cheeks were flushed and his nipples were puffy and his mouth, god, his mouth was open and panting and wet and everything Louis wanted in life in this moment.

Louis pulled out slowly, the drag impossibly tight and then barreled back in. Harry responded with the most beautiful deep moan. Louis did it again, but this time didn’t pause as long, he started slamming his hips in deep harsh thrusts, so hard Harry’s head backed up to the head board and started clunking rhythmically, but neither of them noticed or cared, the friction and sensations between their legs too great.

Louis fucked Harry as if his life depended on it. And Harry, well Harry took it so well. Took everything Louis gave him and begged for more.

“God, Lou, you’re so big. So big inside me. Love feeling you inside me. Please, Lou, more. More.” He panted out, reaching for his own cock, heavy and dripping on his stomach.

Louis swatted Harry’s hand away and got up to his knees. He pulled Harry’s legs up over his shoulders and folded him nearly in half. He fucked in and out hard and fast, grinding his hips in every third or fourth pass. When he ground in, he knew he was hitting Harry’s spot because Harry’s eyes would scrunch shut and his mouth would form a perfect oh, and the growl that came out of him was unbridled and pure porn.

“Lou…oh! Aaargh…Gonna…oh, Lou!” Harry came. Hard and fast, messy and what seemed like forever. In the position he was in, the come painted his chest and face and Harry, bastard that he is, poked his tongue out to catch whatever come made it up to his mouth.

It was that very thing that made Louis lose it.

He came inside Harry, spurting hot and hard inside Harry’s ass and Harry moaned so deep, Louis swore he could feel it in his dick. Harry’s insides clamped down tight and his hole constricted so that Louis could barely breathe, his dick caught pulsing inside Harry and it felt like heaven.

As they came down afterward, laying side by side on the cool sheets. Harry hummed happily and wrapped his arms and legs around Louis. Louis felt trapped, but in a good way, and whispered against Harry’s cheek, “Love you, Haz.”

“Love you too, Lou.”

******

Later that night, after sleeping and taking a quick shower that led to a not so quick series of hand jobs, they sat at the breakfast bar eating bowls of cereal with not one stitch of clothing on. Louis couldn’t help but think that, for the 100th time over the past few weeks that he was more comfortable in his own skin than he had ever been before. Harry made him comfortable to just be himself. And he was good with that. It felt so good to be free finally.

“So, all we really have left to pack up is anything left in your place.” Harry mused, dribbling milk on his chin as he absentmindedly shoveled in some kind of whole grain twigs and berries stuff that Louis loathed.

Louis hummed and swiped at Harry’s chin, catching the drops with his finger tips and wiping them on his bare thigh. Harry’s nose scrunched in disgust adorably, making Louis want to do something else gross so he’d make that face again. “Yeah…not much over there. Maybe some soap on the bathroom and a few cans of soup. But, yeah. We can grab those before we leave.”

Harry linked the ankles of one of each of their legs together and swung their feet. “So glad we will be living together, Lou.” His eyes got that far away blissed out look whenever they talked about being domestic together.

“Me too, Haz. Can’t wait to have you serve me every night and day. Cook for me, clean for me, cater to my every sexual whim and desire….” Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. He was fully prepared to do all of the above.

Louis had been accepted into the MSW program at State and Harry had fully enrolled for his final year. He was able to get in on a work study program that had an unexpected opening, making the tuition unbelievably cheap, and that, along with a part time job in the school library, helped to make Louis secure for the foreseeable future. Harry had a job lined up at a child care center part time while he completed his courses and did his student teaching. Louis would move in with Harry to his studio. It would be tight, but they were young and in love so what did it matter?

“Nice that Allison could drive us, yeah?” Harry broke Louis out of his daydreaming.

“Yeah. S’ great.” Louis mused, wishing Jen didn’t have to go back already but knowing they’d see her soon. Apparently she and Harry facetimed nearly every day so it would probably feel like they were all still together anyway. Allison had to go back to her school, but it was only an hour away from Jen so they were going to try to make it work too. Louis couldn’t wait til they could all be together again. They planned to see each other over winter break.

Harry yawned and stretched and grabbed their bowls and brought them to the sink. He washed them both, dried them and placed them in the cabinet, along with the spoons and a water glass Louis had used earlier. He packed up the cereal in the lone box of food they had on the table and turned off the light. Louis could make out the silhouette of his broad shoulders in the moonlight that reflected from the sea outside to the bare walls inside the apartment. The soft curls around Harry’s face created the illusion of a halo around his head and Louis could see his dark eyes sparkle in the muted light.

He was everything Louis could ever want. And so much more.

“Bed?” Harry rasped, holding out his hand.

“Yep. Bed." Louis smiled in the dark. "Together.” He reached out for Harry’s hand and let himself be led to the bedroom and into his future, that he couldn’t wait to share with the boy who held his hand and his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hope you enjoyed this story. There will be an epilogue soon. If you liked this story, please feel free to share. Also, leave a comment! Thanks so much for reading!


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just leaving you with these final little thoughts about what happened next....Hope you enjoy!

Louis had nearly lost his voice from screaming. But it didn’t stop him for doing it more.

“Whooo-hoooo!” He bellowed, cupping his hands so the noise would travel further.

Harry stood next to him and wiped a few tears that leaked from his eyes. Louis looked at him and felt warmth flood his chest. He wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer. This was one of those moments he knew they would remember forever.

The man on the stage called the next name. “Willow Styles-Tomlinson”. This time Harry let out an ear-splitting howl, earning him a few dirty looks from the family members sitting around them.

The tall girl with long, wavy chocolate brown hair and wide set green eyes scanned the audience and broke out into a huge grin when her eyes fell on Harry and Louis. She waved happily and shook her graceful fist in a small show of triumph. She nearly tripped and fell over her long endless legs but caught herself before she embarrassed herself too badly. As she exited the stage her brother caught her in a monster hug, wrapping his strong compact body nearly completely around her narrow hips. His short dark hair was tucked into his graduation cap that jostled from the force of the tackle he just delivered and his dark sapphire blue eyes were scrunched tight from grinning maniacally in his sister’s embrace.

Louis shouted out, “Yeah Hudson! Way to go Willow!”

“Whooooooooooo” Harry screamed.

They weren’t exactly making friends in the crowded hot auditorium.

Louis tugged on Harry’s sleeve and pulled him back down to their seats. Louis at least tried to look embarrassed, but Harry couldn’t be bothered. He was just too proud. Too unbelievably proud of his kids, who were graduating from high school today, both with high honors and lists of accolades nearly a mile long. They were both headed off to prestigious colleges and Harry couldn’t be higher today if he tried. Louis was equally beside himself, he was just doing a little (barely) better job containing his pure unadulterated joy over his children and their accomplishments.

The rest of the ceremony dragged on and Louis was glad when the auditorium played the graduation march so the new graduates could parade past their loved ones and into their new adult lives. Harry started up with the waterworks again, so Louis playfully pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and made a show of dabbing it on Harry’s flushed cheeks. Harry smiled and pressed a small kiss to Louis’ temple as they turned to file out with the rest of the crowd.

Outside in the parking lot, Willow and Hudson came bounding up to their dads.

“How did I do?” Willow shouted boisterously at the same time Hudson exclaimed, “Can’t believe I nailed it!”

As valedictorian and salutatorian, both Styles-Tomlinson’s had small speeches they delivered during the long ceremony. Both did amazingly well and made their dads so, so, very proud. And they told them that. They all took turns hugging each other and kissing each other, except the siblings, of course, because “ew”.

“So, you guys sure you’re ok with us going?” Hudson asked, his sweet face looking for any signs of distress on his fathers’ faces.

“Of course they’re ok H., they wouldn’t have said so if they weren’t.” Willow slapped at her brother’s forearm, exasperation dripping from her deep scratchy voice.

“Yes, we are absolutely ok with you guys going to the party.” Harry replied, tucking his daughter’s hair behind her ear. She flushed a pretty shade of pink at her father’s sweet gesture.

“Just be home by curfew.” Louis chided.

Willow groaned while Hudson replied with a quiet, “Yes, sir.”

Harry reached down and linked his fingers with his husband’s, feeling their hands click into place like they have for the past 25 years. Louis rubbed his thumb assuredly along the back of Harry’s hand, feeling the veins and soft skin stretched across his large hand.

“We are so, so proud of you guys today.” Louis told his children.

“Today and always.” Harry added, reaching out to cup Hudson’s cheek tenderly.

Hudson hugged both Harry and Louis one more time while Willow shifted from foot to foot. “Ok, alright. Come on H. We have to go!” She pleaded with her brother, anxiously looking over her shoulder at all of their friends as they began breaking off into clusters and jumping into cars.

“Go on!” Harry playfully shoved Hudson away, toward his sister. “Have fun!” He told them, knowing that Willow would have no problem with that, the reminder mostly for her 1 day older more serious brother.

“Remember—we are taking you out for dinner to Pauline’s tomorrow to celebrate properly.” Louis called out, as the two of them raced to find their group.

Harry and Louis stood there for a moment, both lost in their thoughts. Finally, Harry cocked his head toward Louis and gave his hand a little squeeze. “Home?”

“Home.” Louis smiled, resting his head on Harry’s broad shoulder.

They drove to their cozy little bungalow in comfortable silence. Harry drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while Louis hummed along to one of those old boy band groups from when they were kids. Harry pulled into the garage and stretched his long legs once he slid out of the car. He placed his hands on the small of his back and gave a little groan as he twisted from side to side.

“You ok Haz?” Louis asked, coming around the car to check on him.

“Yeah…just feeling every bit my 47 years, that’s all. Skipped my run today, have to do double tomorrow.” He gave Louis that lopsided grin that made his heart stutter even after all these years.

“Come on, old man. Let’s get you inside. Fancy a drink?” Louis pulled Harry along into their house, ignoring Harry’s complaints and reminder that Louis was, in fact, nearly two years older.

“But I still have my boyish charm.” Louis teased, slipping off his uncomfortable dress shoes and loosening his tie.

“That you do, darling, that you do.” Harry brushed a kiss along Louis’ jaw, pulling a small contented sigh from his husband’s mouth.

They busied themselves changing into comfortable clothes, after which Harry went to the den to turn on the tv and Louis went to the kitchen to mix them a drink. He joined Harry on the couch, handing him his perfectly mixed gin and tonic. Harry smiled and thanked Louis, clicking on a program from the recorder that he often watched on nights like these. Louis tucked his feet underneath himself and pulled out a book.

They sipped their drinks in comfortable companionship, sharing little stories or comments here and there, passing the night contentedly.

“Can you believe they’re leaving us, Lou?” Harry said at one point.

Louis arched his eyebrow and placed his drink on the side table. He knew this was coming. He just didn’t know when. “Well, yeah, Haz, that’s what kids do. They grow up and leave their parents for bigger and better lives.”

Harry scoffed and playfully pulled at Louis’ earlobe. “Yeah…but…I just…it came so quick. I remember just yesterday changing their diapers and stepping on toys and….oh God! Remember how overwhelming it was having two of them at the same time. You’d come home at night and I’d just shove a kid at you and go sit in the yard for silence and a moment of peace.” He chuckled at the memory as Louis nodded his head and smiled.

“Yeah, I remember. I also remember you saying you’d never been happier and why couldn’t we have about ten more. Do you remember that part, Harold?” He scratched at the scruff on his chin, peppered with more grey than auburn these days.

“Lou…it just went so fast.” Harry whispered, his voice breaking a little.

“Sssshhh.   I know, honey. It really did, didn’t it?” Louis pulled Harry into his arms and hugged him tight, rubbing his hands all over Harry’s strong back. Even after all this time Louis loved to look at and feel his husband’s back and shoulders. They were so strong and capable. So very much like Harry.

Harry cried softly for a few minutes and when he finally looked up he whispered, “We did good, didn’t we, Lou?”

“The best.” Louis whispered, kissing the side of his mouth.

Louis looked around their home and saw memories everywhere. Not just in the pictures, but almost written on the walls themselves. He could remember when the kids learned to walk, taking their first steps right over there on that carpet. He could remember Harry carrying him over the threshold when they walked into their home for the first time. Harry, ever gallant, insisting on carrying Louis into the bedroom, where he slowly took him a part and worshipped him with his mouth, hands and body, christening their home with love and devotion.

Louis could see the book shelves lining the walls of the den, filled with treasures from their life together along with books that divulged all of their unique interests and possibilities. Louis could remember holding Harry on this very couch when Jen died from cancer, crying right along with him because the world had lost an angel and they were both so very sad to lose her but so comforted by each other and the strength they could draw from one another. He looked out the window in the living room and could remember the time Willow hit a baseball through it, as well as the time Hudson looked out it, with tears in his eyes and told Harry and Louis that he thought he was gay.

So many memories. So much love contained within these walls.

Harry sniffled and looked up at Louis. Louis lost his breath for a moment. Harry was still so beautiful to Louis. His hairline had receded some and he mostly kept it cut short up around his ears these days, but the curls were still soft and unruly, although streaked with silver now. His eyes, his expressive, lovely eyes were where Louis found solace every day. Harry could calm him with a look, or send Louis up a wall with desire, just from a cheeky wink or slow blinking look.

Louis loved Harry more each day. And Harry loved Louis more each day. The most magical thing about finding your soul mate was discovering that love really was endless; infinite. Louis couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t love Harry. Harry often tells Louis that he’s glad they found each other so young, because they didn’t have to wait to know what real love was; they just discovered it as kids and grew up with it.

“Take me to bed Lou?” Harry implored, his eyes dark and the uncertainty of facing this new chapter in their lives replaced by the familiar haze of need. Harry needed Louis to assure him that everything was ok. They were ok. No matter what else happened around them they always came back to each other; they still had each other.

Louis led Harry to their bedroom, their scents mingling and embedded in the walls, the sheets; the furniture. It smelled like home. It smelled like them.

Slowly, they undressed each other, stopping to kiss and admire one another. Even after all this time, with their bodies changing and shifting with each passing year, they still found each other irresistible. Louis lay Harry down on the bed gently and climbed on top of him. Harry brought his legs up around Louis’ waist and nuzzled him with his nose along his collar bones. Louis took his time kissing Harry, opening him up and gently, carefully, eagerly he made love to him. They knew each other so well now, but still found ways to make the other feel so good; to feel loved and cherished and wanted.

Afterward, Louis lay cradled in Harry’s arms, Harry’s chin resting on top of Louis’ head. Their breathing slowed and mingled, each exhale matched and each inhale taken together.

“Lou?”

“Hmm?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Harry.”

Louis took a deep breath and smiled because all along, Louis knew he could fly. He just needed Harry to let go.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Feel free to share and leave a comment. Thanks-


End file.
